


Drunken Dare

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Stories with Donny, Sander, Sam, Derek and Trend [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Anal, Bondage, Collars, D/s, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Leashes, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nicercy's grandkids, Nicercy's kids, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au-sequel to "Chasing Fireflies"; written without the threesome of Trend/Derek/Sam taking place. Instead, the two couples of Sander and Donny as well as Trend and Sam move in together. In New York.<br/>On a drunken dare, Trend and Sander wonder which of their bottoms would top if Sam and Donny would have sex. Drunk as they are, Donny and Sam have sex.<br/>They don't take into account that the fertility of the sea that had made Percy pregnant with Nico also works if the heir of the sea tops someone unfertile. Like a guy. So Sam ends up pregnant with Donny's child and they're trying to adjust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't You Dare...

Title: Drunken Dare – And Sober Sensations

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, foursome-in-the-making, mpreg, fluff, h/c, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, spanking, D/s (light), bondage, orgasm denial, collar/leash, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Sander/Donny/Sammy

Side Pairings: Trend/Sam, Sander/Donny, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Marshall/Sara, Nico/Percy, Paul/Sally

Own Characters : Samuel Elijah James Raser III, Trend Ignatius Austin, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Chrysander Rodriguez, Theadora Tiphane McLean, Hercules Grace, Joanna Foxx, Nicole Esperanza Zhang, Sara Mers, Marshall Mikaelson, Derek Rhys, Jolene Raser, Cornelia Salene Raser di Angelo

Percy Jackson Characters : Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Summary : Set two years after 'Chasing Fireflies'! The friends are celebrating and a drunken Herc asks Sander and Trend which of their bottoms would bottom if Sam and Donny had gotten together. Alone in their apartment, Sander and Trend find themselves curious and ask their lovers. They get a show they'll never forget and that will, once the awkward morning after settles in, change it all.

 

**Drunken Dare**

_ And Sober Sensations _

 

Chapter 1: Don't You Dare...

 

The Raser di Angelo apartment was beautiful and elegant. And colorful.

The bathroom was black and dark blue, with checkered tiles and the most giant bathtub and shower possible, because a legacy of Poseidon was living in this house. The bath needed to be comfortable and beautiful and with much access to water. Donny had made sure of that.

The kitchen was red – in about a hundred different shades of red. Because it was Sam's realm and the other boys knew better than to mess with Sam's kitchen. Literally everything was one or another shade of red. Because Sam had picked every piece to fit his needs.

The living room had been where Sander had gotten to be creative, because he was a legacy of traveling, so he knew very well about rest. It was cozy and comfortable, with large, long couches, a giant flat-screen and an even larger shelf against the wall for their shared DVD collection (and four teen boys did get quite the large collection together). Sander had picked everything in turquoise.

The last room – aside from the two bedrooms – was the office. Which, of course, had been turned into a kind of library-slash-study. Trend didn't want distracting colors, so all was shades of gray.

Now that the two couples had finished everything the way they had pictured it, they of course had to celebrate their very own and first apartment. So they invited their friends over for drinks.

For two hours now, their best and closest friends were over and emptying the liquor cabinet and the fridge in equal parts. Sara, Donny and Sam were standing on top of the table, singing old Irish pub songs (Sam tried to teach the other two how to properly pronounce the Irish. It was a failure, but it was fun). Thea and Nico were debating something of utmost importance. If red wine was better or white wine. They both had very slurred and valid arguments. The other five – Joe, Marshall, Herc, Trend and Sander – were playing poker and watching their friends in amusement.

“What's on your mind, Grace? You're staring way too intensely at my Sammy”, grunted Trend.

“Always the protective and possessive jerk”, snorted the blonde Roman amused, averting his eyes to look at the cards in his hands again. “Nothing, really. Just been thinking...”

“That's a rare one”, teased Joe amused, her eyes trailing over to her girlfriend.

Joe knew what red wine did to Nico. Not that she was stupid enough to try and take the glass away from the older tinkerer – Nico was a possessive drunk. Possessive of her drinks.

“What are you thinking about, Hercules?”, asked Marshall in that deep, low voice of his.

“Just... possibilities”, mumbled Herc with a shrug.

“What kind of possibilities?”, urged even Sander now, curious what his best friend was thinking.

Electric-blue eyes wandered back to where Sam was dancing on the table, with Donny and Sara under his arms, all three barking out lyrics. The other poker-players followed his gaze curiously.

“Sam was the first to get to Donny. First date and all. Let's think how that could have turned out”, started Herc. “I mean, we all know that Donny was too much in love with Sander to seriously try a relationship and that Sam was actually very much in love with Trend. But, let's picture it for a second. The two would have enjoyed the date, gone onto a second and a third and so on.”

Joe, Marshall, Trend and Sander seemed to have some trouble picturing it at first, but after a moment, they all nodded. The five of them observed how Sam ruffled Donny's hair as the Disney Princess kissed Sam's cheek, both his arms around the son of Ares' waist. Those two as a couple wasn't that hard to picture. They had always been very affectionate.

“What are you getting at, Herc?”, asked Sander confused. “Because if you're trying to plant images of my other best friend and my husband together in my head, you succeeded. Congrats.”

“That's not it”, huffed Herc and shook his head. “I mean, Donny is, well, the... bottom in your relationship, right? Well, not that hard to guess, looking at him. And Sam is... your bottom, right Austin? So, if they're both bottoms, which one of them would have topped...?”

“Your mind is a sick, dirty and weird place, Hercules Grace”, laughed Joe amused. “Now play.”

The others joined her laughter and the game continued, forgetting the comment nearly instantly. Not all of them though. Sander's eyes kept wandering between his cards and the image of Sam and Donny dancing, the question pondering in the back of his head. Trend had similar thoughts throughout the rest of the night, his eyes not leaving Sam. Even though he had stopped being jealous of Sander and Donny months ago, the only boys he could even allow close to his Sammy without having a fit. But right now, there was a surge of something going through him. Not jealousy, exactly. More a kind of urgent curiosity. Something purely Athena.

 

/break\

 

It was far after midnight, closer to dawn than dusk, when their friends left. Sam was hanging off Nico's and Joe's necks, hugging the two tinkerers tightly.

“You can't take my tinkerers away! We drank to eternal brotherhood!”, exclaimed Sam.

“”We have to go home”, chuckled Joe amused, trying to pry her girlfriend from him.

“No! You can't take my war brat away! We drank to eternal sisterhood!”, whined Nico with a pout.

“Drunkards”, snorted Sara from where she was leaning against Marshall's chest.

The son of Enyo had his arms wound around his fiance's waist, supporting Sara who was far too drunk herself. Marshall, Sara, Joe and Nico would make their way to New Rome. Trend had some doubts that they would reach their destination. Thea was teary-eyed as she hugged Donny.

“My little boy! So big, moving away from New Athens”, sobbed Thea.

“I've been married for over a year now. I'm not a little boy anymore”, chuckled Donny amused.

“You'll always be the little boy she had to protect from bullies”, pointed Hercules out.

“Yes, yes, enough now. Get out of our apartment. I want to sleep!”, grunted Sander annoyed, pushing the others out and slowly closing the door. “Love you all! Bye! Be safe!”

“No sleeping, Rodriguez”, snorted Sam and rolled his eyes. “First, we'll clean.”

“We can do that tomorrow”, pointed Sander out, glaring.

“Tomorrow, you'll be hungover and sleep the whole day”, grunted Sam and rolled his eyes again.

“Sam's right”, agreed Trend, cocking one eyebrow.

The four boys started to get rid of all the remains of the party. Half-empty bowls of chips and popcorn, dozens of empty bottles and the stains from dips and alcohol on the couches. Donny and Sam chatted softly, noticing very well how silent their lovers were and how much they seemed to be observing the duo. Something was off there. The question was; What? Once their living room was back to its regular, tidy state (having someone as obsessively clean as Sam in their apartment would prove to be quite handy), Donny and Sam sat down on one couch and stared at their partners.

“Okay, what's going on with you?”, asked Sam curiously as the other two boys just continued to stare at them as though Donny and him were extremely interesting. “Why are you staring at us?”

“Something stupid that Herc said”, answered Sander awkwardly, blushing.

“Okay?”, grunted Donny, raising one eyebrow. “What did he say this time?”

“Something about that date you had, back before we got together”, replied Trend calmly.

“I remember that”, grinned Sam broadly, nudging Donny. “Most awkward date ever.”

“But it was fun”, giggled the younger boy, leaning against the son of Ares. “So, what did Herc say? I mean, that's been like two years ago now, after all. What's it?”

“He just started about how... well, I mean, you both prefer to bottom, so he asked which one of you would have been the bottom if the two of you would have started dating”, rambled Sander.

Sam and Donny stared at them for another minute before they turned to eye each other. Sander shifted awkwardly, still blushing and embarrassed upon his own thoughts. Trend's gaze was more investigative as he looked from Donny to Sam and back, calculating the level of their affection and trying to figure out how it may go if they would have become a couple.

“Well, if we would have gotten together back then, I would have topped. Obviously”, answered Sam after a pause, startling the others. “I mean, I was... trying to be someone else back then. There was no way I would have bottomed for _anyone_. The fact aside that he's, well, the Disney Princess.”

The other three boys nodded, their eyes trained onto the carpet. It had been nearly two years now, but the mention of anything concerning Sam and Leroy still made them slightly awkward. Sam rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch, waiting for them to pass the awkward.

“You're right”, agreed Donny after a moment, resting his arms on his knees. “Back then.”

“Mh? You think today would be different?”, asked the son of Ares curiously.

“You are different”, shrugged Donny thoughtful. “We are different. I _know_ now why you always topped and how much you actually disliked it. And after all the stories you told me about what you and Trend are up to in bed, I also know that you're too comfortable and happy being who you are to ever try being someone you are not. And _that_ would be a top. You and me are too close and I care too much about you to put you through something you're uncomfortable with.”

“So you're saying that if right now we'd get together, _you_ would top?”, snorted Sam amused.

Trend and Sander, whose eyes silently kept darting between Sam and Donny during their conversation, now settling on Donny. Storm-gray eyes flared with the need to know.

“Is it really that weird to imagine that I could top too?”, huffed Donny and rolled his eyes. “I mean, you don't look like the 'average bottom' either. But you think I can't top because I don't look like a top? And for your information, I would like to know what it feels like. There, I said it. Sue me.”

“B—But you never said anything before!”, exclaimed Sander, giving his best kicked-puppy-eyes.

“Oh, mio eroes”, laughed Donny softly. “You're just that. You're my hero. My knight in shining armor. You're my strength and I... I don't want you like that. I don't know, it would be weird. No.”

Trend tried to hide his amused grin as he watched Sander sink back in utter relief. Those two were quite adorable, he had to hand it to them. Leaning back too, Trend grabbed one of the four cool beers they had brought for themselves for the cleaning. He needed more alcohol.

“But I'm not your hero? I feel insulted”, grunted Sam with a frown.

“It's different. When we became friends, we got... I don't know, I got to see your all playful and vulnerable side. You're different than Sander”, shrugged Donny thoughtful. “And like I said, I care too much about you to put you into a situation that you don't like.”

“So the ultimate answer to Hercules' question is that in the past, Donny would have bottomed while in today's setting... Sammy would bottom”, summarized Trend with a calculating frown. “I'm not quite sure if I can accept this hypothesis without some facts to verify.”

“Heh?”, grunted Sander confused, his eyes crossed in drunken confusion.

“He's not believing it until he sees it”, translated the son of Ares amused, before frowning and leaning back some. “So what, Khan? Want to watch the Disney Princess fuck me?”

“I don't know”, shrugged Trend, staring at him. “Depends on whether or not you want the Disney Princess to fuck you. You two have always been just that edge too touchy-feely for my taste.”

“Wow... That would be _so_ hot...”, whispered Sander in total awe.

“You are such an adorable drunk, mio eroe”, chuckled Donny amused, cocking one eyebrow. “So you two utter pervs want to watch how I fuck Sam? Perverts. Can you believe them?”

Giggling childishly, Donny leaned more against Sam, nudging the brunette to join his laughter. Though as Sam failed to join in, Donny lifted his gaze to stare up at the furiously blushing brunette. Sam was biting his lower lip and decidedly not looking at Donny. How curious.

“Sam?”, asked Donny softly, leaning in some more, one hand resting on Sam's thigh.

“I just can't picture you as a dominant person, I mean, outside of quests and fighting!”, exclaimed the embarrassed son of Ares, pointing at the other two boys. “ _They_ are tops, but you? I just-”

He was interrupted by soft, but very determined, lips. Sam grunted into the kiss and fell back onto the couch. With him fell Donny but the Sea Prince didn't let that interrupt him. His fingers were clawed into the dark, red shirt as he adjusted himself to sit between Sam's legs. The kiss was way firmer than Sam would have pictured any kiss with Donny to be. Not that he had ever pictured kissing Donny. But Sander had been right, Donny truly tasted like sea water and pomegranates and somehow, in a weird way, it was a delicious combination.

“Yeah, I was right. That totally is hot”, nodded Sander to himself, shifting a bit to adjust his hardening cock. “Would be even hotter with less clothes...”

Even though Trend wanted to object – because this was _his_ Sammy and the image of any other man with his Sammy shouldn't be that hot – it was just too arousing in a strange way to disagree. Maybe because Trend had gotten so used to Donny and Sander being all over his lover that this looked like the next logical step to the logical part of his brain. With all the trust and the cuddling, the shared secrets and connections. In a way, this looked like what was supposed to happen next.

“Well, I'm sure we could arrange that”, grinned Donny with an edge of wickedness as he ran his hands up and down Sam's torso. “Or is that your wallet poking me in the thigh, Sam?”

“Uh... I...”, stuttered Sam, his dark, green eyes unnaturally wide as he stared up at Donny.

“Is this too much, Sam?”, asked Donny tentatively and backed off some. “I'm sorry.”

“Stop doing that!”, growled Sam annoyed and grabbed Donny's hand. “Stop always looking away and falling silent when the conversation as much as scratches the topic of my past! Stop always acting as though I'd get a panic-attack if I'm kissed without a warning! How often do I have to tell you that I'm not some fucking glass-doll?! So no, I don't think you could top me if you can't even manage to kiss me without getting all guilty-eyed like a puppy chewing a shoe!”

“Urgh, why do you have to make everything so complicated when people are just trying to be nice to you?!”, groaned Donny frustrated and grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt. “Come here, idiot.”

A breathless grunt was the last thing that managed to escape Sam's lips before Donny crashed their lips together in a rather harsh kiss. Sam blinked a couple of times before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Donny's neck. Humming pleased into the kiss, Donny started to tug on the red shirt, pushing it up to Sam's shoulders before breaking the kiss.

“I am _so_ going to dominate you!”, declared Donny determined.

Sam stared at him doe-eyed before bursting into laughter. “Fuck. I told you before, don't say shit like that. No one says shit like that. That's just... Oh. Uhm... Don't look at me like that? Please?”

“Like what?”, challenged Donny as he pulled the shirt off the other boy.

“Like you're me and I'm bacon?”, grunted the son of Ares, backing off some.

“And why not?”, grinned Donny broadly, letting the shirt fall down onto the floor and placing his hands on Sam's shoulders. “You say I can't top you. I think it's more a matter of you not being ready to bottom for me. I don't think you're man enough to let someone like me dominate you.”

“Reversed psychology?”, snorted Sam and rolled his eyes. “You really think that shit works on me? Don't think my ma didn't already try every trick in the book when she first noticed my nightmares.”

“Well, I'm not your mom”, pointed Donny out, not falling for the bait and getting all 'guilty puppy', as Sam liked to phrase it, instead he let his hands wander down Sam's arms. “I always liked those.”

“I know”, laughed Sam softly, flexing his biceps. “Only them?”

Donny grinned amused and trailed his hands back up, along the shoulders and down Sam's chest toward his sixpack, where he rested them. “Maybe I could find a thing or six else...”

“So you're really going to do it?”, interrupted Sander, his eyes wide and pupils blown.

Sam and Donny jumped slightly. They had nearly forgotten about their respective partners, who were just sitting there and watching them. Blushing brightly, the two bottoms returned their stares.

“Uhm... Well... I was just in the middle of getting into it”, pointed Donny out, tracing the seam of Sam's jeans. “But... I mean, we're married. And I'm drunk. Tomorrow, this will probably look like a completely stupid idea. Right now, I feel really curious and horny.”

“You're always horny when you're drunk”, grinned Sander broadly. “I like the idea!”

“Because you're completely wasted too”, snorted Trend amused, patting the brunette's hair. “But so am I. I never thought I'd find the idea of another cock inside my Sammy that arousing.”

“Sounds like it's up to you, Sam”, whispered Donny, playing with the button of the jeans.

“Craiceann a dbualadh, mo farraige dorcha”, challenged the son of Ares softly. [trans: _Let's have sex, my Dark Sea_ ]

“What's that?”, asked Donny doe-eyed, shuddering a little at the sound of the foreign words.

“Something like 'Let's have sex'. Though I'm not sure about the second part. That's new.”

“So he's doing that often?”, mumbled Sander surprised, his eyes crossed in concentration.

“When we have sex, he sometimes slips back to his mother tongue”, shrugged the son of Athena.

“The second part means 'Dark Sea', idiots”, snorted Sam and rolled his eyes, a little flushed.

“Is that so?”, grinned Donny delighted and opened Sam's jeans. “Well then, mio principe di guerra.”

“I'm too drunk for you guys to be talking in _two_ languages I don't understand!”, whined Sander.

Donny rolled his eyes at his husband before pulling the son of Ares up onto his knees so he could push the jeans down, noticing that Sam went commando. “Come here, my War Prince.”

Laughing softly, Sam leaned in to steal a kiss, before he got pushed down onto the couch again. Donny pulled the jeans off completely, leaving Sam naked. Propping himself up on his elbows, Sam stared at Donny a little nervously while the Sea Prince got naked himself. Once both boys were bare, Donny let his hands roam over Sam's torso once more, enjoying the strong muscles.

“You look nervous, Sammy”, observed Trend. “If this makes you uncomfortable, I'm against it.”

“It's not the bad kind of nervous, Khan”, huffed the embarrassed son of Ares. “I just... never had sex with anyone aside from you. I've always wanted to know what it'd feel like, with others. But...”

“But we got together right away and I kept you to myself since then”, nodded the blonde.

“Then... yay for new experiences?”, offered Donny with a soft smile.

“Yay for new experiences”, grinned Sam, head cocked. “Show me what you got, Disney Princess.”

Taking him up on that offer, Donny caressed Sam's thighs tenderly waiting for the son of Ares to slowly spread his legs. Until they were opened wide enough. One hand wrapped around Sam's half-hard cock, he pulled a box out from under the couch with the other and got a bottle of lube out.

“You two have lube stocked in our living room...?”, grunted Trend displeased.

“Hey, the apartment is awesome. We have lube stocked everywhere!”, answered Sander proudly.

Rolling his eyes at the stupidly grinning brunette, Trend returned his attention to Sam and Donny. It really shouldn't be such a turn-on, but the way the half-Italian worked Sam's hole and the way Sam arched his back at every thrust was just too enchanting.

“You're tight”, noted Donny surprised. “I would have thought that after nearly two years of the Monstrosity, you'd be... well, really loose. But wow, you feel really tight.”

“Blessing from Aphrodite. She _really_ likes me. And she's a perv”, answered Sam with a grin.

“Mh, se la divinità grazie”, smiled Donny amused, lubing his cock up.

His slick fingers went back to tracing Sam's sixpack, tickling along the way up to the brunette's nipples. With his right hand, Donny took a pink knob and twirled it slightly, electing a moan from the son of Ares. The left hand went down to Sam's leg, hoisting it up so he got better access. Leaning down, he kissed Sam once more. While he slowly eased his member inside, his lips trailed down Sam's neck, which was hastily bared for better access. Sucking on Sam's pulse-point earned him the best sounds from the brunette, so he returned to it once he had kissed along the collarbone and bitten a pink nipple. Every time Sam stiffened beneath him in discomfort, Donny bit a little harder, sucked with more vigor, did everything to distract the brunette until he relaxed.

“You know, you can move, di Angelo”, grunted Sam after a moment.

“Let me enjoy the moment for a second, Raser”, replied Donny nonchalantly, lifting his head to lock eyes with the brunette. “This _is_ my first time being... well, inside someone.”

“Oh... uhm...”, was all the son of Ares could answer, blushing slightly. “Okay.”

“How is it?”, asked Sander eagerly, edging closer until he fell off the couch. “Ouch...”

“Idiot”, muttered Trend affectionately and helped the brunette up. “Well, di Angelo?”

“I—It's... tight and warm and kind of... wow...”, answered Donny softly, giving it a slow trust.

“So~o, you like me?”, asked Sam teasingly and with a cheeky grin.

“You feel great”, replied the legacy of Poseidon with a smile, kissing Sam again. “So _tight_.”

“Well, then _move_ ”, ordered the mohawked boy, grabbing Donny's neck and pulling him into a fierce kiss. “Right now, or you'll really regret it, di Angelo.”

“He's a demanding bottom”, pointed Trend out.

“Captain Obvious”, laughed Sander and nudged the blonde, remaining leaned against Trend.

Sam was surprised at how well synched Donny's hand-to-dick movement was. With every well-placed thrust, Donny jerked Sam off. Demanding teeth reattached themselves to Sam's pulse-point.

“Principe di guerra”, whispered Donny, his voice incredibly sexy with the Italian. “Let me show you a little trick I learned. I'm sure you're going to enjoy it. Thoroughly. You trust me?”

“Is ea, mo farraige dorcha”, nodded the son of Ares determined. [trans: _Yes, my Dark Sea_ ]

Donny placed his right hand on top of Sam's chest, spreading his fingers, sea-green eyes closed in concentration. Nervousness surged through Sam once more. No, not nervousness. Something far more intense. A rush, similar to what he felt during a fight. Heat, boiling within. Moaning hoarsely, he threw his head back, bucking his hips up as he felt a pull within his balls.

“W—What are you d—doing to me, Don?”, gasped Sam heatedly.

His arms found their way around Donny's neck, desperately clinging to his lover as his body melted into every thrust from the half-Italian. And with Donny's increasing tempo, the heat rose too.

“I'm controlling your water”, answered Donny with a wicked grin. “Speeding it up. Making your blood pump faster, like it does when you feel the adrenaline within you. I can edge you close to your orgasm by controlling your fluids alone.”

“The tickling feeling in the balls!”, yelped Sander and nodded vigorously. “He does that too!”

“Fuck!”, groaned Sam, clenching his eyes close as he felt his orgasm close. “Táim ag teacht!” [trans: _I'm coming!_ ]

Donny thrust more fiercely, his fingers curled tighter around Sam's cock and his teeth back to scratching the bared neck. The intense feeling of his own heightened body-temperature and sped-up blood circulation was the last thing to drive Sam over the edge. Donny cunningly caught most of Sam's cum with his hand, bringing it up to Sam's lips. The palm was demandingly presented to Sam and the brunette didn't find it in himself to disobey, so his tongue started to lapse at the sticky hand. Donny offered him a praising smile and licked what had hit the back of his hand to get a taste of the son of Ares too, while he gave it some more harsh, short thrusts. Enjoying the tightening of Sam's muscles and the tentative licks of Sam's tongue, Donny too reached his orgasm. He thrust so deep into the brunette that Sam nearly hit his head on the arm rest of the couch with the force driving him forward, before Donny emptied himself inside the older boy. Removing his by now clean hand from between their mouths, Donny placed his lips on top of Sam's in a soft kiss.

“Your orgasm felt great”, whispered Donny surprised. “That was the best part. Aside from the sounds you made when I hit your prostate. And when I bit your neck. You're totally into vampires, aren't you? Heh. That was kind of cute, actually. Now clench down.”

“What...?”, mumbled Sam confused, his eyes a little unfocused.

“Clench down so I can pull out. We've been removing enough stains from this couch tonight.”

The son of Ares nodded obediently and yawned widely. He was suddenly feeling very drained. But he still did as he was told, clenching down tightly as Donny slowly pulled out. A small whimper escaped his lips, even though he normally contained them quite well. But at the moment he felt way too exhausted to care. He watched with half-lid eyes how Donny went through the box he had brought forth earlier. With a triumphant grin, Donny held a blue butt-plug up. Slowly pushing Sam's legs apart again, he eased the plug in, earning him a content humming from Sam.

“Is good”, nodded the son of Ares pleased and yawned.

“I figured”, laughed Donny amused and leaned up to kiss Sam's nose. “Like I said, no stains. And after what I just did to you, I doubt you're in any state to walk back to bed.”

“Mhmh, no walking...”, agreed Sam sleepily, wrapping his arms around Donny's waist. “Cuddles...”

“And he's a post-coital cuddler”, stated Trend softly, with a fond smile.

“I notice”, mumbled Donny from where he was pressed against Sam's chest.

The son of Athena chuckled amused as he watched how Donny relaxed into the embrace and snuggled up to the mohawked boy. Light snoring interrupted his observation. But Donny wasn't asleep yet and in all the twenty-one months of sharing a bed with Sam, the son of Ares had never snored, not even once. Turning his head slightly, he looked as Sander, who was contently snuggled up to him and snoring away like a baby bear. Trend could probably just go to bed, but it would be sort of mean to let the others sleep on the couch and he was too drunk and tired to carry them all, so he just accepted his fate and laid down more comfortably, tugging Sander under his arm. The brunette hummed pleased and cuddled up to him. Somehow it felt familiar. A lot like holding Sam. The two boys were very similar after all, though Sander was maybe half an inch taller and a bit broader than Sam. And he didn't smell like Sam, of course. But it still felt good.

Donny had a small smile on his lips as he stared over at his husband, who was snuggled up to the handsome, strong blonde, nearly melting into the one-armed embrace from the son of Athena. Sam beneath him grunted slightly and shifted them so he was half spooning Donny. Not really since the legacy of Poseidon/Hades was facing Sam. Strong arms around his shoulders held him in place, not that there was anywhere where Donny would rather be than in Sam's arms right now. Cuddling a little closer to his War Prince, Donny leaned up enough to kiss Sam's lips softly, cupping his cheek.

“Ti amo, mio principe di guerra”, whispered Donny softly against rosy lips, knowing the other three boys were already deep asleep, even Trend having fallen asleep by now. “Mine.” [trans: _I love you, my War Prince_ ]


	2. Consequences to be Dealt With

Chapter 2: Consequences to be Dealt With

 

The buzzing in his head was the familiar 'Irish boy, not so much whiskey the next time'-buzz that he remembered from countless bar-tours with his uncle or his friends. Though the arms around his waist didn't quite feel right. Not really like Trend. And it was cold. He made grabby motions for the blanket, but couldn't find it. Frowning sleepily, he slowly opened his eyes. The moment he looked down at Donny, who was curled together on top of him, everything came crashing down on Sam.

“Póg ma thoin...”, whispered Sam wide-eyed and rubbed his face.

“Perhaps later, Sammy”, answered Trend from the other couch.

“Shut up, Khan”, grunted the son of Ares and turned his head enough to lock eyes with his lover. “I had _sex_ with my best friend. And you and _his husband_ watched. How drunk were we?”

“It was... scientifically significant”, mumbled the blonde, uncharacteristically flustered.

“You were just being a perv and enjoyed the show. Just like me”, slurred Sander, adjusting himself so he could hide his face in the crook of Trend's neck. “Can someone turn off the lights...?”

“That's the sun, dumbass”, grunted Sam and sat up, as much as Donny would allow.

“Stop moving, pillow”, demanded the legacy of Poseidon, tightening his grip on Sam's waist.

“Thanks. I feel the love”, snorted Sam and glared down at his best friend. “Let go of me. I want to shower. I got your cum up my ass and I'm sticky with sweat. Shush.”

That got Donny's attention. The oldest di Angelo child sat up and stretched some before leaning over and kissing Sam softly on the lips. The expression in those sea-green eyes was very tender and loving, which was all the more confusing for the son of Ares.

“I told you I would totally dominate you”, grinned Donny teasingly.

“And I told you not to say stuff like that”, snorted Sam and kissed Donny's nose. “Adorable idiot.”

“Go take a shower, Raser”, chuckled Donny and slapped Sam's ass once in encouragement.

“Cheeky little bastard”, hissed Sam flustered and stumbled out of the living room.

 

/break\

 

That had been the last thing said about the night. In the following months, the four of them acted as though it had never happened. They adjusted to their new apartment, Donny planted a beautiful bush of Jackson roses in a black pot in their living room, right next to the main entrance, to turn their apartment into a safe haven. The four of them got signed up for college. With the beginning of classes, their focus was elsewhere anyway. No room to think about strange sexual attractions.

Only sometimes, the memory resurfaced. Sometimes, when Donny and Sam were making dinner together, Donny would plant a kiss on the corner of Sam's mouth. Nothing with heated passion, just a chaste little kiss. During their evenings, when the two couples came together to rest after a long day of university, it happened more and more often that Sam and Donny curled together.

But their relationship was not the only one affected. Sander was struggling with his business classes, the ones he took so he could one day work with Nico di Angelo, Piper Chase and Lou Ellen at the DPS. He wanted a higher ranked job, not just one of the seekers to track down demigods. So he had to learn stuff. Stuff he was struggling with. But Trend helped him, tutored him – even though the blonde already had both hands full with his own medical training. On the evenings Sam and Donny found themselves curled together, Trend and Sander were sitting on the other couch and studying before curling together themselves. Drained from feeling stupid, Sander enjoyed snuggling up to the strong blonde and leaning against someone for a change. This was a new side of Sander, one that surprised Trend a little. He hadn't known that the legacy of Hermes had such problems. Then again, he had been a member of the Ares cabin for years and those that dared to make fun of Ares kids did that by calling them dumb and stupid. Those were things that truly hit home. So Trend felt determined to help his friend with his studies. After all, Trend was a son of wisdom.

It was amazing to Trend, in a way. Moving in with Sam, Donny and Sander had been more a 'with Sam'-thing for him. Sander okay, they were friends too. Still, the bond between Sam and Sander had always been stronger than his own with Sander. And Donny was Sam's best friend. So sometimes when Trend stood in the door-way of their kitchen and watched how Donny and Sam were cooking and joking while Sander was setting the table, he felt a bit like an intruder. But these days, he found that he had a place in this oddity too, not just as Sam's boyfriend and one of the Sons of War.

With tutoring Sander, finding their own connection, and with Donny. Donny was in the middle of his own medical training. To become a vet, but that was still a doctor too and many basics were things they shared, so Trend found himself studying with Donny nearly as often as he tutored Sander. Knowledge was his realm and having the two heroes entering his realm gave him a completely new point of view on them. It changed their relationship. To the better. Because now he found himself helping Sander with setting the table and joining in on their inside jokes instead of standing at the sidelines and watching them in silence.

 

/break\

 

It was one of those nights, the lazy kind where Sam and Donny made dinner without even joking and the light was dimmed as much as possible without hindering the two cooking boys. Sander and Trend just sat at the table, with their chins resting on their folded arms, staring adoringly at the two boys. School had been hard on them, work had been hard on them, _New York_ had been hard on them. Some days, it was just frustrating being a demigod in a mass of mortals.

“So... What got you lot so down today?”, asked Sam softly as he placed the food on their plates.

“Mortals...”, muttered Sander, running his hands over his face. “I slipped and said 'Thank the gods' and suddenly, I was in the middle of a religious debate, with Jews on one side, Christians throwing imaginary daggers at me from the other side and Muslims praying for my soul while the atheists kept laughing and asking if I was pranking the 'religious suckers'... Fuck it...”

“Sorry for that”, murmured Sam and, without thinking about it, leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Donny did the same, from the other side. And in the middle of the cheek-kiss-sandwich, Sander grinned pretty happily. Snuggling up to his husband, Donny yawned slightly.

“I... had a conversation with some of my classmates. I don't know, we talked about our parents and... it makes me so sad to lie about my parents, that I can't tell others that both my dads are my biological parents”, whispered Donny with a pout. “I mean... It's always 'surrogate mother'. But my mom _is_ my mom and I hate that I can't tell mortals.”

Sam grabbed Donny's hand from where he was sitting opposite the half-Italian, running his thumb over the back of Donny's hand tenderly. Sander wrapped one arm around his husband, playing with the soft curls. Trend rested his hand on Donny's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“What about you, Sam?”, asked Donny softly, squeezing Sam's hand.

The son of Ares averted his eyes, staring at the floor instead of the others, which was worrisome. After their months of living together, their deep friendship before then and their shared adventures, Sam scarcely averted his eyes from them. The brunette had grown more confident around them. Not around everyone, but at the very least, around them.

“Sammy?”, asked Trend with an edge, grasping for Sam's knee.

“Today is my grandpa's birthday”, whispered Sam, his voice void of emotions. “I... called him. Just wanted to tell him happy birthday. But he hung up on me before I even had the chance... I—I... I don't understand why he hates me so much... He raised me to be his _heir_ , h—how did I become so worthless in his eyes just because... because I am who I am...?”

Trend wrapped his arms tightly around his fiance's shoulders, pulling him close until Sam's forehead was resting against his shoulder. At the same time, Sander wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and snugged up to the other brunette, burying his nose in Sam's neck.

“Sammy”, whispered Donny, lifting Sam's hands he was still holding up to press his lips against them softly. “I'm so, so sorry, Sammy. Your grandpa has no idea what he's missing.”

“What about you, Kahn?”, asked Sam softly, trying to direct the attention away from him.

“I... I'm just drained, like after you've spend all adrenaline. Not sad though. More the opposite. Overjoyed, unsure how to comprehend what had happened today”, confessed Trend.

“You? Overjoyed? That sounds interesting”, commented Sander teasingly. “What happened?”

“Well... You know how I asked Sammy's uncle and his partner to shake my family tree and see if anything may fall down?”, asked Trend, earning himself three nods. “Well... Alabaster called and... something did fall down the family tree. My grandfather's brother had a daughter, my dad's cousin. She's still alive and she has a son, around my age. They... well, they agreed to meet me. They said I could stay with them for a couple of days. She... I talked to her, on the phone. She told me she has many photos of her and my dad during their summers at their grandparents. She has... stories. I... I know so little about my dad a—and she can... tell me more.”

He nearly hit the ground as he suddenly got clomped by three overjoyed teens. They tried hugging the air out of him and they succeeded. He was mildly aware of being showered with kisses on his cheeks and he was not sure who did the kissing, but he got the message. They were happy for him.

“So you do have family. Even if it's only distant relatives, they're family!”, exclaimed Donny.

“This is awesome news, dude”, grinned Sander broadly, ruffling his hair.

“When will you leave?”, asked Sam softly, smiling at him. “You said you can stay with them a couple of days. You're going to spend the autumn break with them, right? When will you leave?”

“T—Tomorrow morning”, answered Trend and gulped. “I know it's on short notice and I know we had plans, but Raphael, my second cousin, is attending college himself and he's only over for the break and I would really like to meet him, see if, well, if we get along.”

“Stop rambling, idiot”, chuckled Sam good-natured and kissed him. “It's okay. It's not like we had big plans. We can still do all the cuddling, fucking and restaurant-tours once you get back.”

“We should eat. Or else dinner will get cold”, stated Trend, feeling kind of strange under the three warm, comfortable bodies. “Come on now. We need to hurry before the movie starts.”

That got their attention. They wanted to head out to see the new Disney movie later on. Trend smiled affectionately at the other three while the four of them started eating. He would be missing them, an awful lot even, but he was also looking forward to meeting family.

 

/break\

 

Sam had been the first one to bide his good-byes – he had to go to work early in the morning. So now that Trend was actually going to leave, it was only him and the di Angelos. Donny was hanging off his neck, wishing him a good trip. Sander had wrapped his arms around both of them.

“Guys”, grunted Trend and rolled his eyes. “Try not to suffocate me.”

“Sorry”, grinned Donny sheepishly, kissing Trend's cheek in a way that had become too much second nature. “I hope you and Raphael will get along and that you have a great time.”

“Thanks”, smiled the son of Athena touched, caressing Donny's hair, one arm wound around Sander's shoulders. “Now listen, you two morons. I need you to do something for me.”

“Really? Calling us morons and then wanting our help?”, snorted Sander and rolled his eyes.

“While I'm gone, I want you to keep an eye on Sammy for me”, whispered Trend seriously. “I want you to take care of Sammy while I'm not around. Take care of him in _every way_. Sooner or later, he will come around and realize it. I suspect while I'm not around to... distract him from it. I really hope you two will come to realize it in time, because I don't want him to have to deal with rejection. Especially not while I'm not around to comfort him.”

“You're not making any sense at all”, grunted Sander confused. “But we'll _always_ take care of Sam. In any way we can. You should know that, moron. He's safe with us.”

Trend's eyes sparkled in amusement. He had figured it out weeks ago. But only because he had decided that things were different, so he took a look at the situation from the outside, distancing himself from the situation at hand. There had been a serious shift in their relationship since that drunken night. The chemistry between Sam and Donny was strong, by far not as innocent anymore as it used to be. Sam sometimes cuddled up to Donny in the same safety-seeking way he did with Trend. They exchanged kisses, more innocent and unintentional, but kisses nonetheless. Sander went along with it. His husband was getting more touchy-feely with Sam, so Sander followed tail. And Sam adjusted to that, leaning against Sander just as much. The strong friendships Sam had shared with Donny and Sander slowly shifted toward a blooming romance, without any of them realizing. At first, that realization had taken Trend aback. It made him feel left out and lonely and rejected. For a couple of days, he retreated from his roommates, even from his lover. Until the next realization followed. He was a part of this shifting relationship. He had come to that understanding when Donny had confronted him about his change in behavior, with those pleading, worried puppy-eyes and the hugging. Sander too had given him a similar talk. And Sam loved him, Trend knew that. Trend knew he would always be the number one in Sammy's heart. Trend had grown closer to Donny and Sander over their shared studies and their shared apartment. With Sander even over their shared observation of how amazingly hot Donny and Sam had looked together.

The only problem now was that Trend was the only one of them who understood what was happening to them, that their feelings for each other shifted. He guessed the reason for that was that they were two couples and as long as they were all together, that was still in the forefront of their minds. That Sam was Trend's and Trend was Sam's, that Donny was Sander's and Sander was Donny's. With one of them out of the picture, maybe they would rely more on each other. Trend hoped that his week away would give them the push they needed. With any luck, Trend would return home to three lovers, instead of one. He hoped for the best.

 

/break\

 

Trend had been gone for three days when Donny woke up in the middle of the night to the smell of bacon tickling his nose. Sniffing the air, he yawned widely and crawled out of the bed. Following the scent, he ended up in the kitchen, where Sam was in the middle of making pasta with tomato sauce with bacon and fresh tomatoes. Blinking a couple of times, Donny frowned.

“Sam... it's three in the morning”, pointed Donny out, shifting uncomfortably.

“Did I wake you? Sorry”, apologized the son of Ares, looking at him from over his shoulder.

“That doesn't matter”, whispered Donny and walked up to the brunette. “Why are you awake? You haven't cooked in the middle of the night since we... since it's _over_. What's wrong?”

“When Joe and Nico called today”, started Sam slowly, turning back to his food. “They called from Bunker 9.2. Did you see the table they were leaning on?”

“Yeah. It was badly burned at the edge and there were many cuts”, nodded Donny confused.

“It' a Vulcan tradition”, whispered Sam, his voice monotonous. “Couples cut their initials into the top of the work-bench that had once been Leo Valdez', because he had first cut his name and the names of his partners into it and they were happy, so the children of Vulcan do it for good luck. The... burned part of the table was where... Leroy had his names, all the names... Joe had burned them out after... well, after everything. I remember how Roy cut our names into the table...”

“Sammy”, whispered Donny urgently, wrapping his arms tightly around Sam's waist from behind.

“Why didn't you say something?”, grunted Sander from the door-frame, startling them.

The brunette leaned against the wooden frame, his arms crossed over his bare chest as he was only wearing his boxershorts. He had woken up to cooling sheets as Donny had left their bed, so he had decided to investigate. Glaring slightly, he entered the kitchen and came to stand behind the two smaller teens, resting one hand on Donny's lower waist and the other on Sam's stomach.

“It didn't matter when I saw it”, shrugged Sam, intensely staring at his food. “A—And I thought it would be alright. Normally, it is alright, when I have nightmares. Because Trend is there. Making me feel safe, holding me... But he wasn't there when I woke up. So I'm cooking. Now stop interrogating me and sit down, food is nearly ready.”

The married couple exchanged a worried glance, but they obeyed. Sam obviously didn't want to talk about it and he was feeling insecure, because the protection he had known for nearly two years now – Trend, Trend's arms around his waist in the night, holding him close and telling him it was okay – was gone and he didn't know how to deal with it. For now, Sander and Donny didn't have any idea either so they did as Sam asked and sat down. While eating, they chatted lightly about university.

 

/break\

 

Tender fingers were running through Donny's curls, Sander's other arm around Donny's waist. The couple was laying in total darkness, waiting with stiff anticipation, listening for any little sound. They waited for the other bedroom door to open, wanted to see whether or not Sam would try sneaking into the kitchen again, like he had done yesterday. After maybe two hours of just laying together and cuddling, they heard the door, followed by footsteps. For a moment, they waited, to see if Sam was perhaps just going to use the bathroom. But the steps led into the opposite direction – toward the kitchen. Sander grunted displeased and sat up, resting a hand on Donny's shoulder.

“You wait here, love. I'll take care of this”, whispered Sander and leaned in to kiss his husband.

“Okay, mio eroe”, smiled Donny softly, knowing Sander's words would be true.

The brunette stalked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, creeping up behind Sam just as the son of Ares was getting a pot out of a low shelf. Sander shook his head a little shocked as he found himself staring at Sam's ass in appreciation. Instead, he focused on the task at hand, wrapping his arms around Sam's midsection and easily shouldering him.

“What the fuck, Rodriguez?!”, gasped Sam surprised as he was hanging over Sander's shoulder.

“You know, Donny and I promised Trend to take care of you”, grunted Sander as he carried the son of Ares to their bedroom. “I... thought you trust me and Donny. I thought you knew that you can come to us with your problems. That we would try to help you too.”

Sam remained stubbornly silent as he was dumped on the bed, right next to Donny. The Disney Princess wrapped his arms around Sam and tugged him close, until he could rest his chin on the soft mohawk. Sander closed the door and got into the bed behind Sam, wrapping his arms around both of them and pressing up against Sam's backside so the son of Ares was sandwiched between them.

“You're staying with us until Trend comes back”, whispered Donny softly, kissing the top of Sam's head. “Because _we_ will keep you safe too. Now sleep some, mio principe di guerra.”

Sam reluctantly closed his eyes and snuggled up to the safe warm feeling of Sander and Donny.

 

/break\

 

This was new, different. But good. The strong chest against his back, arms around his waist, arms around his shoulders and a chest to rest his head on. It was a bit like being surrounded by safety. He instinctively snuggled up to the muscular body behind him, feeling a nose being brushed against his neck. The softer body beneath him hugged him tighter and there were lips, placing feather-like kisses on his shoulder. This was incredibly amazing and he really could get used to waking up like that. There was just one thing missing, he knew it. With Trend, this would be perfect.

“Hey, War Prince. Awake?”, asked Sander softly, his breath tickling Sam's neck.

“Mh... Yeah”, nodded the son of Ares reluctantly.

He wouldn't mind just laying there a little longer, being held by them and enjoying being with them. Donny in his arms tilted his head up so he could look at Sam with those brilliant eyes that always seemed to shine with love. The half-Italian gave him one of those bright smiles and leaned up to kiss Sam softly before snuggling up against Sam's chest once more, his grip like iron, not giving Sam a chance to get up. And Sander seemed just as determined to keep him in place. For a little while they just laid together, at least until Sam seriously tried to fight them off.

“Dude, it's fine”, grunted Sander confused. “You know, it's okay to just cuddle a little...”

“No, not if you don't want me to puke all over your bed”, muttered Sam and waved him off while holding his stomach with one hand. “I think I'm gonna be sick.”

The married couple let go of him and hastily followed him to the bathroom, where Donny knelt down beside Sam, rubbing his back soothingly while the son of Ares emptied his stomach. Sander, unsure what to do, left to make Sam some calming tea.

 

/break\

 

Sam grunted annoyed, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat on the examination table. He looked like a stubborn child that had been dragged to the doctor by his parents. Well, he was a stubborn teen who had been dragged to the doctor by his best friends-turned roommates-turned something questionable. Sander and Donny stood next to him, looking at him slightly amused. And he did not appreciate it. He _hated_ hospitals. With a passion. He remembered vividly the horrible questions they used to ask him when he was a kid and used to go to the hospital because of some injuries from monsters – but they always accused his ma of being a bad ma and he _hated_ people for saying bad stuff about his ma. And not to mention his time in New Rome... Those had been even worse hospital visits. So Sam, he really disliked hospitals. Not that Sander and Donny had given him much of a choice on the matter. Sander had held him and Donny had shadow-traveled them.

“It's just some stupid flu or shit. You didn't have to shadow-drag me to New Rome”, grunted Sam annoyed and rolled his eyes. “A couple of days resting and tea and shit and I'll be fine.”

“You've been feeling dizzy and vomiting your guts out for nearly four days now”, huffed Donny with a sharp glare. “We're getting you checked. You don't have a temperature, or a headache or anything else. This is weird. I just want to be sure that you're fine, Sammy.”

“Hello, Samuel”, greeted Doctor Mason as he entered the examination room.

“Hey, Will”, grinned Sam with a short nod. “My overly worried roommates made me come here because of the fucking flu. Sorry to be wasting your time, doc.”

The son of Apollo chuckled amused as he started to thoroughly check Sam. “Now, let the doc decide what you have. Tell me, what kind of symptoms have been plaguing you.”

Will listened intensely to the adorable banter between the trio, filtering through what he needed to know. Putting the pieces together, he checked Sam once more, focusing on his midsection. Another one, sighed Will internally. Heaving a real, slightly exhausted sigh, he lifted his head and opened his mouth, just as he remembered something. Frowning confused, he closed his mouth again.

“You're a son of Ares”, stated Will, cocking his head.

“Uh, yeah? How does that relate to my flu?”, grunted Sam confused.

“But that's not-”, started Will, even more confused, grabbing the medical files and looking them through, shaking his head. “That's highly... I'm sorry, boys, but I'll have to ask you to stay put for a moment and wait. I have to consult an... expert here. Just wait.”

As Will practically fled the room, Sam stared after him with wide eyes. “Okay. Not the flu then.”

“W—What does that mean...? Expert?”, asked Sander softly, turning to look at his husband with scared eyes, protectively laying one arm around Sam's waist. “H—He's going to be fine, right?”

“Of course I'll be fine”, huffed Sam, before turning worried eyes on Donny too. “I... will be fine, right? I'm not going to die or something? Fuck. I _am_ going to die. Will is like the best doc we have and if he doesn't know—Oh gods, I'm going to die... After all the quests, the flu will kill me...”

Donny stared with panicked eyes at the two heroes having a mental break-down. They were slowly pushing each other into a frenzy and there was nothing Donny could think of. Not that he was off any better, it was making him just as uncomfortable that Will had just walked out on them and talked as though Sam was Patient Zero or something like that. Looking around, he saw the next best shadow and walked straight through it, concentrating hard on finding Trend.

“What in the world, di Angelo?”, grunted the son of Athena a little breathless as suddenly a Donny dropped out of the ceiling and down onto his lap. “Trying to kill me...? What are you doing here?”

It was a sweet bedroom, like an old house in the woods, a hunting cabin. Trend looked amused at first, but he turned serious as he noticed the tears in the corners of Donny's eyes. Reaching out for the younger boy, he cupped the half-Italian's cheek tenderly.

“Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen?”, asked Trend softly.

“I—It's Sam!”, exclaimed Donny and started sobbing into Trend's chest. “We thought it was the flu and we brought him to the hospital, but then Will was being all weird and left, saying he needed an expert and then Sander and Sam started freaking out that Sam would die! But he can't! And I didn't know what to do and all I could think is that you can calm them down again!”

“Sam is... in the hospital...?”, asked Trend slowly, his eyes widening in horror. “Bring us there.”

Donny nodded hastily and concentrated to use the darkness of the small bedroom and bring them back to the hospital. Sander and Sam were still babbling on and arguing in a way. Though once Donny and Trend were back, the room went silent. Sam turned big, pleading eyes on Trend. The blonde opened his arms and embraced his lover, kissing his forehead and telling him that everything would be alright until Sam was calmer again. The four boys took some time to adjust themselves on the examination table. Trend and Sander were leaning against the wall, shoulder to shoulder, with Sam's head resting against their joined shoulders, their legs on either side of the son of Ares, while Donny sat curled together between Sam's spread legs, leaning against his chest. Trend and Sander each had an arm around the two smaller teens, patting them in one way or the other.

“Sorry for the wait, boys”, grunted Will as he reentered the room, followed by someone else.

“Mom?!” - “Mister di Angelo?” - “Percy?” - “Uncle Percy?!”

“Uhm... Hi, boys”, smiled Percy sheepishly.

He was holding the folder with Sam's medical record and he looked unusually serious as he sat down in front of the table, Will standing behind him. The boys stared a little confused.

“What are you doing here, mom?”, asked Donny confused.

“Will asked me to talk to Sam”, answered Percy with a small smile before turning to Sam. “Now, I need you to answer some questions for me, Sam. You and Trend, you're going steady in your relationship, right? No break up or... cheating or something like that?”

“What in the world?”, grunted Sam ridiculed. “Why are you asking me stuff like that?”

“I need to know if something... irregular occured in your sex life”, answered Will seriously.

“What...? Irregular?”, repeated the son of Ares confused.

“Sam...”, started Percy softly, placing a hand on the boy's knee. “What kind of expert may I be, mh? That Will would call _me_ to see a patient? Sam, you're... pregnant. Now, we need to know how this happened. Did you have sex with a god? Or did you simply anger a god? Maybe this is some kind of curse? Or... Sam, have you been... attacked, by a monster or god or creature... in a... sexual way?”

The son of Ares stiffened and stared in disbelief. He was what now?! And what kind of questions were those? The other boys seemed more caught up on the how this happened than the what exactly happened, because they were all staring at him so pitifully as though he had been raped. Again. And left _pregnant_. By what? Some kind of wicked monster with the power to knock up guys?

“I've not been raped! Stop staring at me! My sex life is completely fucking regular! I'm with Trend and I'm not cheating on him, especially not with a _god_ ”, spat Sam loudly, talking himself into a rage. “The only irregular shit that happened was that stupid drunken one-night-stand with Donny!”

As he realized what he had just said, he clasped his hand over his mouth and stared wide-eyed at Percy. At Donny's mom. Things he really shouldn't be telling the parents. Besides, they didn't even talk about it with each other. All four of them just acted as though that night and the drunken dare had never happened. Averting his eyes ashamed, he clutched his midsection.

“Oh...”, whispered Percy and deflated noticeable. “Wow. This is not how I pictured having my first grandchild. I didn't even know you top, Donny! Why didn't you use protection?”

“W—What...?”, asked Donny wide-eyed, staring from his mom to Sam's stomach. “You mean... I... I'm the father? Sam's pregnant with my kid? I don't even know which part of that sentence sounds the most weird! Mom, how is that even _possible_? Sam's not like us, he's a son of Ares!”

“Sam doesn't need to be like us, it's enough that you're the way you are”, said Percy confused before he realized. “You don't know. Donny, did you really think that 'fertile as the sea' only applies to you being able to carry a child? That would be highly stupid, to assume every gay son of Poseidon would bottom. All children of Poseidon are fertile to a max. We could impregnate an infertile woman just as well as a boy who 'isn't like us'. We bring life in any way.”

“I... I'm... p—pregnant...”, whispered Sam, his voice a little broken.

“Sam-”, started Trend, unsure what to say to his lover to calm him.

“No”, whispered Sam and shook his head, sneaking out from their embrace. “No, I don't—I...”

With that he stormed out of the hospital room. The other three boys made moves to follow him, but Will blocked the door and Percy stood up, looming over them and shaking his head.

“I remember how much it messed with Leo when he first discovered that he was pregnant. Give Sam a little time to cool down, to sort his thoughts”, said the son of Poseidon in a tender voice before sitting down again. “And you three have some explaining to do. Donny. You're a married man now. I thought you to be more responsible than to sleep around, especially with your best friend. I want to know the full story. I want to know what you've been thinking. Now.”

“It was... a drunken dare”, started Sander, surprising Percy.

“You mean you knew?”, asked Percy dumbfounded, turning from Sander to Trend. “And you?”

“We... watched”, confessed Trend, a little embarrassed.

“Herc had asked them who they would think would have topped if Sam and I had gotten together two years ago”, explained Donny, looking away ashamed. “And, well, after the others left and it was just the four of us, the question turned into a dare somehow a—and Sam and I... well...”

“I don't believe you”, stated Percy calmly, elegantly arching one eyebrow up.

“What do you mean?”, asked Donny wide-eyed, staring desperately at his mom.

“Well, let me phrase it like that; If someone had dared you to sleep with Thea, would you have done it?”, asked Percy, grinning amused by the disgusted face Donny made. “See? Thea is your best friend, just like Sam. But you wouldn't sleep with her. There is more to it and I think that the dare was the excuse you have been looking for. Now listen to me, boys, and listen well. I don't know what _exactly_ is going on between the four of you, but this grandchild of mine will have more than one father. If that's two, three or four, that is up to you, but I'm not having Sam alone in this. Am I clear? You're going to figure this mess out and be there for him, because this is your screw-up.”

“Yes, mom”, nodded Donny slowly, embarrassed.

“Good”, smiled Percy pleased and stood. “Now, I'll try to tell your dad that he's going to be a grandfather. Let's see how well _that_ conversation is going down.”


	3. The Quartet of Hearts

Chapter 3: The Quartet of Hearts

 

Sander grunted exhausted as he shifted the weight of his half-asleep husband some. The three boys had been running around _everywhere_ the whole day. They had been looking all over New Rome for Sam until someone at the stables told them that he had taken off with Shadow. With the pegasus' ability, the two could be everywhere by now. The next stop had been New Athens. They had looked in every corner, in the library, even in Sam's old apartment and the house Sam dreamed of owning one day. But he had been no where. As the sky darkened, the three teens decided to return home for now. Donny sobbed silently into Sander's chest as the brunette hugged him close.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this to him”, whimpered the half-Italian.

“I know, love, I know”, whispered Sander soothingly, kissing his husband's forehead.

“Donny”, said Trend firmly, grasping Donny's shoulder. “It's not your fault. We'll fix it.”

“You boys better do, or I'll give you a serious piece of my mind.”

“Jolene?”, chorused the three boys surprised and stared.

Jolene Raser stood in the hallway in their apartment, her hands akin and a disapproving look on her face. They had met her a couple of times, though they could count those times on one hand.

“Get inside, we have _much_ to discuss, young men. But tune it down some. Sam's asleep.”

“So he's here?”, asked Trend, relief filling him, making him relax a little.

“Yes, he is here”, nodded Jolene and sat down on one of the couches, motioning for the three boys to sit down opposite her. “When I came home today, he sat in my living room. Which was quite the surprise for me, mind you. The even bigger surprise was when he started crying and told me that _he needed his ma_. I've ever only heard him ask for that once and that was after he had come out to his grandpa last year. You know how worried I was?”

“What... What did he tell you...?”, asked Donny unsure, cuddling up to Sander.

“He told me he's pregnant. And then he puked all over my couch”, sighed Jolene and shook her head. “I asked him how he had gotten to my place, so we used the gorgeous, black pegasus to ride through the darkness and came here so Sam could get cleaned up and changed.”

“Shadow, that little traitor”, grunted Sander with a frown and shook his head.

“Now”, said Jolene sharply, causing the boys to straighten their backs. “After he was showered and thus calmed down, he told me everything. And I do mean _everything_. The sentence 'Ma, I'm pregnant' was something I had anticipated for my sister to hear from my rather slutty niece, I never thought I would be the one on the receiving end of that conversation.”

“Oh... uhm...”, started Trend, for once at a loss for words. “H—How is he...?”

“Miserable”, replied Jolene seriously. “He feels guilty for – and I quote – destroying everything.”

“What? He's feeling guilty?”, asked Donny ridiculed and stared. “Nothing is his fault! If anything, it's our fault because we pressured him into this stupid dare-”

“Now listen here, Donny”, interrupted Jolene with one arched eyebrow. “There is one thing that can be said about my son. He is a stubborn, little bastard. There is no way anyone could pressure him into something he doesn't want. So, as long as you didn't rape him, I'm quite sure he wanted this just as much as you did. So stop playing the guilty puppy and man up, because you're going to be the father of my grandchild. And I expect you to take responsibility for this child, because as far as I understood that, it was your magical sperm that got him pregnant in the first place.”

“Magical sperm?”, laughed Sander softly and shook his head. “That's so Sam...”

“Now”, started Jolene in a softer voice. “Sammy will be hungry once he wakes up, because while I was with him, he puked three times. Nothing to worry about, you three. It's been the same for me and my sister too. Some have no morning sickness at all and we Rasers are unfortunate enough to have all-the-time-sickness. So make sure he has a good, rich meal once he wakes up. And generally for the next six months. But believe me, we Rasers also have quite the strange cravings. So get ready to dish some weird stuff out for him. Donny, you'll bring me back home now, because I have another meeting scheduled for later and I can't miss it.”

“You're just... going to leave? Leave Sam with us? Even though you know...”, started Sander confused, tilting his head. “I mean, you're so... protective of him, and you're just going to leave...?”

“I know he's fine, as long as he's with you”, smiled Jolene amused. “He's in good care. Besides, for now he doesn't need me. This is something the four of you have to figure out for yourselves. Just... make sure that he doesn't feel alone anymore. Because right now, he thinks he's destroying everything. You two are a married couple and he thinks he's responsible for destroying that 'perfect marriage' of yours by screwing with your plans. He's afraid that he'll lose you, Trend, because he's pregnant with another man's child. And he thinks he's going to destroy the friendship the four of you have formed. Make sure that the next time I talk to my son, he will be glowing with happiness and joy and will only be talking about baby names with me and not about abandonment issues.”

“Yes, ma'am”, chorused the three boys and nodded obediently.

Donny stood to shadow-travel Jolene back to her current station in Los Angeles, while Trend and Sander made their way to the kitchen. Even though those two were completely helpless in the kitchen and normally only let Sam – and if Sam wasn't available then Donny – cook. But right now, they needed to take care of Sam, because Sam needed them. So the two boys worked in synch and in high concentration, until they had something half-decent ready. Arranging it in an adoringly romantic way – with flowers in a little vase and flower petals around the plate – they carried the tray over to Trend's and Sam's bedroom. Sander opened the door and Trend carried the food inside. Setting the plate down on the nightstand, both boys crawled onto the bed, on either side of Sam.

“Sammy”, whispered Trend softly and kissed Sam's cheek. “Breakfast is ready. Well, dinner.”

“How about you join us? Trend and I made it all on our own”, grinned Sander softly.

“Is he awake yet?”, asked Donny worried as he appeared in the bedroom.

“Yes, _he_ is awake. How could _he_ sleep with the three of you babbling?”, grunted Sam annoyed before hiding under the pillow. “Get the fuck out of here. Where's my ma?”

“I... brought her home”, answered Donny softly before climbing onto the bed.

“I said get out and not get comfortable”, growled Sam with a glare.

“No, Samuel”, replied Trend sharply. “You need to eat and we need to talk. _Now_.”

Much to Donny's and Sander's surprise, Sam obediently sat up and reluctantly pulled the tray close.

“You two... made me breakfast?”, asked the son of Ares softly.

“Well, it was a can of chicken soup and we only had to heat it up and I think the scrambled eggs are kind of burned too, but I hope the bacon turned out well?”, rambled Sander embarrassed.

Reluctantly running his spoon through the soup, causing little waves to ripple, Sam stared intensely into the bowl. “You wanted to talk, so talk. I'm really not in the mood for silent brooding.”

“Your mother told us that you're feeling guilty”, started Trend. “What for?”

“For screwing everything up”, muttered Sam and sipped the soup.

“You didn't screw anything up! _I_ did, by being an idiot! I should have known better, I should have used a condom, I screwed everything up”, exclaimed Donny and shook his head.

“No, you didn't”, whispered Sam and shook his head. “I mean, yeah, you did, but you didn't screw _everything_ up. That's me. Because this could be easy, there are plenty of split-up couples with kids and if those screw-ups can manage, you and Sander... and Trend and me, we could manage too. Like, she stays one week with you two and the other week with Trend and me and shit like that. This could be easy if... it had only been a stupid, drunk one-night-stand. But it wasn't. Not to me.”

“Sam, what are you saying?”, asked Sander slowly.

“I like... I like you more than I should, Donny”, muttered the son of Ares, a troubled expression on his face, his hands shaking. “I don't want to raise her with two sets of parents, I want her to have only one set of parents. One screwed-up, unorthodox set of four parents.”

Trend slowly took the tray from Sam before he spilled anything onto the bed. “I know, Sammy.”

“It's okay”, whispered Donny and grabbed Sam's hands tightly. “I... Gods, first of all, I'm completely relieved that you want to keep the baby. I—I mean, being pregnant is about the last thing on your life-plan and while we were looking for you, I was afraid that maybe you don't want to continue the pregnancy, or if you want to give the baby up once it's born.”

“You should know me better than that, di Angelo”, grunted Sam with a dangerous glare. “I'd _never_ take an innocent life, especially not a child. Not ever my own child. And family... you should know how much family means to me. I wouldn't abandon her, even if she's as far from planned as possible. But she's mine and regardless of who of you will support me, I'll stick with her.”

“You have our support. Our full support”, answered Sander honestly, resting one hand in Sam's neck, caressing it tenderly. “Trend, Donny and I talked while we were looking for you. Before Trend left to visit his family, he asked Donny and me to take care of you. In every way. I think we didn't really get that, but _this_... makes it more obvious. So fucking obvious. But I think we just... didn't see it. Trend figured it out first, blasted Athena-brain. Our relationship – that friendship between the four of us – has changed over the past months. All the kissing and caressing and cuddling, the lingering touches. Sammy, we... care about each other far more than we probably should. I've had feelings for you for a long while now and in the recent months, I also... developed feelings for Trend. It's... new for me, nice for a change, to have someone I can lean against... And Donny, well, he's kind of been through the same. I mean, do you really think he would have slept with you if he didn't have some kind of feelings for you?”

“I love you, Sammy”, summarized Donny for the son of Ares and leaned in for a kiss.

Trend smiled pleased and wrapped one arm around Sander, pulling the brunette closer as they watched their partners kiss. Sam practically melted into the kiss, sobbing slightly as he clung to Donny. The half-Italian laid his arms around Sam's waist and pulled him closer.

“We're tough. We can work this out. It's a little complicated and still a bit edgy, but if we take some time and focus on _us_ , then we can... work. We can work”, assured Trend confidently.

“H—How...? I'm... I'm _with child_ ”, emphasized Sam skeptically, leaning back some.

“A child that's going to have four daddies”, grinned Sander and hunched over, placing a hand on Sam's still flat midsection. “You're going to have four awesome daddies that will love you.”

Before Sam could turn skeptical eyes on Trend, the blonde kissed his lover. “It will.”

“She”, corrected the son of Ares with a frown. “She will. She's not an 'it'.”

“You've been referring to the baby as 'she' the whole time now”, noted Donny curiously as he snuggled up to Sam. “Why is that? Did you see Will again after we left? Had a test done?”

“I don't need a test. I know that she's a girl”, answered Sam and relaxed as he leaned back against Sander's chest and cradled Donny close. “The... When the dragonflies had send us all through time, during the Quest for Persephone. The future I saw, when I met my son. Eli. And myself. I was about ten years or so older and Eli was maybe five. So looking at it mathematically, _this_ can't be Eli. It would be about three or so years too early for that. And only the first born son gets to inherited the name. So this one here must be a girl. Eli's older sister.”

“Next time one of us travels to the future, demand a family tree, to fill all the gaps that you don't get to meet during your little time-travel actions...”, muttered Sander exhausted.

“Good plan”, chuckled Sam softly. “So yeah, we're going to have a daughter.”

“She is _so_ going to be a spoiled princess”, declared Donny, resting his head on Sam's chest so he could face the brunette's stomach, caressing it tenderly. “Daddies' darling, right?”

For a little while, the four of them just laid cuddled together, caressing each other. They had adjusted themselves to lay like they had earlier in the hospital, with Trend and Sander on either side of Sam and Donny curled together in Sam's lap. Trend and Sander each had one hand resting on Sam's stomach and so did Donny, his head against Sam's chest and his head tilted down to stare in awe at the place where his child was growing. The Sea Prince was equally horrified and amazed. This wasn't on their plan yet, Sander and him wanted to start their family after they finished their studies and once they would be moving back to New Athens, for the safety and the sanctuary where Donny could actually be pregnant and walk around without fearing crazy scientists. He had also never really considered being a _father_. As in, being responsible for having impregnated someone. Especially not his best friend. Still, in a weird way that felt far too dirty, it turned him on. To know that Sammy was carrying his child. Leaning up, he kissed Sam's jaw.

“You're going to be a great mom”, whispered Donny softly. “But I'm not sure if I'm going to be a good dad... I always, I don't know, I always expected to be a mom and not a dad...”

“Well, technically speaking, Sam would be a dad too, because he is a guy. So our daughter can as well have two moms and two dads”, shrugged Sander thoughtful. “Or four dads, or I don't know.”

“I think we still have enough time to figure out what our child is going to call us, mh?”, suggested Trend amused, pulling Sander in to kiss his temple softly. “Don't worry your pretty heads.”

“Yeah, we should leave the thinking to the brains-boy”, snorted the now blushing legacy of Hermes.

“Kiss”, ordered Sam and Donny before turning to look at each other.

“Heh, I guess we think alike”, grinned Donny amused.

“Uhu”, nodded the son of Ares with red cheeks, turning back to their partners. “You watched Donny and me fuck. I haven't seen the two of you even kiss so far. Now do that. Kiss. If you want to convince me that this weird thing between the four of us can work, then kiss.”

“He has... good arguments”, mumbled Sander and blushed furiously.

“He's been dating a 'brains-boy' for long enough to know how to argue”, smirked Trend.

Grabbing Sander's neck, the blonde pulled the other boy into a soft, slow kiss. Sam and Donny watched with perverse fascination, their hands started to roam each other's bodies as they slowly got turned on by the show their tops were putting on for them. Donny's hands wandered over Sam's back to rest on the brunette's ass, squeezing it tightly and groaning at the feeling of it.

“Gods, I missed your ass”, muttered Donny and shook his head astonished, nibbling Sam's neck hungrily. “I can't believe how much I missed it, actually. I never thought I'd... like that so much.”

“Please, keep talking”, urged Sander on as he shifted some on Trend's lap.

“Yes, I like the direction this takes”, smirked Trend, his arms around Sander's waist. “Tell us more.”

Sam thrust his hips back, pushing back against Donny. “Damn, you got some greedy paws there, di Angelo. You know, you can squeeze it _harder_ if you want. Don't hold back, damn it.”

“Demanding bottom”, chorused Donny, Sander and Trend amused, remembering that first night.

“Fuck you”, grunted Sam with an embarrassed glare and hit Donny's upper arm. “Asshole, by the way. Because of you, I've had the _most_ embarrassing conversation ever with my ma.”

“Ouch. Why? What about?”, asked Donny confused and concerned.

“About the pregnancy”, muttered the son of Ares exhausted. “She told me about typical Raser symptoms of being pregnant. And oh, was that a joyful conversation...”

“The weird food-cravings and the all-time-sickness?”, asked Trend tentatively.

“The fucking _horniness_ ”, hissed Sam, his face aflame. “I've been taking like three cold showers a day for at least a week now. Even though I jerked off at least twice a day. My ma says that's 'typical' for our family. And I _really_ didn't need to know that about my ma and my aunt.”

“Five times a day?”, laughed Sander amused. “Wow.”

“ _At least_ ”, muttered Sam annoyed. “I'm like horny all the fucking time.”

“All the better that you now have three cocks ready to serve you”, grinned Donny amused, groping Sam's ass for good measure. “Say the word and _at least_ one of us surely will be more than willing to take you, Sammy. No need for cold showers or jerking off.”

“The word”, said Sam softly.

“Huh?”, grunted Sander confused.

“He's trying to be funny”, snorted Trend and rolled his eyes. “Donny said 'say the word', so Sam said 'the word'. He's cute, but he's a real idiot sometimes.”

“You don't get to fuck me if you call me an idiot”, warned Sam with a frown.

“That's okay. Sander and I are more than willing to do so”, purred Donny, kneading Sam's ass.

“Can... Can we do this...?”, asked the son of Ares softly, arching into the touch. “Because I want that. You and Sander. Both. At the same time. I always wanted to know what it would feel like to have... have two cocks inside of me. I—If you want it...?”

“I sure as everything won't say no to that offer”, grinned Sander stupidly, grabbing Sam's neck to pull him into a bruising kiss of their own. “This is... our thing now. Right? I mean...”

“It is”, reassured Trend tenderly and got more comfortable. “Come here, Sammy.”

“Hey! You get him _all the time_ ”, protested Sander with a glare. “Our War Prince!”

“Well, if he wants both your cocks up his ass, then his mouth seems pretty unoccupied”, smirked the son of Athena, stretching leisurely. “So he can as well suck me off while you fuck him.”

“Three cocks? I like the sound of that”, grinned Sam greedily.

“Is that... the hormones talking?”, asked Sander surprised.

“Not really. He has a thing for cocks. You should have seen the way he looked at mine the first time we had sex”, replied Trend with an amused edge. “He is just a little obsessive with them.”

“I like cocks. Especially up my ass”, grunted Sam nonchalantly. “Anyone who has a problem with that may leave now. All others feel free to help me out here with my pregnancy hormones.”

Donny smiled amused as he slowly helped Sam out of his clothes. He had always been a curious person, so of course he had started wondering what topping would feel like after the first couple of months of his marriage with Sander and thus their very active sex-life. And if he had to chose a bottom to try it with, he would have always chosen Sam, even though he wouldn't have admitted that months ago. Sam was his best friend, the one person aside from Sander he had a very deep bond with. And to say that Sam was gorgeous would be an understatement, so that wasn't a problem either. Being drunk and being dared into it had really just been the much needed excuse to do what he had been curious about for months. Unbuttoning the tight, tight black jeans, Donny finally got the son of Ares naked again, after what felt like way too many weeks. Though once Sam was finally unpacked, Donny found himself lifted up into the air by his hips and placed elsewhere.

“San!”, protested Donny, craning his neck to glare at his husband.

“You already got to play with him”, huffed Sander as he sat his husband down on Trend's lap. “Now it's my turn. Besides, I wouldn't want Trend to feel neglected.”

Wide, sea-green eyes stared up at Trend as Donny found himself sitting on the blonde. Both boys blushed brightly, unsure what to do with each other. Out of the four of them, Donny and Trend had probably the least interaction with each other, the least bonding-time. Unsure what to do with his hands, Donny simply laid them around Trend's neck. It wasn't that he disliked Trend, the contrary quite. He liked the stoic blonde, enjoyed his sharp mind and jibes. But what he had always most appreciated about Trend had been the blonde's effort with his two boys. That Trend had trained Sam and Sander, was one of the 'Sons of War'. That Trend was Sam's boyfriend and had coaxed the brunette out of his shell. That Trend was tutoring Sander and supporting him when he was feeling the weakest. Oh, Donny had noticed how inadequate his husband had been feeling at college, but sometimes, the fact that Sander was his hero, was a problem. Because Sander didn't like looking weak or imperfect in front of Donny, which made it quite hard for Donny to actually be of help. So it was a huge relief for Donny that Trend was there for Sander when Donny couldn't. Still, Donny himself had not spend explicitly much bonding-time with the handsome blonde.

“So... What now?”, whispered Donny unsure, staring up at Trend.

“Whatever you want”, offered the son of Athena, his strong arms around Donny's slender waist. “If there is something you'd want from me, aside from knocking up my fiance, that is.”

“That was a low blow, Austin”, muttered Donny embarrassed.

“Ignatius”, corrected Sam from where he was sprawled all over Sander, heavily groping.

“Mh? What did you say?”, asked Sander – clearly asking 'Why did you break the kiss?'.

The legacy of Hermes had his hands resting on Sam's ass as the naked mohawked boy was sitting with his knees on either side of Sander, comfortable on Sander's lap. Sander himself had lost his shirt and jeans already too and judging by the way Sam was impatiently tugging on the boxershorts, they wouldn't stay much longer either. Sam craned his neck to look at Donny with a grin.

“His middle name. It's Ignatius. He's kind of embarrassed about it, so every time he annoys me, I call him Ignatius. It's a very huge part of our relationship, so if this... thing is a thing now, I think we should share that too, right?”, grinned the son of Ares cheekily.

“Does that mean we're allowed to call you Sammy too?”, inquired Sander curiously.

“I... uh... sure?”, mumbled Sam a bit embarrassed, ruffling his mohawk. “Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

Sander grinned broadly and obeyed, diving in for another longing kiss. Donny smiled slightly at the two brunettes before he turned his head back to Trend. The blonde was looking at him openly, those dark, gray eyes deep and honest. They were soft and tender, loving, as though the son of Athena cared a great deal about him. And Donny liked that feeling. He liked feeling as though someone cared for him. Sander made him feel like that. And Sam too. And now, apparently, also Trend.

“Kiss?”, asked Donny softly, licking his lips nervously.

“Good enough for me”, chuckled Trend amused and leaned in slowly.

Donny blushed brightly as Trend cupped one of his cheeks tenderly to tilt his head before uniting their lips. Kissing Trend was just like he had imagined it to be. The blonde was a gentleman down to the bone, tender and caring, the movement soft and slow, yet he took the lead without any doubt of it, controlling the kiss firmly. Someone who got Sam Raser on a short leash had to have his control crafted to perfection. Donny melted into the tender yet determined mingling of lips, his hands against a firm chest. As they parted again, he felt how Trend peeled his shirt off. An embarrassed blush spread down all the way to his chest as Donny tried to hide himself behind his arms. Trend frowned confused by this while shedding his own shirt.

“What's wrong, Donny?”, asked the son of Athena concerned. “If this makes you uncomfortable-”

“It does, but not out of the reasons you think”, reassured the half-Italian, scratching the back of his neck. “It's just... When I look at Sander and Sam and you... You're all muscular and strong...”

“Now don't belittle yourself, di Angelo”, warned Trend, catching Donny's chin with his fingers to make the younger boy look at him. “You're not muscular, yes, but you're _beautiful_. And you are the strongest of us all. Not by muscles or combat skills, but by pure power. So don't humble yourself, with power like yours, you don't need to engage in a physical fight. Besides, princesses don't fight themselves, they have their knights for that.”

The son of Athena gave Donny a playful smirk, which made the Disney Princess laugh softly. “You're right, I guess. You three, you're my knights. My strong, brave, delicious knights...”

“Your harem of handsome heroes”, provided Sam, grinning as he laid sprawled on the bed.

Sander was sitting between his legs, kissing along Sam's torso, completely captivated by the task. Donny grinned at his husband's eagerness and his best friend's cheekiness. He liked how things were, right then and there in that second. Being with the three boys that had become not just parts of his life, but came to mean his life for him. Laying on a bed, with all three of them. Wait, laying? Sea-green eyes stared up at Trend surprised. He hadn't even noticed when the blonde had laid him out on the bed and rid them both of their last pieces of clothes. He bushed. Again.

“You know”, whispered Trend into his ear as the blonde slowly ran his hands over the soft olive-skin. “Sammy had been right with one thing. You've always been my type. Well, as far as I have a type, I'd say. You're cute and beautiful. Kind-hearted and tender.”

“Oh, just kiss! You don't need to woo him!”, interrupted Sam annoyed. “Really, so circuitous!”

The son of Ares waved his arms around wildly, hitting his fiance upside the head and pulling Donny some closer. The two best friends came to rest with their heads leaned against each other while Trend and Sander busied themselves with showering their bodies with kisses and caresses. Yes, Donny could totally get used to that treatment. Though on the long run – including cuddles, which was like the most important part here and with three muscular, broad guys like his – they would need a larger bed. Maybe with more pillows. Definitely with more pillows. Donny smiled into another kiss as Trend sealed his lips. He really liked kissing the blonde. He wasn't sure about sex yet – mostly so because Trend's mere size scared him to death and beyond – but being held by the strong son of Athena surely felt nice and being kissed by him even more so. And then there was the matter of Trend's large, cunning hands. Really large and strong.

“Sander, stop getting distracted by Sammy's... everything. You know, we wanted to play”, chided Donny after another moment of enjoying Trend. “Hurry up just a little bit, mio eroe.”

“Sorry”, mumbled Sander around a rosy nipple. “Got... distracted on the way.”

The son of Ares looked thoroughly pleased with himself and proud as he had his arms crossed behind his head and was grinning like a maniac. “I got you guys wrapped around my little finger.”

“The sad thing is that he doesn't even realize just how true that statement is”, whispered Trend into Donny's ear, chuckling half amused and half frustrated. “Though I do. I know you and Sander both would lay down your lives for him as much as for each other.”

“Don't always exclude yourself... Ignatius”, chided Donny in a disapproving manner, tasting the new name on his tongue while cupping Trend's face. “Stop always over-thinking stuff.”

“I'm glad I finally get reinforcement on the whacking-Trend's-head department”, announced Sam.

The brunette was leisurely leaning into Sander's touch as Sander finally found his way down to Sam's entrance. A cunning tongue was tracing Sam's six-pack, but far more important were those propping fingers that made Sam pant and close his eyes in bliss for a second. Half-lid, forest-green eyes watched in curiosity how Trend and Donny were making out. It was a picture to be reckoned. Out of them all, Donny was the most frail, while Trend was the tallest, broadest and most muscular. Trend had the golden-blonde hair and Donny the nearly black curls. The book-worm was more on the paler side of skin while Donny had the olive-skin of his father. To say those two were laying in contrast would have been the understatement of the year. But Sam quite enjoyed the contrasts of their everything, actually. Very much so even. Licking his lips, he poked Donny's cheek until the half-Italian turned his head toward Sam so the son of Ares could capture Donny's lips. The legacy of Poseidon and Hades gave a surprised yelp at first, before the soft, plumb lips started to work against Sam's. The otherwise harsh kisser leaned back and let Donny have it. The kiss was so soft and tender that it annoyed Sam just a little bit, but Donny wasn't all that demanding and controlling, even when he dominated. It was kind of adorable and arousing to have Donny dominate him, so Sam held back. Sam gasped into their kiss as Sander added a third finger. Sander grinned broadly as he fingered the son of Ares, leaning against Trend's side while the other two boys made out.

“Aren't our bottoms cute?”, grinned the legacy of Hermes cheekily, nudging Trend.

“Yes, you are”, confirmed Trend with a wicked smirk, sneaking one arm around Sander's waist.

The brunette gave an unusually high-pitched yelp as he got lecherously groped by Trend. The son of Athena smirked broadly, squeezing Sander's ass while staring down at Donny and Sam. He surely liked this new arrangement. Various gorgeous bottoms at his beck and call, now that was Elysium.

“Can we get to the real fun part now?”, huffed Sam impatiently as he and Donny parted.

“Uhu”, stuttered the still red-faced Sander, glaring slightly at Trend.

Just to tease the brunette some more and see just how dark he could blush, Trend mouthed 'I'll have you, Trickster' at Sander. Sander yelped again and nearly fell off the bed, his face burning. A broad, teasing grin slipped onto Sam's lips as he pulled Sander into a hug and kissed him softly.

“There, there. Is the big, strong hero afraid of the big, bad Monstrosity?”, asked Sam grinning.

“Shut up”, spat Sander embarrassed, biting Sam's shoulder.

The son of Ares moaned and arched his back some. “I'll shut up if you kiss me.”

“Agreed”, interrupted Donny eagerly and scrambled off onto all fours.

The half-Italian was eager to be united with Sam again. As much as he enjoyed sex with Sander – and he would never want to trade it, never to give it up – he was really craving Sam. It had been so different yet amazingly addictive to be inside the brunette. Leaning over the son of Ares, Donny captured Sam's lips, this time around a little more pressing. He knew that Sammy liked it rough. Clawing his fingers into the long hair on the middle of Sam's head, Donny deepened the kiss. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see how his husband was slowly easing his way into Sam. The son of Ares beneath them stiffened slightly and Donny wasn't sure if it was pain or discomfort. Cupping Sam's cheek, he caressed it tenderly with his thumb, their lips not even an inch apart.

“Are you alright, Sammy?”, asked Donny tenderly, brushing his lips against Sam's.

“Y—Yeah, it's just... it's weird. I mean, it's not Trend”, mumbled Sam, a bit confused. “It feels so... different, you know? B—But it's good, really! Don't look like a kicked puppy, San!”

The legacy of Hermes blushed sheepishly as he slowly continued to enter his friend's tightness. It had been years since he had sex with someone else aside from Donny. For someone as open as Sander, this had been a little weird. But his love for Donny had kept his dick in check. Still, the prospect of having more lovers aside from Donny, not in the way of whoring around but rather in the way of having two more faithful and handsome lovers, it was quite the turn-on. And Sam was damn tight and he gave those little whines, which were just adorable.

“I think I could get used to sharing Sammy with you, the picture is quite enchanting.”

Trend smirked amused as he watched the trio trying to adjust themselves. They were truly adorable. The way Sander looked to be in total bliss, yet highly concentrated so he won't just thrust away. The tender expression in Donny's eyes as he cooed over Sam and kept kissing the brunette's face. And the slightly embarrassed Sam, silently basking in the attention. It was quite the surprise to Trend, that he was really content at the moment. He had feared that if they would open their relationships, mingle them to be one big and more complex relationship, he would feel left out. Still, it was just too perfect to see the three people he cared most about moving together like that. Sam had his arms wrapped around Sander's neck, clinging to his friend as he sat on the other brunette's lap.

“That's a very good thing, because at this point, I would not be above using my husband's thieving trickster ways to steal Sammy from you for a couple of hours every now and then”, declared Donny with a broad and cheeky grin as he sat up behind Sam, his arms encircling Sam's waist. “Mine.”

“Boys and their toys”, snorted Sam and rolled his eyes, his fingers playing with the soft hair at the nape of Sander's neck. “Behave, all three of you. And there is no keeping anyone away from anyone for that matter. You're all mine now and I do not plan on returning any of you.”

“That's the Sam I know and love”, grinned Sander and kissed Sam's jaw.

“W—What did you just say?”, sputtered Sam wide-eyed.

“That that's way better than the crying mess you were when we came home?”, frowned Sander.

“I think he got stuck on the 'and love'-part”, chuckled Donny and leaned over to kiss his husband.

“Oh”, nodded Sander in understanding, licking his lips. “I love you, you moron.”

With that, he leaned in to kiss the son of Ares. Sam grinned evidently into the kiss. While the two brunettes were so busy kissing, Donny lubed his cock up before slowly easing his way in, right next to his husband. Sam stiffened, clawing his fingers into Sander's shoulders in a painful way as he tried to adjust to the overly full feeling of having two cocks inside of him. Trend frowned concerned before he decided to intervene. He helped the boys adjust until Sam was laying on his side, one leg stretched out on the mattress, the other lifted into the air by Sander as the di Angelos were joined inside of Sam. This was better, easier for Sam to relax. Trend cradled his fiance's head in his lap, caressing the soft peanut-colored hair. The son of Ares heaved a sigh and cuddled up to his blonde.

“Are you alright, Sammy?”, asked Trend worried.

“Fuck you”, grunted Sam and rolled his eyes. “How often did I tell you not do baby me? I'm man enough to take this. Just... give me a second to get used to it, okay?”

Trend refrained from replying, instead just rolling his eyes and continuing to caress the soft mohawk in his lap. He watched with eyes as sharp as Argus' how Donny and Sander cautiously started to move, one thrusting in as the other pulled out a little. Their movement was awkward at first, but they grew more confident the louder Sam's moans became. And Sam's moans became _very_ loud as he got filled by two thick and hard cocks. Considering how in sync the di Angelo couple had always talked, fought and acted, it was no miracle that they also fucked in sync. Much to Sam's delight, who thoroughly enjoyed the way their cocks stretched him, the way they practically constantly hit his prostate in a nearly torturous way. Sander was eager to please, just as eager as Sam had always pictured him to be with Donny, so set on bringing pleasure and joy to the one he loved. His lips and tongue and teeth traced Sam's collarbone and neck, scratching, licking and kissing, his fingers twirling and pinching Sam's already hard and sensitive nipples. Donny was practically chewing Sam's neck, sucking so hard that he was sure to leave a mark, his curious fingers tracing the muscles of Sam's back, his neck, shoulder-blades, down the curve of his spine.

“Are you alright?”, asked Donny softly, catching Sam's earlobe with his teeth. “And don't chide me. I'm totally allowed to baby you, because you're carrying my child, which practically demands for me to be overly worried for you. And you know I worry too much anyway.”

“That you do, Disney Princess”, snorted Sam and rolled his eyes. “I'm fine. Perfectly fine.”

He patted Donny's hair affectionately, grinning slightly. He could hardly make Donny change. The half-Italian would always be overly worried for everything, most of all for the people he loved above all else. And if he had been on that list before, as Donny's best friend, he really didn't want to know how high he ranked on that list now that he was Donny's lover and the mother of Donny's child. He could probably consider himself lucky if he wouldn't have a hawk-like Donny looming over him 24/7 for the next six months. Donny grinned sheepishly and kissed him softly.

“I'm still sorry, mio principe di guerra”, whispered Donny tenderly.

“And I told you, it's okay, mo farraige dorcha”, grinned Sam back, kissing Donny's nose.

“ _My_ Dark Sea and _my_ War Prince”, grunted Sander with a frown, one hand on Donny's ass and the other cupping Sam's cheek to kiss him. “Now stop it with the languages. They make my head hurt.”

Trend snorted a little amused by the pout on Sander's lips. He was pretty sure the brunette would blush horribly embarrassed if he'd hear it, but Trend really found him cute. They all were.

“Well, my Trickster, perhaps we need to double our language study sessions then”, smirked Trend.

“Suddenly, your study sessions look all shades of kinky in my mind”, hummed Sam mischievously.

The son of Ares smirked up at Sander, who suddenly blushed a little. It was entirely too easy to fluster the legacy of Hermes. Then again, it had always been easy to fluster Sander with his affections. It had been easy back when Sander had been hopelessly in love with Donny before he got together with the half-Italian. So it only figured that he would now be easily flustered by his still relatively new affections for Sam and Trend. With that thought in mind did Sam turn his head enough to stare at the enormous cock of his fiance. Licking his lips hungrily, he leaned closer to start nibbling the thick shaft, licking along the length. The son of Athena groaned in lust, leaning back in the pillows more comfortably and tightening his grip on Sam's hair. Sam closed his eyes delighted, dwelling in the amazing feeling of having three cocks all to himself. Sander and Donny were to equal parts tender, loving and thorough. And Trend tasted just too delicious. He propped himself up on one arm just as the other found its way to his stomach, holding it subconsciously. Those three were _his_. They would raise their child together.

“Is everything alright?”, asked Sander confused, staring at Sam's hand.

“For the last time, you three overly worried morons, _yes_ ”, grunted the son of Ares highly annoyed. “I'm fine. Believe me, I am more than capable of making it known if that wasn't the case. Now stop fussing and keep fucking, or I swear you're going to regret it. You know I can kick your ass.”

“Right. Sorry”, nodded Sander hastily and blushed a little before kissing Sam apologetically.

The son of Ares grunted amused before he wrapped his lips around the thickness of his fiance, engulfing him deeply. Sander was the first to jerk him off, but after a few clumsy jerks, Donny swatted his hand away, smiling kindly at his husband and taking over. The tender Disney Princess was far more... effective in his touch. He knew exactly how to make Sam's back arch and draw those little, embarrassing mewls from the son of Ares. Sam was pretty sure that it was the combination of Donny's soft yet firm touch, two cocks moving inside of him, the taste of Trend on the tip of his tongue, but he had the damn best orgasm of his life. His moan was muffled by Trend's cock, the vibrating of the sound sending shivers of pleasure through the son of Athena. His own mind-blowing orgasm urged him on to make this good for his fiance too. He bobbed his head and sucked and licked more vigorously than ever, until Trend came, with his fingers clawed into the pillows, shooting his load down Sam's throat. Sam pulled away and licked his lips, laying down more comfortably on Trend's lap and licking the remains of seed from the blonde's thighs and cock. He relaxed and enjoyed the aftermath of bliss and the sensation of having Sander and Donny closing in on their own orgasms. He noticed that because of two dead giveaways. Donny got even more touchy-feely, his lips practically permanently attached to Sam's neck and his hands roaming Sam's body in such a greedy way that it made the brunette grin proudly. Sander on the other hand grew even more clumsy because of his eagerness, trailing wet kisses down Sam's torso, thrusting harder and deeper. It didn't take the married couple too long to ejaculate deep inside Sam.

“Oh fuck, this was... different. Good different”, panted Sander delighted.

He grabbed his husband around the waist and pulled him down onto the bed next to Sam. A brilliantly grinning Donny right away wrapped his arms around Sam's waist to pull the spend brunette close. Humming delighted, Sam laid his arms around Donny's shoulders and nestled his nose in the dark curls. Sander was curled against Donny's back, his arms around his husband's waist and his nose pressed against the base of Donny's neck. Trend took a moment longer before he adjusted himself to lay behind his fiance, his arms crossed with Donny's as he too had them around Sam's waist. Closing his eyes, he buried his nose in the peanut-colored mohawk, taking deep breaths of the delicious coconut-scent. The four of them took a few minutes in content silence to gather their breath and come down from the blissful high of amazing sex.

“Ti amo, mio principe di guerra”, whispered Donny into the silence and kissed Sam.

“Is tú mo ghrá, mo farraige dorcha”, replied Sam with a slight smile against Donny's lips.

“Does that mean I have to learn _two_ foreign languages now?”, groaned Sander with a pout.

“More study sessions for us”, smirked Trend with a wicked edge.

“Kinky”, chimed Donny and Sam mischievously and grinned.

“So... what now...?”, asked Sander after a moment, a little confused. “I mean... Donny and I are married and you two are engaged, but Sam is pregnant with Donny's child and I think we all agree that we all want each other. So this is kind of a mess and I... I don't know what now.”

“This bedroom is slightly larger than ours, so I'd say we keep this one and turn the other – our room, San – into a nursery for _our_ daughter”, suggested Donny. “And then we just... take it one day at a time, adjust to it. I know we can make this work. I mean, we've kind of been together for the better part of this rooming arrangement. Now we just _know_ it too. And we got the sex.”

“The sex is a great bonus”, agreed Sander thoughtful. “But... I mean, is this... alright?”

His soft, brown eyes search for Trend's, wanting to know what the blonde thought of this. He felt as though they were invading Trend and Sam's privacy. Trend's even more so than Sam's, Sander guessed. What with his husband having knocked up Trend's fiance.

“It is alright. We can hardly let the baby sleep in the bathtub”, chuckled Trend, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “And I think Donny is right. We'll have an easier time adjusting to being... whatever it is we have become when we actually share sleeping quarters.”

“But for now”, interrupted Sam firmly. “We're going to get rid of Trend.”

“Excuse me?”, grunted the son of Athena, showing just the slightest bit hurt.

Sam turned around in the embrace and stared up at his fiance. “You were in the middle of a family visit when Donny snatched you away. A visit with your new found family. Your very mortal new found family. They're probably already worried sick where you disappeared to. Look, whatever it is that we are, it'll still be here next week. And I'll also still be pregnant next week. But what you can't go back to next week is your family, you said it yourself, your second-cousin has to return to college too. Who knows when you'll next have the opportunity to see your dad's cousin and her son. I want you to go back to them and enjoy that you finally have that family and _then_ you can return home to us, to _this_ family. Is that... okay, Khan? Because I don't want to force you to go, but I also just... I don't want you to miss out on getting to know them. I know how much it pains you that you don't have any family left and now that you found them, I don't want you to waste a single day.”

Trend smiled tenderly and leaned down to capture his fiance's lips in a fierce kiss, effectively silencing him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Sander and Donny grinning at them. As they parted, Trend leaned over to kiss Donny softly. Grunting in protest, Sander leaned over Donny to steal Trend once the two other boys parted again. Trend grinned amused against Sander's lips.

“We'll miss you, brains-boy”, mumbled Sander with the slightest pout.

“That we will, mio barbagianni”, grinned Donny cheekily, kissing Trend's jaw.

“Barbagianni? Barnowl?”, asked Trend with a hint of amusement.

“The owl is the symbol of Athena and, blondie, you do look a little like a well-groomed barnowl”, giggled Donny delighted and stole another kiss. “”How about we go and take a shower before we go? Wouldn't want you to smell of sweat and sex when I bring you back.”

“Sounds like a good plan”, smirked Trend and took Donny's hand, kissing it. “Come.”

Sam grinned slightly as he watched his blonde and the father of his child (huh, still trying to get used to _that_ idea, still felt weird to Sam) leave the bedroom together. As the two were gone, Sam snuggled up to Sander for warmth. The other brunette grunted in acceptance, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist as the son of Ares rested his head on Sander's shoulder and came to lay half on top of the legacy of Hermes. Not that Sander was allowed any protest. No one took away Sam's cuddles. The slight grin turned into a full-blown happy smile as Sander folded his hands on Sam's lower back and pulled his lover some closer. Close enough so he could brush a kiss against Sam's forehead in a tender gesture that got punished with the usual annoyed 'don't be such a sap'-huff.

“I would have never thought we'd end up in an... actual bed one day”, mused Sander.

“It's not like we never did anything with each other”, snickered Sam and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah, but that was on quests and more for... relief. And we never actually had _sex_ ”, huffed Sander embarrassed. “But that we end up in a _bed_. With, like, actual sex and cuddles that follow. That's kind of... a surprise. Good surprise though.”

“Very good surprise”, agreed Sam with a small smile, rubbing his nose along Sander's collarbone.

“Yeah”, nodded Sander slowly, kissing Sam's head once more.

 

/break\

 

“You are beautiful”, whispered Trend in between the kisses he placed along Donny's shoulders.

The half-Italian stood with his back to the blonde in the relatively roomy shower-stall, warm water caressing their skin. Strong hands were running all over Donny's body, soaping him up. And oh yes, sharing a shower – or a bath, for that matter – with his lover had always been Donny's favorite thing to do. He blamed the Poseidon within him for that. Not that he would ever tell his grandpa that.

“I don't want to return you”, frowned Donny a little upset after a few moments. “I mean... I... You hold us together. You're our voice of reason. H—How are Sander and I supposed to deal with a pregnant Sam without you? How do we deal with him _at all_? I know you two have your relationship figured out, but how are we supposed to... cope? Without you?”

“You will”, reassured the blonde softly, both arms around Donny's waist in a soothing embrace. “I know you will. I wouldn't have gotten him if not for you. You're the one who's been best at coaxing him out of his shell. I know you'll do just fine. And if he doesn't cooperate, just spank him.”

The half-Italian actually _jumped_ , which was a highly amusing sight for Trend to see.

“W—What?”, yelped Donny and blushed, whirling around in the embrace to glare at him.

“Don't act so flustered. You're the one who put those ideas into his head”, chuckled Trend amused, placing his hands on top of Donny's ass now that the half-Italian was facing him. “And something tells me that topping is not the only thing our innocent, little Disney Princess is curious about.”

“You're a perverted idiot”, hissed Donny flushed and hit Trend's upper arm relatively hard.

“I just want for Sammy to be properly taken care of”, smirked the son of Athena with an innocent shrug. “And for all my boys to have much fun while I'm gone. Though... Now... What do I get before I leave...? I mean, I will be gone for quite a while, after all. Multiple _days_.”

“I—I don't... I'm not ready to have sex with... _that_ yet”, confessed Donny, averting his eyes a little in guilt and bit his lower lip. “I'm sorry, but... I just... You're _big_. Really, very big. And I'm...”

“Hey”, murmured Trend softly, tilting Donny's head up. “It's alright, princess. I can wait.”

Which was the truth. He had never been one of those horny bastards that only dated for the sake of sex. And even if that were the case, he still had Sam and Sander. Though he wasn't sure if the latter was even aware of that fact, but Trend had the goal of having Sander di Angelo beneath him.

“Okay, thank you”, smiled the legacy of Poseidon and Hades relieved and wrapped his arms around Trend's neck, pulling the taller boy down for a deep kiss.

“See, that's quite... good already”, grinned Trend amused, returning his hand to Donny's ass.

The half-Italian relaxed into the embrace again, much to Trend's pleasure.

“I'm feeling bad for you”, mused Donny as he kissed along Trend's jaw. “I mean, me and Sander get to enjoy Sam and each other. But you're doomed to suffer from blue balls for days.”

“I really hope Sammy and Sander get you to relax enough so you're ready for me once I return though”, whispered Trend with a slight smirk. “I am surely going to have much to catch up with and it would be so much more pleasant if I had all three of you at my... beck and call.”

Donny just blushed a little brighter and hid his face in Trend's neck, making Trend smile a little. Donny really was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. The blonde placed a soft kiss on top of the dark curls, drawing little circles onto the skin of Donny's butt with his thumbs, knowing fully well that one day, that ass would be his too. He just needed to give Donny a little time.

 

/break\

 

“Do you think they are fucking in there?”, asked Sander softly, frowning at the door. “They have been in the shower for an awful lot of time now. I can still hear the water running.”

“Yeah, but can you hear either of them moaning, you moron?”, grunted Sam and lifted his head to roll his eyes at the other brunette before snuggling back into Sander's arms. “Why? Jealous?”

“What? No”, huffed Sander embarrassed and slid his hands down to rest on Sam's ass. “I mean, this is like a package deal. So Trend and Donny can do whatever they want too, but... I wanna watch.”

“You utterly perverted perv”, snorted Sam, rolling his eyes once more, though this time more affectionately. “I'm sure you'll get plenty of opportunities to watch them in the near future.”

“Yeah. I hope so”, nodded Sander with the slightest pout.


	4. Returned and Reunited

Chapter 4: Returned and Reunited

 

Truth be told, Trend had expected to spend every minute missing Sam, worrying for Sam and longing for Sam. Knowing that his lover was pregnant did put a lot of worry into Trend, after all. But Sam had been right, he needed and wanted this time with his family and with them there, he barely had time to think about his Sammy and if so, he thought about how safe Sam was as long as he was with Sander and Donny. He knew for a fact that right now, Sam was as safe as possible (considering that Trend wasn't with him). Only after he left the house to return home, he started to be plagued by thoughts of Sam, Sander and Donny. On the ride to the airport and the flight back to New York, he could not stop thinking about them. He regretted that they couldn't pick him up from the airport because he arrived while they had classes. He regretted that Donny hadn't been able just pick him up with shadow-traveling, but Gabrielle and Raphael had demanded to see him off at the airport so he was forced to board a plane contrary to his original plan of getting into a taxi, waving them off and meeting Donny around the corner. His thoughts however took a doubtful turn on the taxi drive from the airport back home. Sammy surely had been fine with Donny and Sander, but what if the three of them had realized just how fine they were? On their own, without Trend? They were _perfect_. In Trend's eyes, they were perfection. What if they realized that they didn't need him, that they were perfect, without him? Sammy and Sander shared their bond from years of fighting back to back. Sammy and Donny were inseparable, gossipy best friends. Sander and Donny were a married package deal. Did he really fit in there? Did they truly need him? What if the last week of being just the three of them, of exploring their new relationship, they noticed that they worked just fine, just the three of them? What if he was to come home to a place where he wasn't wanted anymore...? Gulping hard, he slowly pushed the key into the lock with shaking hands.

“You're back! _Finally_!”, was practically screamed at him before he had the chance to open the door.

Sander stood in the door-frame, still holding the doorknob where he must have opened the door when he had heard the key in the lock. Trend stared up like a deer caught in the headlights. But the brunette wouldn't have any of that, he was practically radiating happiness, taking the bag from Trend with one hand and pulling the blonde into a deep kiss with his other arm.

“Uhm... Hello?”, tried the son of Athena unsure once the kiss ended.

“Yes. Hello”, grinned Sander sheepishly. “Sorry, but I've been stalking up and down in front of the door for like an hour now. You know, we would have picked you up from the airport, but you never even told us when you would be landing. Not having cellphones does suck sometimes. Damn.”

Trend nodded numbly, still trying to progress the excited babbling of the brunette as well as the kiss. So Sander took the opportunity to pull the blonde into the apartment, rather urgently so. The son of Athena stumbled over the rug as he got dragged through the living room and into the direction of the kitchen where he could hear Donny and Sam silently talking to each other. Sander dropped the bag in the living room and adjusted to pushing Trend from behind (to avoid the blonde stumbling again). Trend grunted, not very amused. At least until he found himself in the kitchen.

“Look what I found in front of our door! Can we keep him?”, grinned Sander broadly.

“That is a stupid question, idiot”, snorted Sam, rolling his eyes, turning toward Trend with a tender smile. “Of course we keep him. Hey, Khan. I _really_ missed you. I hope you had a good time.”

Still with that beautiful smile on his lips did Sam come to stand right next to Trend and lean in for a kiss. The blonde automatically wrapped his right arm around his Sammy, enjoying the lingering kiss. As soon as Sam's lips left his, they were replaced by Donny's. The half-Italian leaned against Trend's other side, Trend slowly laying his left arm around the lithe frame. Sander behind him grunted pleased and wrapped his arms around Trend's waist, resting his forehead against Trend's shoulder. The son of Athena took a moment to relax in the embrace of his three boys. His.

“You're supposed to be in college”, was the first thing that came to Trend's mind.

“We skipped classes. What are you going to do about it, prof? Give us detention?”, huffed Sam and rolled his eyes. “ _You_ finally returned home. You didn't think we'd just sit in stupid classes, listening to stupid lectures while you sit at home all alone? Nope, not happening. So we decided to make you a great meal. I'm sure that second cousin of yours didn't feed you well enough.”

“No one cooks as well as you, Sammy”, chuckled Trend amused and licked his lips.

“Sit down, relax. Dinner is nearly ready”, ordered Donny and ushered Trend over to the table.

While Sam and Donny returned to the hearth, Sander pulled a chair back for Trend and forced the blonde down. The thief then continued to steal Trend's jacket and shoes and brought them outside. Storm-gray eyes watched with affection how Donny and Sam worked side by side. Every so often did Donny brush past Sam's stomach with his hand, making it seem like an unintentional action, yet Trend knew better. Sander returned like an eager pup, setting the table for the four of them. Once that task was accomplished too, the brunette sat down next to Trend and grabbed one of the blonde's feet, placing it on his lap and starting to massage it. At first, the son of Athena wanted to protest and pull his foot back, but then those fingers started to work and wow, Donny really had been right. Sander knew how to give a foot-massage. Groaning pleased, Trend leaned back some.

“What did I do to deserve this special treatment?”, asked the blonde suspiciously.

“You were gone for two weeks – not counting that half day Donny stole you back for us”, grunted Sam with a glare, waving a wooden spoon at him. “We _missed_ you. And we actually kind of... hoped you missed us too? That you would be happy to be back with us and grateful for the effort...”

Cracking one eye open – he hadn't even noticed that he had closed them in utter bliss upon the treatment he was receiving from Sander – he stared over at them. Donny was staring at him like a neglected puppy and Sam looked a little upset too. Rolling his eyes, Trend sat up some.

“No, that's not it. I _am_ grateful and I appreciate it, I just... I wasn't expecting it...”

“And that's why we did it”, grinned Sander brightly. “Sam said that you're a real idiot for being a brains-boy, so you'd probably think stupid stuff about how we won't need you anymore. So we decided to skip classes so we can properly show you just how much you're needed here and how much we missed you and how important you are to us!”

“You're our voice of reason that keeps us together, just like I told you”, chimed Donny softly.

“You and me, we are engaged”, whispered Sam firmly and wrapped his arms around Trend's shoulders. “You are my future husband. You are not allowed to leave my life again. So what, we now got an additional Donny and Sander and we're having a daughter, but... You belong to me.”

“Okay”, nodded Trend softly, laying his arms around Sam's waist and pulling him closer. “Good.”

“Now that we've had the mush – believe me, Sammy is _so_ emotional since he hit this pregnancy – we can have dinner”, announced Donny delighted and handed out salads. “Broccoli and cauliflower casserole as the main dish, with a side of salmon filet to go with it. Chocolate cake as dessert.”

“Yes!”, exclaimed Sander with the happiest grin, fisting the air.

“How does he hold that weight with the amount of chocolate he eats?”, snorted Sam annoyed. “I-”

“You are _not_ fat. You're _pregnant_ ”, interrupted Donny sharply, arching one eyebrow before turning toward Trend with an exhausted expression on his face. “He's been going on about that for days.”

In another way of explanation did Donny step up to them and lift Sam's shirt some. Enough for Trend to see the tiny bulge. Pride and joy filled sea-green eyes as Donny tenderly caressed Sam's middle, the son of Ares however looked more embarrassed than anything.

“Sit down now, I want food!”, ordered Sander highly annoyed. “You're not fat, you're beautiful and healthy, which is good for our baby. So shut up and sit down to eat. Enough for _two_ , okay?”

“They have been controlling and dotting the whole time that you were away”, sighed Sam in fake annoyance, secretly bathing in the attention. “Well, at least I got a daily foot-massage out of it.”

He took a seat on Trend's other side, leaning his forehead against his fiance's shoulder. Donny smiled amused at the mohawked boy before he sat down opposite Trend. They started eating in silence, but with four ADHD teenage boys, silence didn't last all too long.

“Okay, that's enough!”, huffed Donny annoyed and shoved his salad away. “Tell us all about your family visit! Oh, you two don't look at me like that, you want to hear just as much as I do!”

“Yeah, but I thought we agreed to give Trend the time and decide when he wants to tell us, maybe it wasn't so good after all!”, hissed Sam and waved his hands wildly. “We didn't want to push!”

“It's okay, Sammy”, chuckled Trend amused, resting his left hand on his fiance's thigh.

“Okay... so... you'll tell us?”, asked Sander, staring at him like a hopeful Golden Retriever.

“You're adorable”, snorted Trend and patted Sander's hair (much to the brunette's displeasure, because that totally ruined his hairstyle!). “It was... pleasant. I'm not sure how to... describe it. I haven't felt like that since my dad had been alive and had been dating Camille... When I was four, when I still had family. It feels like... like I have a real family again... I... Aunt Gabby is _very_ dotting. Technically speaking, Gabrielle is my father's cousin, but she said that she doesn't want to hear any of this family-tree-mambo-jumbo and that I should call her aunt Gabby. I didn't know them until now because aunt Gabby had moved back to France after her husband had died in a car crash, since her mother – my grandfather's brother's wife – originally came from Marseilles.”

“So... Ignatius Austin had a brother, huh?”, grinned Sam with a teasing note. “What was his name?”

“Frigidarius”, replied Trend reluctantly, wincing at the other boys' laughter. “Which, amusingly enough, happens to be Raphael's middle name.”

“Who's Raphael?”, asked Sander and perked up, bright chocolate eyes sparkling with jealousy.

“He's Gabby's son. Aunt Gabby had a good laugh too when she heard that her dear cousin had named his son after his father too, just like she had named her son after her father”, explained the son of Athena while trying the salmon. “Mh, this is utterly delicious.”

“Thank you”, chimed Sam and Donny proudly, grinning at him and high-fiving.

“Which basically makes him my second cousin once removed, but yeah, family-tree-mambo-jumbo”, chuckled Trend amused. “So let's just call him my cousin, since we call my second cousin 'aunt Gabby'. Anyway, the two of them are pretty amazing. Raphael is studying to become an engineer, I think him and Nico could certainly spend hours techno-babbling. He reads a lot, so we got something to talk about too. He's very... kind. Amusing, actually. And Gabby likes to cook, though she's not all that good – the first night, Raphael kindly ordered pizza for us after dinner – but she means good. She's that little round, short and motherly kind, with a heavy French accent. Then again, they _are_ living in New Orleans, in the French quarter. A beautiful place. Raphael showed me around, all the little corners only people who live there know. It's amazing. One day, I want to take you guys there too. I'm sure you'll like it, it has a certain... appeal.”

His boys perked up at that delighted, which kind of figured. Sam was still growing restless when he was stuck in one place for more than a few months and Donny had grown up with many family vacations, so he too had a love for seeing new places. Sander though, he was greedy to see something else. The only other thing he had ever seen had been their quest to Europe and that wasn't really a vacation. Other than that, the legacy of Hermes only knew New York, New Athens and New Rome. So New Orleans surely fit the theme, mused Trend with a grin.

“So you had a good time?”, asked Donny with a tender, soft smile.

“I had an amazing time”, whispered Trend with a far-off look in his eyes. “It's... I can't describe how much this meant to me, having a family... T—Talking about my father and grandparents...”

“I... What happened to your grandparents anyway? Your father... you told us about him, but... Why couldn't your grandparents take you in after your father had died?”, asked Donny curiously.

“My grandparents – together with Raphael's grandparents – had died on a cruise when I was eight. You could say that my family is not very... lucky when it comes to living long lives”, sighed Trend.

“But you're totally different”, protested Sander frowning. “You're going to live for like as long as I am because none of you are allowed to die before me because I totally wouldn't be able to deal.”

“We know, mio eroe”, cooed Donny and kissed his husband softly.

“Now, enough of me”, declared Trend as he finished his casserole. “How have you three been coping while I was gone? It does seem like the whole figuring-out is going... well?”

“Well does not cover how amazing it has been!”, declared Sander with a broad grin and stood to clear the table. “I mean, it was kind of weird at first, because Sam looked like an abandoned kitten when Donny and I snuggled on the couch. So we kind of... adjusted the couches.”

“You did now, didn't you?”, chuckled Trend amused.

He had noticed when Sander had pushed him through the living room. Their two couches were pushed together in an L-shape, seeing as the couches had quite the depth, the meeting point of both couches would probably make for an excellent cuddle-spot for all four of them.

“Not the only thing we changed in the apartment”, grinned Donny and grabbed Trend's hand.

Sander and Sam followed closely as the half-Italian led the way over to what at least used to be the bedroom of Sander and Donny. Once the door was opened widely, Trend realized that by now _that_ surely wasn't the case anymore. It was a beautiful, if not _very_ girly, nursery. Pink and purple dominated and the walls were painted with scenes from fairy tales, the cradle looked a bit like a little castle even, with roses painted onto it to look like Sleeping Beauty's castle.

“This looks... amazing”, commented the son of Athena after a moment. “Very... princess-like.”

“Of course it looks princess-like”, huffed the son of Ares and rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. “My baby girl is going to be a spoiled, little princess. Just like her daddy.”

Donny didn't react to the jab, he just leaned over to plant a kiss on Sam's lips, hands resting against Sam's middle in a nearly protective hold. Sander huffed slightly at that and walked over to Trend, pulling the blonde down into a demanding kiss of his own.

“They have been doing this the whole time, that protective-possessive you're-having-my-baby-thing”, grunted Sander with a glare. “But then I didn't have anyone to kiss. Now you're back.”

“Oh, so now I have to kiss you every time they get cuddly?”, grinned Trend teasingly, wrapping his arms around the brunette and pulling him close for another kiss. “I think I can live with that.”

“Come with us to the living room. Let's all get cuddly together”, demanded Donny with a smile.

“I second that”, agreed Sam and together, the two pushed Sander and Trend out of the room.

“Can I see the bedroom first, maybe?”, asked the son of Athena amused.

“Oh. Right”, nodded Donny sheepishly. “Come! It's really... uhm... stuffed?”

“It's really comfortable, is what he meant”, corrected Sam and opened the door. “See?”

And yes, comfortable was the best way to describe a room that consisted to 90% of bed. There was the most gigantic bed possible right beneath the window opposite the door. On either side was a nightstand. The only other things in the room were the two tall wardrobes left and right of the door, one of them being Sam's and Trend's and the other was easily recognized as the one from Donny's and Sander's room. It was pretty cramped, but then again, they had their living room and their study for hanging out and actually doing stuff. The only thing they had ever done in their bedrooms anyway had been sleeping and sex (though if Trend recalled that drunken dare correctly, the bed seemed not to be a limit for Sander and Donny), because they enjoyed spending time with their roommates too much to hole up in their bedrooms during the day.

“Nice”, nodded Trend in an appreciating manner. “Very large bed. I'm sure you put it to good use already while I was gone. I want details. Very, very detailed details.”

“Perv”, giggled Donny and hit the blonde's upper arm. “Now? Cuddles?”

“Cuddles!”, agreed Sander eagerly, pushing Trend down onto the couch.

The blonde grunted slightly and tried to adjust himself some. He was sitting on the meeting point of the couches, his legs stretched along one of the couches and back resting against the one parallel to the TV. Sander sneaked between Trend and the backrest of the couch his legs were stretched out on, pulling his husband with him so Donny came to lay on top of Trend, curled together on the blonde's chest. Sam snuggled up to Trend from the other side, curling together so he was kind of sprawled over both Donny and Trend, with his legs along the other couch. Sander, who had his arms around Donny's waist, started to caress the soft stripe of hair running along Sam's scalp.

“Not to spoil the fun, but shouldn't one of us turn on the TV and put a DVD in?”, asked the son of Athena bemused, cocking one eyebrow. “Or are we really just going to cuddle?”

“Naw. Movie”, agreed Sander and tried to find a way out of the hero-pile. “Which one?”

“Since this is our Trend-spoiling-time, we are going to watch his favorite”, replied Donny firmly.

“Right”, agreed the brunette and came to stand in front of the shelf. “Uhm... So... Which one?”

“You really don't know his favorite movie?”, asked Sam a little stunned. “We've been living together for months now and been friends for so, so many years...?”

“He's never been a movie-guy”, defended the embarrassed legacy of Hermes. “I know his favorite book and comic book and author and stuff, but when it comes to movies, he always just... shrugs. So that's totally not my fault! And every time we have a movie night, he caves to whatever you want anyway! Or we all just do whatever my adorable husband with the puppy-eyes wants!”

Said adorable husband with the puppy-eyes batted his eyelashes at them and smiled like the most innocent creature on this planet. Though Sam didn't let himself be fooled by that, after all he was currently carrying the very solid proof for Donny's lack of innocence right under his heart. Leaning over, he kissed the legacy of Poseidon/Hades fiercely, his nails clawed into the soft curls at the back of Donny's neck. Trend hummed delighted and leaned back some to enjoy the view as Sammy and Donny practically made out on top of him. And what a delicious view.

“They do that too, all the time. It's like you're not even there and they're all over you, making out!”, groaned Sander annoyed, tapping his foot on the ground. “Donny really has a weird obsession with Sam since he knows that our War Prince is pregnant. It's like, sometimes they totally forget everything around them. Totally annoying, so I need you when they make me feel neglected.”

“Neglected?”, snarled Sam a little ridiculed. “Who spend three hours in the shower with Donny last night while I was bored to death? Huh? And who had been to the park with Donny while I had been stuck in that stupid exam two days ago? And what about-”

“I think I understand just fine”, interrupted the son of Athena with a smile. “With three people, one is always left out. I suppose... I was wrong after all. You do need me...”

“So none of us has to be alone”, finished Donny with a knowing smile, pecking Trend's lips.

“Now, movie”, demanded Sander impatiently. “I want back in on the cuddles!”

“Blackbeard and the Change of Tide”, replied Sam amused. “The third of the Blackbeard movies.”

“Oh. I could have figured that out on my own”, muttered Sander, a little disappointed in himself as he grabbed said DVD to put it in. “That's based on your favorite book, after all...”

“Our little pirate-nerd”, chimed Sam teasingly and kissed Trend's cheek. “So adorable.”

The others agreed with soft humming. Once the DVD was put in, Sander hurried back to his spot between the backrest and Trend. Trend's arm wrapped around the brunette's waist and pulled him some closer. A comfortable silence befell them as they watched the movie. And even after that, they stayed silent as they moved over to their bedroom, too comfortable with just laying with each other.

 

/break\

 

The son of Athena woke up to the feeling of Sam cuddling up to him and the sound of Sander and Donny vigorously fucking right next to them. Cracking one eye open, he looked at the married couple. Sander had Donny's legs over his shoulders while he thrust into his husband.

“Good morning”, grunted Trend with one cocked eyebrow. “I see you started without me.”

“Well”, drawled Sam as he leaned up enough to hover above the blonde's face and lean down to kiss him slowly. “They didn't believe me when I told them that you sleep like a rock. So Donny and I had sex. You slept through it. But then Sander got so freaking horny from watching that he wanted a round too. And since dear Donny and his wicked Poseidon-powers really knocked me out, well...”

He motioned into the general direction where Donny was just throwing his head back in ecstasy as he came all over their joined bodies. Trend scratched his chin embarrassed and irritated that he had missed the show. He absentmindedly noted that he needed a shaving again.

“You really sleep like a coma patient”, grunted Sander as he collapsed on top of his husband.

“You're _heavy_! Get down from me!”, panted Donny and hit Sander's arm.

Grinning apologetically, the brunette rolled down from the half-Italian after stealing another kiss. Sam freed himself from Trend's grasp to snuggle up to Sander, trailing kisses down the brunette's torso and to his cum-strained six-pack, eagerly licking Donny's cum off the delicious abs.

“I love his tongue and what he does with it”, commented Sander and relaxed completely.

“So do I. But you just stole my Sammy”, complained Trend with one cocked eyebrow.

“You can have my Donny?”, offered Sander with a sneaky grin.

Trend also cocked the other eyebrow and stared over at an impishly grinning Donny. The half-Italian looked hungry. Not for food though. The impish grin took a dirty turn as Donny spread his legs invitingly and beckoned Trend over. The blonde took another moment to wait and see before he slowly climbed over Sam and Sander to reach the tempting half-Italian.

“Is that an offer I can accept or are you simply teasing me?”, questioned the son of Athena.

“I... spend the last week contemplating”, replied Donny softly and wrapped his arms around Trend's neck. “And I figured that... if I'll try to fit _that_ in, I need to be... thoroughly prepared. Like having sex with Sander first prepared. And I also found out that whenever I have sex with Sammy, I get _extremely_ horny. Like, I could go for three rounds horny. And... well, I've had Sammy and you saw me and Sander just now... so... are you up to be my third for the day?”

“And it's only eight in the morning”, commented Trend highly amused and leaned down.

“What can I say? When I wake up to three gorgeous guys in my bed, who am I to not enjoy them?”, asked Donny slyly and pulled the blonde into a heated kiss. “Now be good and make love to me.”

Those words were accompanied by a bottle of lube that practically got thrown at Trend's head, followed by a 'Ooops, sorry' from a sheepish Sander. Rolling his eyes at the brunette, Trend started to lube his cock up. Though he got quite distracted by wandering hands as Donny tried to simultaneously touch every inch of strong, muscled body, making delighted noises every time he touched a part he particularly enjoyed. Trend smiled amused.

“Don't drool, Donny”, smirked the son of Athena teasingly. “Now... are you ready?”

A little bit of uncertainty crossed through sea-green eyes before the legacy of Poseidon nodded slowly. His fingers dug deep into Trend's shoulders and the blonde was pretty sure that it would leave bruises, but he didn't care as long as it helped his lover. He knew that his sheer size was enough to intimidate Donny, so he was actually quite surprised that the half-Italian had agreed to have sex with him anyway. He wanted it, very badly, but he would have been content with having an emotional and romantic relationship with Donny, instead of a sexual. Another moment passed, with Donny gripping Trend in a bruising manner and Trend hovering in front of Donny's cum-leaking entrance. Only after the half-Italian took a calming breath did Trend slowly ease his way in. The blonde spend many minutes with entering the younger boy inch by inch, placing tender kisses on every part of Donny's body that he could reach, one hand wandering up and down Donny's thigh while the other twirled an already hard knob between his fingers. His lips caught the other nipple cunningly, pulling slightly and licking over it. The moans he earned from Donny grew more and more heated as his member slowly rose to attention again. Only when Donny's cock was fully hard again did the blonde move in slow thrusts. Donny was tight, as though his ass was gripping Trend's cock to keep it inside. The only thing tighter was the grip Donny had on Trend's shoulders.

“This is pretty hot”, murmured Sam from where he licked over Sander's nipples teasingly.

Sander nestled a hand in Sam's mohawk, caressing it in an encouraging manner as that earned him more little cat-licks over his nipples and abs. “Yeah. Though I still think that watching Donny fuck you is way, way hotter. But that could be because I've never seen a dominant Donny before...”

Sam chuckled lowly before adjusting them some more. He came to lay down more comfortably next to Sander and grabbed the other brunette's arms to lay them around his waist. At first, Sander gave a slightly displeased grunt because Sam had stopped licking his body. But feeling the firm curve of Sam's ass pressing against his crotch was pretty amazing too.

“What are you doing there, Sammy?”, mumbled Sander confused, staring down at the other.

“I'm trying to... animate you into fucking me”, replied the son of Ares with a deadpanned expression. “But if I have to explain that to you, I guess I'm failing miserably...”

“Uhm, no, I got that part quite clear”, grunted Sander and blushed a little. “But the question was more like... why? I mean, you said you're knocked out, so...”

“Knocked out, knocked up, well... your husband likes knocking with me”, grinned Sam and shrugged. “The problem is, that contradicts. Because the being knocked up part is making me really horny, so watching how Trend takes Donny makes me want sex too, even though I'm knocked out. So, I guess, I'll just lay there and let you pleasure me. But for that, we need you _hard_.”

“Makes sense”, agreed Sander and rubbed himself against Sam's body. “Believe me, between you pressing up against me and those two having sex next to us, I'll be hard in no time.”

“Sounds good enough for me”, nodded Sam in an approving manner.

While Trend's tempo increased as he took Donny in long, hard strides, Sam continued to rub himself against Sander's body. Sander's nose was buried in the soft mohawk, his hands wandering over the smooth bronze skin, while his eyes were fixed on the way Trend moved and fucked. Donny stared at Sam and Sander from the corner of his eyes before he pulled Trend into a heated kiss. As much as he had been afraid of the Monstrosity, as much did he enjoy it now. It had been plenty uncomfortable at first, stretching him just too much. Only thanks to Trend's tender touch did he feel more comfortable now. And wow, once he was more comfortable, damn did that feel amazing. He had never felt that full before and Trend truly knew how to worship his partner's body. It was no surprise that Trend had been the first person Sam had trusted enough to have sex with.

“Principe di guerra?”, murmured Donny, his voice rough from the last two hours of moaning and having amazing sex with his amazing boys. “How about you and your cunning mouth come here?”

“No! You can't have my War Prince! You already have our brains-boy”, whined Sander with a pout.

Sam craned his neck enough to smirk at Sander wickedly before he sat up. Suddenly, Sander lost all protests, because he was faced with Sam's tempting ass. The son of Ares sat down, with his backside facing Sander, engulfing Donny's hardness with his lips and bobbing his head slowly.

“Oh yes, that is good”, purred Donny delighted and relaxed. “Good boys.”

“Cheeky bastard”, snorted Sam before he gave the whole length one lick. “But you taste good.”

“Feels good too. Not that you care much”, chuckled Trend with a smirk.

“Oh, I care. I care how he feels inside of me”, huffed the son of Ares.

“Less talking, more sucking”, complained Donny with an adorable pout. “Please?”

“Horny bastard”, muttered Sam and returned his full attention to the hard cock in front of him.

Yep, Sander's erection was back. Then again, he would have to be dead not to be affected by the picture in front of him. Trend was thoroughly fucking a moaning and gasping Donny, who got sucked off by a very eager Sam, whose ass was pointing into Sander's direction, giving the legacy of Hermes the perfect view of the slightly red, puckered hole, with Donny's cum dripping out of it and slowly running down the toned thighs. All in all, very inspiring for a teenage boy.

“Can I have you now, Sammy?”, asked Sander, not ashamed of the pleading note to his voice.

Sam just flipped him the finger, making Trend chuckle. “I think that's a 'fuck, yes'.”

A dopey grin slid onto Sander's lips as he positioned himself behind the War Prince. Strong hands gripped the slim hips firmly, cautiously entering the already loose hole. Just the thought of why Sam was so loose and slick made Sander all the more eager and horny. Sander had come to appreciate the more dominant Donny quite a lot in the past week. It was utterly hot how wicked and controlling Donny could be when he was with Sam. A total turn-on for the legacy of Hermes.

“You know what would look good?”, murmured Sander as he trailed kisses along Sam's shoulder blades. “A tattoo. Like, a tribal tattoo, over your back. That would be really hot.”

“I'm actually surprised he said tribal and not his name”, chuckled Donny amused.

“Mh... That would be nice too...”, mused Sander thoughtful.

“If you could stop talking about how to best mark me like I'm your property?”, snarled Sam displeased as he let go of Donny's cock long enough to glare at his lovers. “More fucking?”

Sander started slightly at the bite to Sam's words. He turned to lock eyes with his husband, though Donny looked as startled as he felt, running his fingers through Sam's mohawk. After the short exchange, both turned to look inquisitively at Trend.

“Sammy _really_ doesn't like being marked like a... possession”, commented the blonde. “It... Well...”

“Oh, stop fucking stuttering around”, interrupted Sam irritated. “It reminds me of _Leroy_. There. I said it. Would you idiots now finally stop with it and continue with the sex!”

Sander frowned displeased and leaned back down again, kissing Sam's neck tenderly. “I didn't mean it like that. You're not a thing to be owned. But... I just... I want _us_ to belong _together_.”

“Urgh, don't turn into a sap. Just... move, okay?”, huffed the son of Ares with a faint blush.

“I love you”, stated Sander, punctuating each word with a kiss against Sam's neck.

“You're all such little pansies”, groaned Sam annoyed, rubbing his cheek against Donny's cock.

“And you secretly love it”, smirked Trend knowingly as he increased his speed.

He could feel the fast approach of his orgasm. Only as he could feel the tight pull in his balls did he grab the back of Sander's neck and pull the brunette into a bruising kiss. With Sander's taste on his lips and the feeling of Donny's tightness around his cock did Trend come. Hard. While he emptied himself deep inside the half-Italian, Donny was busy moaning wantonly at the filled feeling, bucking his hips up, thrusting into the warmth of Sam's mouth. The son of Ares reacted immediately, curling his tongue around the hardness, licking and sucking, determined to finish the younger boy off before Trend came down from his orgasm. Sander's hard thrusts from behind were quite the motivation too. Moaning around the mouth full of cock send the last pleasurable jolt through Donny that the half-Italian had needed to reach his own release too. Sam winces slightly as Donny pulled on his hair in reflex, though the hot cum shooting down his throat was pretty distracting from the small pain. Nearly chocking on it, Sam did his best to swallow it all.

“Oh yes, this was good”, purred Donny delighted and stretched some. “I'm satisfied.”

“Thank the gods”, snorted Sander and rolled his eyes. “You're like unsatisfiable.”

“Don't tease him”, huffed Sam. “We all know that you love his unsatisfiable ways.”

Trend chuckled amused as he climbed over to lay down beside Donny, pulling the half-Italian into a more comfortable hug so the two of them could watch Sander and Sam from a better angle. Donny gave an agreeable hum as he snuggled up to the blonde. It surely looked good, Sam on all fours, with Sander behind him, pondering him hard. That had Donny's approval.

“So, was it that bad, being with the Monstrosity?”, asked Sander teasingly.

“Why don't you find that out yourself?”, shot Donny back, a wicked smirk on his lips.

“I second that idea”, agreed the son of Athena, mirroring Donny's smirk.

“Right now he's _mine_ ”, huffed Sam with a glare. “So don't distract him.”

A soft chuckle escaped Donny's throat as he remained silent so he won't distract his husband from the very important task of fucking Sam. He had already experienced the wrath of a Sam who got denied his sexy-times and he was not keen on repeating it (though he had enjoyed watching how Sander spanked Sam for being so snarky). A tender smile found its way onto Donny's face as he watched Sam and Sander. He loved how serene Sam looked whenever he had sex, like... it was the only time that he felt completely relaxed and at ease. Completed.

“Ha—arder, San”, ordered the son of Ares.

Sander obeyed, giving it his best. He slowly let go of Sam's hips so he could wrap one arm around the slender waist to grab Sam's cock, the other hand tenderly stroking Sam's back. The pleasant hum coming from Sam was enough confirmation for him to know that this was good. Sander wasn't sure if he was just that good, or if Sam was just so very eager and horny from the previous events of the morning, but either way, it didn't take the son of Ares long to come. It surely was Sander's favorite feeling to have his lovers tighten around him, so it didn't surprise him that he followed tail. Once he spend his very last drop of cum inside the mohawked teen, he pulled Sam close to his chest and collapsed next to Trend and Donny on the bed, placing kisses along Sam's shoulders.

“So... this is our thing now?”, asked the son of Athena intrigued.

“Can't be”, frowned Donny thoughtful. “We can't spend two hours fucking every morning. I don't even want to picture at what unholy times we'd have to get up for that... No, really not.”

“I meant the orgy thing in general”, chuckled Trend and cocked one eyebrow. “The... everyone with everyone thing. The all of us belonging together thing. Is that a thing now?”

“It totally is!”, exclaimed Sam and waved a lazy hand. “And none of you get to object! Sally needs her daddies, so her daddies are going to be nice and spoil her mommy.”

“Sally?”, repeated the other three boys surprised.

“Oh. Uhm. Right. I've been... thinking about a name for the baby”, mumbled Sam and blushed.

“And you decided to name her after my grandmother?”, asked Donny taken aback.

“Well, not... entirely”, drawled Sam with rising embarrassment.

“Are you going to tell us, or do we have to wait until she introduces herself to us?”, questioned Trend a little amused. “What is it? Why are you so embarrassed about the name?”

“It's... Cornelia Salene Raser di Angelo”, whispered Sam softly, barely giving the boys any time to progress the name. “Because I figured out that... the, the Rodriguez family has a naming tradition. Chris and Clarisse did it for fun, because their names coincidentally both start with a C. Calandra, Chrysander and Charisma. So I thought our daughter's name should start with a C too. And then I asked uncle Liam for a copy of the Austin-family tree and checked and noticed that, well, your grandma's name started with a C too. Cornelia Blackwood. So... I thought... Cornelia, for you both. And Salene because, as you may have noticed, my family doesn't just pass my name down from father to son, but we also name our daughters to... belong to the family. Like my mom Jolene, aunt Malene and my cousin Selene. Since Cornelia is Trend's grandma's name, I thought maybe, as a second name, one that fits my family's tradition but also relates to Donny's family. Salene, shot Sally. Like Donny's grandma. So we got the traditions covered and the name somehow relates to all four of us. I thought that would be... nice. But in my head, I call her Sally. It's shorter.”

“Cornelia Salene Raser di Angelo”, repeated Trend with a small smile. “I like it. I have very fond memories of my grandmother, albeit they are only... few.”

“Yeah”, agreed Sander with a broad grin. “Feels like she's part mine too, even though she isn't.”

“She _is_ part yours too, even though she's not yours by blood”, protested Sam with a frown. “She's ours. She's our daughter. Mine and Donny's and yours and Trend's.”

As he said that, he tenderly placed his hands on his stomach. It was only the slightest bulge yet, easily mistaken for Sam having eaten too much, but to the boys that knew that this wasn't the case, it was oh so prominent. Donny scooted closer so he could wrap his arms around Sam's waist and pull him close up against his chest, tugging Sam's head under his chin. Sander had his arms around Sam's waist from behind, his hands also on the other brunette's stomach. Trend rested his head on Donny's shoulder, content looking at his boys. His family. The thought made him smile.


	5. The Raser di Angelo Family

Chapter 5: The Raser di Angelo Family

 

Nico di Angelo was the most satisfied child of Hades possible. He was pretty sure that if they would go any more often, his dick would fall off. Panting hard, he collapsed on top of his naked, sweaty and delicious husband, hastily rolling down from the son of Poseidon. Leaning over to his husband, Nico placed a tender kiss on Percy's cheek. The Sea Prince turned to capture Nico's lips.

“You going to untie me, love?”, questioned Percy, tugging on his tied wrists.

A wicked smirk slid onto Nico's lips as he took in the mesmerizing picture of the greatest hero of Olympus, naked, widely spread and tied to the headboard. The Italian simply shook his head and folded his arms over Percy's stomach to rest his head on them.

“I know you, mio amore”, pointed Nico out. “You've been cooking my favorite food for the last week. The fact alone that you _cooked_. We have been having sex twice a day in the past week too, even though you're normally more exhausted from your work to obey my sex-drive. And the _kinks_. You normally only dress up for me on my birthday, Valentine's and such, but you've been wearing the French maid outfit _and_ the nurse-dress in the past week. And as much as I thoroughly enjoy this, I still wonder why exactly. Something is up. You're trying to distract me and you're trying to appease me for whatever is to come. So I figured two can play this game. I have you tied up and I think with the past three hours we just spend together, not even you are in any state to fight your way out of those bonds. You're going to tell me whatever it is you're not telling me _now_.”

“Really, Nick?”, groaned Percy and glared a little. “Now? With your cum up my ass, naked and tied up? Can we _please_ talk about something so important with both of us dressed?”

“Obviously not. Otherwise you would have already told me”, pointed Nico out, deadpanning.

“Okay... So... Don't freak out, don't tear any throats out and do not threaten anyone. You have to swear that first before I tell you anything”, warned the son of Poseidon stubbornly.

“I... swear. But you know that this is not a very calming statement”, grunted Nico unamused.

“We're going to be grandparents in six months”, blurted Percy out, staring wide-eyed at Nico.

The bedroom grew eerily silent for way too long. It also grew a little too dark. Percy squirmed.

“Which one?”, asked Nico, his voice barely above a whisper. “And I can't even say how much I despise the following sentence, but please tell me it's Donny. He's at least married. Respectable. If that blasted little Chase-brat knocked Thess up, I will cut his dick off and send it to Piper and Annabeth in a box. Or Percy and this... this guy, this Apollo-guy. Or was it the Hermes-brat? I lose track of her boyfriends way too easily. Don't tell me that finally had consequences.”

“Calm down, love”, whispered Percy softly. “Calm down and let me explain.”

Nico nodded reluctantly and untied his husband so he could pull his Sea Prince into his lap, his arms securely wrapped around Percy's waist to keep him in place. The son of Poseidon leaned into the embrace, melting against his husband, while Nico trailed kisses along Percy's shoulders.

“Tell me”, demanded the son of Hades. “Before I have a heart-attack.”

“It is Donny”, started Percy, hastily continuing as he saw the glare. “But not like you think.”

“What does that even mean?”, grunted Nico with a fierce glare.

“He's not the... mother. He's the father. And Sander wasn't involved in the baby-making”, started the son of Poseidon softly, frowning slightly. “He... slept with Sam. Sam Raser. Without using protection. Now Sam's pregnant with our first grandchild.”

“Sam... is... pregnant... with... Donny's...”, stated Nico doe-eyed. “But Sam's with Trend. And...?”

“I think those four are struggling in the same way Hazel and Frank had struggled with Leo. Just imagine Leo would have had a partner too back then”, supplied Percy softly. “They're... still figuring themselves out. That's why I didn't want to tell you before, actually. I wanted to wait until the boys have settled with their relationship. But yes, Sam is pregnant with Donny's child.”

“I need a drink. A strong drink”, declared the son of Hades hoarsely.

 

/break\

 

Sander was laying in their bed, his arms crossed behind his head. There was only a certain amount of time that a hero could spend staring at the ceiling in boredom. And that limit had been reached about an hour ago. Since then, he had spend his time fantasizing about what to do with his boys once they would have time for him again. Donny had classes and Sammy was at work. And Trend? The blonde had to learn for some stupid, stupid exam, so he had been locked into the study for the last three hours now. Having a day off when all his boyfriends had other things to do sucked.

“San? Are you still alive in there?”, asked Trend's concerned voice as he knocked softly on the bedroom door. “It's awfully quiet in there. You're never that silent. Are you alright?”

“I'm bored”, whined the brunette and sat up just as Trend entered the bedroom.

The blonde smirked amused and nodded into the direction of the hall. “Come. If you promise me to stay as silent as you managed to stay in the past hour, you're allowed inside.”

“Okay! I promise!”, yelped Sander and jumped down from the bed like an excited puppy.

The hero really wasn't made to stay on his own for too long. Boredom was the worst thing possible for him. He did not sit still, he did also not stay silent and even less so he did not remain without some kind of human contact for such horribly, horribly long hours. So he refrained from protesting to the cheeky grin on Trend's lips or the way the blonde wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, because it was human contact and he wasn't alone anymore. Together, the two entered the study, where Trend got comfortable on the couch, motioning to the spot next to him.

“What are you working on, blondie?”, asked Sander as he laid down on the couch.

His legs were pointing up into the air, dangling around there, while his arms were folded on Trend's thighs, with his head resting on top of them. Curious, brown eyes looked up at Trend.

“Nothing that would interest you”, assured the son of Athena, absentmindedly patting Sander's hair. “Now be a good boy and stay silent so I can continue working, Sandy.”

“Don't call me that”, complained Sander, snuggling up to Trend to get more patting.

Truth be told, the son of Athena was highly astonished that Sander actually managed to stay completely still and silent for about thirteen minutes. That were eleven minutes more than he had expected. Though then the brunette started to cuddle up some more, pushing Trend's shirt up enough to reveal the skin up to his navel. Hungry teeth started to nibble on Trend's hipbone while curious fingers played with the blonde hair of Trend's happy trail.

“Chrysander”, warned Trend with a deadpanned expression.

“Mh?”, mumbled Sander, licking along the hipbone. “I didn't say a word.”

“You're trying to leave a hickey on my hip”, commented the son of Athena. “That qualifies as distracting. You not talking isn't effective if your tongue and teeth do the deed.”

“Sorry”, sighed Sander and let go reluctantly. “I just... I'm bored and horny. I didn't get to have sex with Donny before he left because he has to spend today sitting on hard wooden chairs so he doesn't like bottoming in the morning. And Sammy only had time for one round. Which Donny took.”

“You could have objected and taken Sammy yourself”, shrugged Trend a little amused.

“Right”, snorted Sander and glared up at the blonde. “You try and deny Donny anything when he turns those large, sparkling eyes and that quivering, delicious lower-lip on you.”

“Point taken”, agreed the son of Athena and nodded a little.

“And I spend the last hour fantasizing about you guys. So now I'm horny”, whined Sander.

“And... what did you fantasize about?”, inquired Trend intrigued, slowly closing his laptop.

“Mostly about Sammy... and you...”, admitted the brunette a little pink around the nose.

“Please, enlighten me some more, Sandy”, urged the son of Athena on, getting more comfortable on the couch and pulling Sander with him so the brunette laid half on top of Trend.

“It's just...”, started the legacy of Hermes unsure. “We didn't do much since you came back two days ago. And, well, while you were away, Donny and me had a lot of sex with Sammy. But it was just... normal. Well, not _really_ normal, because we doubled him and Sammy gave Donny a rimming once, so yeah... Not entirely vanilla and all... And, well, I spanked Sammy two times. Because he kinda pleaded me to. So I just... I was wondering, what your relationship was like in bed, before we all got together. Donny and Sammy talk about sex all the time, so Donny probably knows, but Sammy and me, or you and me, we don't talk about such things. So... I was wondering... I mean, you spank Sammy when he's... uhm... naughty? When he's 'out of line', as he put it...”

“When his Ares-side takes over and he's being rude. Or just plain irrational”, nodded Trend.

“It made me curious... H—How far does your relationship with him go...?”, mumbled Sander embarrassed and brightly red-faced. “Is it like... does he call you master, or do you... t—tie him up sometimes, or... uhm... well... Is he like... y—your... uhm... slave-boy?”

The way the brunette was stuttering around and rushing the last part out was just too adorable. It made the blonde smile a little and he caressed Sander's side softly, pulling him some closer.

“I'm glad you haven't tried to figure that out with Sammy”, commented the son of Athena. “No, he's not my slave-boy and he would kick you in the balls so hard you won't get an erection for a month if you'd suggest such a thing. He wants someone to take care of him, like with the spanking, but he doesn't want to be someone's _possession_. The... bondage... I suggested that to him once. He had a panic-attack. He told me that the last time... the last time Jones raped him, he had him tied to the bed because Sam tried to fight him off. It's... a trigger for him.”

“Oh...”, whispered Sander with a crestfallen look. “I don't want him to have panic-attacks.”

“That's why you have to be... cautious about certain things. Not too cautious though because then he throws one of his 'I'm not a glass-doll'-fits”, grunted Trend a little annoyed. “So I never tried to approach the topic of bondage again and other kinky things... I just wait for Sam to suggest things, it's easier that way. Then I know exactly that he actually wants it. So... so far, only spankings.”

“Mh... So... the first kink _you_ approached Sammy with had been bondage then?”, concluded Sander thoughtful. “I mean, if you refrained from approaching him since then, I guess that was the first. And since it was the first, I guess it's the one that means most to you, huh?”

“Not entirely”, chuckled Trend amused, ruffling Sander's hair. “Though you're adorable when you're making deductions like that. The one that means most to me was the first one Sammy had asked me about. The spanking. Or rather the general idea of... keeping control over Sammy. But yes, bondage is a close second. It goes hand in hand, at least for me. Control. And even though I like it, I want it _a lot_ , I respect that Sammy doesn't want it. I understand that it scares him.”

“B—But now you have Donny and me too”, stammered Sander out.

“You mean Donny would let me tie him down?”, asked Trend with sparkling eyes, licking his lips.

“Uhm... N—Not Donny?”, mumbled Sander, hiding his face in Trend's chest in embarrassment.

That was kind of a surprise. Not an unwanted one though. Trend cocked one eyebrow intrigued.

“ _You_ would let me tie you down?”, asked Trend for clarification.

“L—Let's say that Donny's more... controlling side is not _that_ much of a surprise for me?”, muttered Sander wide-eyed and flustered. “He can be a very adorable sub, but he can also be a quite controlling and demanding bottom. He kinda likes tying me to the bed and riding me...”

“That does paint a nice picture in my head. I'd appreciate to see it some time”, hummed Trend and licked his lips before adjusting Sander so the brunette was straddling Trend's hips. “So... I've been studying so much now. I think I earned myself a break. How about you and me... and the bed...?”

“And some... rope...?”, suggested the flustered legacy of Hermes, slowly getting up.

The answer was a wicked grin as Trend followed Sander into the bedroom, where they were already lip-locked, hands roaming each other's bodies. The blonde practically threw his lover onto the bed, capturing Sander's wrists and pinning them to the mattress, earning him a little moan.

“Sit. Wait. Don't move”, growled the son of Athena and stumbled back out of the bed.

Sander nodded obediently and watched with anticipation how Trend untied the thick rope around the curtains and brought it with him back to the bed. The slight blush on Sander's cheeks flamed up as Trend sat down between his legs and got rid of the bothersome turquoise shirt between him and his prize before pinning Sander's wrists against the steel-headboard.

“Are you sure about this?”, asked the blonde, looking deep into the mischievous brown eyes.

“I—It's not that I never did this before”, huffed Sander, turning the darkest red possible.

“The bondage, yes. But I mean the... bottoming”, clarified Trend, fastening the rope around Sander's wrists, tying him securely to the headboard. “What's your safeword, if you have one?”

“Ladon”, replied Sander, sighing as he saw the inquisitive look from Trend. “The scar. On my face. I got it the first quest I ever went to. Nearly killed me. So yeah, it's kind of my safeword.”

The blonde frowned slightly, tracing the pinkish scar that ran through San's right eyebrow with his lips, kissing it softly while he let his hands fidget with the jeans-button. In no time, Sander was completely naked beneath him. Naked and tied to the bed. And there was Trend's erection.

“You're gorgeous like that”, murmured Trend and licked his lips hungrily, grabbing the lube.

Sander seemed to grow even more nervous as Trend got undressed himself. He also seemed to grow even more flustered. Every time Trend thought there couldn't be a darker shade to blush, Sander proved him wrong. While lubing himself up, he stole another heated kiss from the bound boy.

“I'll ask again, because you look like you'll have a heart-attack soon. Are you sure about this?”

“Then I'll repeat myself too. It's not like I never did this before. And I don't mean the bondage.”

Trend's eyes widened comically as he brought enough distance between them to stare down at Sander with a stunned expression. “You mean... you bottomed before? For _who_?”

“You are _so_ jealous”, laughed Sander amused, easing up some. “It wasn't just one. Vic and Der.”

“Der? Derek? The Flower Power? You let him top you?”, grunted Trend and blinked surprised.

“He asked me to and after all, he was my first relationship, so I figured I should give it a try because it was unfair to always claim to be the top”, shrugged Sander. “Besides, he wasn't bad. It was good.”

“Then why did you and Der break up to begin with?”, teased Trend, still sounding pretty jealous.

“Because he always was so mean to Donny. And it really wasn't a secret that Derek was only dating me because of Sammy. We're both brunette, about the same body-type, about the same height, both heroes. I know he was just dating me because he wanted Sam”, grunted Sander, rolling his eyes. “Now are you going to fuck me, or do we talk about all our previous relationships? Because between you and me, that is going to take quite a while, wouldn't you agree?”

“You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. You know how jealous I can get”, apologized Trend.

Sander refrained from commenting, instead he just smiled amused and waited for Trend to do _something_. Anything at all would have been nice at this point. Then, finally, did Trend start to loosen him up, lubed-up fingers moving in and out of him in a way Sander hadn't experienced in years. The brunette gasped and arched his back, wanting to reach out for Trend, but he found his hands tied tightly to the headboard. Not too tight, but tight enough to make it impossible for him to get out of them easily. Sander gave a slight whimper, which earned him a kiss on the nose.

“I told you you're a cute bottom”, whispered Trend with a smirk, adding a fourth finger.

Kisses were placed along Sander's jaw, down his neck, along his shoulder and up his arm, all the way to the knot of the rope. Then Trend continued down the other arm, along the other shoulder and down Sander's chest to bite and suck on the brunette's nipples, taking turns with them.

“S—Stop with the teasing, blondie”, moaned Sander annoyed, thrusting back against the fingers.

“But it's so much fun seeing you squirm beneath me like that”, whispered Trend wickedly.

“Don't be mean, Trend”, whimpered Sander with a glare. “C—Come on, please, blondie!”

“Gods, I love you”, grunted the son of Athena surprised as he hoisted Sander's legs up.

The brunette's breath hitched for a moment and he stared wide-eyed, before smiling broadly and happily. Though before he could reply anything, he felt the tip of Trend's cock at his entrance.

“A—Ah... I love you too”, gasped Sander, trying to move closer, but failing. “Damn it. Kiss me!”

Trend chuckled, amused by Sander's failed attempt to kiss him and leaned down to seal the pouting lips with his own. It was just too much of a turn-on to feel Sander struggle beneath him, trying to grab a hold of Trend, to touch him, yet being denied by the bonds around his wrists. There was a time when he had felt miserable for liking this. After Sam had that panic-attack and told him what Leroy had done to him. For months, Trend had felt no better than Leroy. Until he had a heart-to-heart with Derek, which mind you was nothing he wanted to repeat ever again. But it had helped. The son of Demeter had whacked his head and told him that there was a big difference. Because for Trend, the turn-on didn't lay in the completely helpless state of his partner, but rather in the fact that his partner was willing to bare such a helpless side to him. The trust, the willingness and submission. Not that Trend would ever admit to Derek that the other boy had helped him out there.

“You ready for more, Sandy?”, whispered Trend, smirking against Sander's lips.

“S—Stop calling me that!”, hissed Sander with a fierce glare. “And move, damn it!”

“Now, now”, smirked Trend and sat up some. “The way I see it, you can only have one of those.”

Sander growled and glared, first at Trend's smug smirk and then at the not even half-way in cock. “Fine, fine, you can call me whatever you want, just fuck me already, please!”

“Good boy”, murmured the son of Athena and thrust some deeper.

Soon, he was fully seated within his brunette and still pouting lover. Trend kissed him passionately, his hands wandering all over Sander's body but always finding their way up to the rope around Sander's wrists. Every time the legacy of Hermes tugged on the bonds, it send a special jolt of pleasure through Trend's body. One that was compensated for with deep, hard thrusts into the willing body beneath him, until both boys were no more than grunting messes. After what felt like a blissful eternity did Trend remove one of his hands from Sander's wrists to start and massage the younger teen's member. Sander gave an especially grateful sound at that and thrust up into the tight grip of his blonde lover. It was a nice thing that Trend's cock wasn't the only thing big on Trend's body. No, that big hand felt amazing wrapped around his aching cock, jerking it harshly.

“I told you you're a cute bottom”, whispered Trend into Sander's ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. “You're _my_ cute bottom. And only mine. Now show me just what a cute, little bottom you are and come for me. Show me how much it turns you on to be tied down and fucked by me.”

“F—Fuck, you're _evil_ ”, groaned Sander, helplessly thrusting up into Trend's hand.

“And you love it”, growled Trend, biting Sander's earlobe and tugging. “Say it, Chrysander.”

“Damn, _yes_ ”, gasped the brunette, nodding vigorously. “Yes, yes, I love it, please, fuck, harder!”

“Good boy”, praised the son of Athena, thrusting harder. “Such a good boy. Now come for me.”

As if on cue did the brunette come, ejaculating all over their joined bodies just as Trend crashed their lips together one more time. It was an intense and new feeling to ride his orgasm out on Trend's cock while hanging boneless in his bonds and enjoying how Trend continued to fuck him until the blonde came too, filling him up with the warmth of his seed.

“You know, I... really love you”, mumbled Sander as Trend slowly untied him to pull him into a tight hug. “That's why I was so nervous. Because it's with you. And Sammy and Donny are way more experienced bottoms and I didn't want to... disappoint you.”

“Stupid thief”, grunted Trend and kissed Sander's temple. “You can't disappoint me. And you sure as hell didn't disappoint me there. This was amazing. You are amazing. Now let us cuddle a little before I have to get back to my studies, mh? And if you stay silent then, you'll get a reward.”

“As long as you don't threaten me with spankings if I interrupt you”, grunted Sander and rolled his eyes, at least until he noticed the wicked smirk on Trend's lips. “Oh no! No. _No_.”

 

/break\

 

Sam was completely engulfed by the book he was reading, sucked into the fictional fantasy-world. There were certain perks to being a librarian (aside from the hot sex with his dorky book-worm of a fiance). Sometimes when everybody has left, Sam sat down with his favorite books and spend half the night reading in peace. As much as he loved his fiance and his best friends, sometimes even he needed some alone-time. And _this_ right here was it.

“You're breaking your curfew to read a book? Really? I would have expected more of you.”

The son of Ares jumped slightly and stared up wide-eyed at the judgmental half-Italian in front of him, olive-skinned arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at Sam with a deadpan. A sheepish grin slid onto Sam's lips as he closed the book and laid it onto the floor next to him.

“Hey, Donny”, grinned Sam delighted, before he frowned displeased. “I told you I'm not doing your stupid curfew. I'm not a little kid anymore. And I don't need you guys to loom over me.”

“Sammy”, huffed Donny and knelt down in front of Sam. “This curfew is not to mock you. It's because when you're sucked into work or a good book, you forget to eat. That's why we gave you a curfew so you're at home by the time we have dinner. Because you're eating for two now.”

Sam glared for another second as though he wanted to complain, before he sighed and nodded. “I know I need to be more responsible. I'm sorry I worried you guys.”

“Well, sorry doesn't cut it”, stated Donny, cocking one eyebrow. “You really had me worried. Trend just called me and told me you're not home yet. I thought something happened to you... We're still demigods in a mortal world, filled with monsters. And your scent increased since you're pregnant. I—I don't know what I would do if something happened to you and Cornelia Salene...”

Forest-green eyes softened as he stared up at the half-Italian, pulling him down into his lap. “I'm truly sorry, Don. I didn't mean to worry you. Should have called you that I'm staying longer. It's just... you're all just getting too much for me. All that... looming. It's horribly... cagy.”

“We'll cut the looming some, okay?”, offered Donny a bit amused.

“Okay”, nodded Sam, a little relieved. “Now what can I do to make up for the worry?”

“Well...”, drawled the legacy of Poseidon and Hades with a cheeky grin, kissing Sam's jaw, his arms around Sam's neck. “You know the sentence for breaking rules, Sammy.”

“What?”, snorted Sam amused. “You going to drag me back home so Sander can spank me? Ooh. No, you want to watch how _Trend_ spanks me. Haven't seen that yet, have you, Don?”

“I actually thought that, since neither Trend nor Sander are here...”, drawled Donny with a smirk.

With a wide-eyed expression did Sam gape at Donny. “Y—You mean... you—?”

“I told you, I'd try about anything at least once”, chimed Donny with a brilliant grin before climbing down from Sam, sitting down next to the son of Ares and patting his own lap. “Now come here.”

Sam flushed brightly, something he normally had under pretty good control, aside from the slightly rosy tint he sometimes got when Donny or Trend were teasing him. This however was a whole new level of embarrassment. His cute, little Donny wanted to _spank_ him? Biting his lower lip, he slowly crawled over to Donny, kneeling right next to the half-Italian's outstretched legs.

“Are you... uhm... sure?”, asked the flustered son of Ares, ruffling his mohawk.

“I'm pretty sure you broke the rules, so you need a punishment”, chimed Donny, patting his lap once more. “Now be a good boy and come here, or I may double your punishment.”

“Cruel Disney Princess”, muttered Sam beneath his breath as he obeyed.

“How is that something new to you, Sammy?”, asked Donny with a half-smirk.

Sam grunted in reply, because Donny was right. It really wasn't news that the half-Italian was a cruel, sadistic tease. He had always been, ever since he had first noticed Sam's feelings for Trend. Donny unzipped Sam's jeans and pulled them down, caressing the brunette's thighs softly. Folding his arms under his chin, Sam laid sprawled over Donny's lap, wiggling his ass invitingly. He was curious. He hadn't expected Donny to be a good top either, but the legacy of Hades/Poseidon was good at surprising Sam. So the son of Ares expected a nice surprise. The first hit came as just that. The second was a little more expected. By the fifth, Sam was accustomed to it. By the tenth, he was practically melting on Donny's lap. The half-Italian wasn't the strongest physically speaking, so Trend's hits – and Sander's too – had more force behind them, but Donny was very good at placing them. At one point, Sam lost count, but his ass sure felt sore, stinging with every following hit from Donny. Whimpering slightly, Sam squirmed on Donny's lap.

“You have enough, Sammy?”, asked Donny, pausing and caressing Sam's red butt.

“Uhu”, gasped Sam, shakily sitting up to straddle Donny's thighs, rubbing his cheek against Donny's and his hard dick against the bulge in his  lover's pants. “Thank you, Don. Sex, please?”

“Mh, sex sounds good”, purred the half-Italian, his arms around Sam's waist, hands resting on the sore, heated flesh, squeezing tightly to get another whimper from Sam. “Get your prize, Sammy.”

The son of Ares hastily unbuttoned Donny's jeans, hungrily tugging them down enough to reveal the olive-skinned cock. Wrapping his arms around Donny's neck once more, he scooted closer, hovering above the tip of Donny's erection. He sealed their lips in a bruising kiss.

“Fuck me, Don”, breathed Sam against rosy lips. “You know how horny spankings make me.”

That he knew. Grinning amused, Donny slowly removed the butt-plug from his War Prince where he had placed it after this morning's Good Morning Fuck. Putting the plug aside, he grabbed Sam's hips tightly and guided him down onto his aching member. Taking Sam was one of his favorites. Especially after a spanking, because then he always craves close contact the most. It had made Donny curious to not just be the one taking Sam, but also be the one spanking him. And he had to say, it felt pretty good. His hand ached a little now, but the tender expression on Sam's flushed face and the way the son of Ares was now rubbing against him, hungry for touch, were so worth it.

“You're so gorgeous, my precious War Prince”, whispered Donny, kissing Sam eagerly.

“And you're so horny, my possessive Disney Princess”, teased the son of Ares.

“Don't be cheeky, or you'll get another spanking”, warned Donny with a grin. “Now ride me.”

“Yes, sir”, laughed Sam, amused by Donny's bossy tone.

His hands were busy playing with dark curls while he slowly lifted himself off Donny's cock, just to lower himself once again, repeating the action a couple of times cautiously and accompanied with a hiss due to his sore cheeks rubbing against the fabric of Donny's jeans. Donny smiled against Sam's lips as they kept lingering in kisses, slow and lazy, as long as they were just _touching_. Olive-skinned hands rested on Sam's hips, rubbing up and down the bronze-skinned thighs over and over again.

“You're so... smooth...”, groaned Donny, licking his lips and in effect also Sam's.

“We could try and get Sander and Trend to do waxings too, but... I doubt it”, chuckled Sam.

“Mh, true”, agreed Donny thoughtful, nibbling Sam's lower lip. “I guess I just have to spend more time touching you then. Caressing you, kissing you, teasing you, patting you, stroking you...”

“Yes to all of the above”, moaned Sam, increasing his speed.

Moving his hands from Sam's thighs, Donny rested them on the firm, still heated ass. He squeezed and massaged it while Sam rode him hard and intensely. Their lips were practically constantly locked, at least until Sam started to moan into the kisses.

“Oh no, you don't”, whispered Donny, removing one hand to choke Sam's dick. “Naughty, little War Princes who worry their princess don't get to come. They only get to please their princess.”

“Cruel Disney Princess”, repeated Sam with a slight pout. “Come on, please. _Please_ , Don.”

“No”, stated Donny seriously, slapping Sam's flank once with his free hand. “Trend and San may punish you with spankings, but you and me both know that that's not much of a punishment because you enjoy it too much. So here you go. From now on, you'll be really punished if you upset me. No coming for the rest of the day. Maybe now you'll start considering what you do, _before_ you do it.”

“You're not a Disney Princess”, mumbled Sam, looking like a kicked kitten. “Disney Princesses are kind and sweet. You're wicked and cruel. You're a Disney Villain. Pure evil.”

“Yes, yes. And you're here to satisfy _me_ now. So be silent”, grinned Donny, stealing another kiss.

Accompanied by Sam's whines and whimpers, Donny felt his own orgasm building up. His grip on Sam's dick tightened as he used the other hand to push the son of Ares down some more, so they were as united as possible the moment he came deep inside his brunette lover. Sam pouted slightly as he felt the half-Italian's release filling him while he was denied any release himself.

“C—Can I come tonight?”, asked the son of Ares, kissing Donny's face. “Please, Don.”

“No. Like I said, you're not allowed to come today”, hummed Donny, grabbing the plug. “Move.”

Sam sat up, lifting himself off the slowly softening cock while clenching down. He could feel Donny plug him, so he grabbed a handkerchief from his bag to clean Donny's dick before the two boys pulled their jeans back up and closed them. Sam hissed at the rough material of the jeans against his sore skin, regretting that he had gone commando this morning.

“And if I get Trend or Sander to fuck me? You can't order them to keep me from coming.”

“Don't try to be clever, Sammy”, chided Donny with one cocked eyebrow, swatting Sam's ass once hard, making Sam jump a bit. “I can make them do that. With threatening them with no sex.”

Sam went silent, pouting a bit as he gathered his things and grabbed his keys to lock the library behind them. Once the key went back into the pocket, he felt Donny grab his hand and interlace their fingers. The half-Italian snuggled up to him, looking at him with so much love, his free hand finding its way to Sam's midsection, tenderly caressing the place their child was growing in.

“You know I love you, right?”, asked Donny unsure as he leaned up onto his tiptoes to kiss him.

“Of course I do”, answered Sam and blinked confused. “Look, I _want_ to come, but that doesn't mean that I'm mad at you now. I love you too. Now let's get back home to our boys.”

 

/break\

 

Sander stared completely mortified at the phone in his hand. Trend was behind him, his arms around the brunette's waist, his chin resting on top of Sander's head. They nearly missed how the door unlocked and their other two lovers entered the apartment. Upon seeing Trend and Sander so obviously shocked, Sam and Donny dropped their bags and ran up to them.

“What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?”, asked Donny, stumbling over his words as he grabbed Sander's hands, staring wide-eyed. “What happened to your wrists? Were you attacked?”

“What? No. Trend tied me to the bed. That has nothing to do with anything”, answered Sander.

“Trend did _what_?”, asked Sam wide-eyed, staring from one to the other.

“And why didn't we get to watch?”, complained Donny with a pout, hitting Trend.

“Sam doesn't like bondage”, was Trend's only reply. “But _this_ is not about how Sander and me spend our first time together. Your parents just called, Donny. They invited us over for dinner tomorrow. Your mother apparently told your father about their pending grandparent-hood.”

“Oh my gods”, groaned Sam, adapting the same shocked expression as Trend and Sander.

“Now stop it”, huffed Donny, steering his three lovers into their bedroom. “My dad isn't as bad as you all like to picture him. He's not going to tear your dicks off or anything.”

Trend, Sander and Sam exchanged skeptical looks at that, but remained silent otherwise.

 

/break\

 

Sam's heart was racing a mile an hour as the foursome came to stand in front of the di Angelo home in New Athens, Donny ringing the doorbell. Trend and Sander had their arms around him from either side in silent support, those two at least understood where Sam's panic came from.

“Nico, let me open the-”, could be heard before the door opened and revealed Nico di Angelo.

Donny in the front smiled brightly, his three lovers took an instinctive step back. Mostly so because the Ghost King was glaring darkly. And that was never a good sign. An apologetically smiling Percy appeared behind Nico, looking over his husband's shoulder at the four boys.

“You”, started the son of Hades dangerously. “Get inside. We have things to discuss.”

Sander, Trend and Sam all expected those words to be aimed at them, but those dark eyes bore right into Donny's, melting the happy smile from Donny's face and replacing it with confusion. And then Nico turned toward the other boys, regarding Sander and Trend with a silently cocked eyebrow before zooming in on Sam, a brilliant smile lighting up his face as he spread his arms and pulled Sam into a hug, kissing his cheeks left and right before taking a closer look at Sam's midsection.

“Hello there, bambino. I'm your nonno, I can't wait to meet you, mio tesorino”, smiled Nico softly before hugging Sam once more. “Come inside, I cooked. Percy told me some of your favorites, I hope you still like them? Percy turned more picky during his pregnancies, so...”

“I... W—What is going on here? Did I accidentally step into the twilight-zone?”, asked Sam unsure.

“Uhm, dad?”, mumbled Donny softly. “It's actually a bambin _a_.”

“A granddaughter!”, exclaimed Nico delighted, guiding the boys into the living room, gently sitting Sam down onto the couch. “Sit here and wait, I'll finish dinner. Call if you need something, Sam.”

Once Nico was out of the room again, the four teens leaned conspiratorially in and stared at Percy.

“Things would be different if it were the other way around”, started the son of Poseidon slowly. “If Sam had knocked Donny up. But this way, Sam is the mother of Nico's first grandchild. So expect to be coddled to an extreme, Sam. Nico had been very dotting during all of my pregnancies. You have a free pass for now. After all, the safety and health of our grandchild depends on how well _you_ are. So expect some surprise-shadow-visits with your favorite food and such. _Very_ dotting.”

“Yes!”, exclaimed Sam, fist-bumping the air. “But what was that about Donny...?”

“Nico is... disappointed in you, Donny”, continued Percy with a sigh, eyes softening as he saw the crestfallen look on his son's face. “It's just... you know he's old-fashioned. He has been born more than a hundred years ago. That... you would be unfaithful to your husband and then even so irresponsible to impregnate the boy you slept with. Maybe... you should go and talk to him.”

Donny stared completely sad at his three boys and his mom before getting up. He had never disappointed his parents before and knowing that now he had actually done that one thing he had always feared... Entering the kitchen, he knocked on the wall to get his dad's attention.

“Papà?”, whispered Donny, his eyes lowered to stare at the floor. “Can we... talk?”

“I don't know, Hades Poseidon. Depends on what you have to say”, grunted Nico sternly.

The Italian was turned toward the hearth where he was busying himself with a tomato-bacon sauce for the tortellini. Looking around the kitchen for a moment, he noted how there didn't seem to be a vegetarian dish planned, aside from the salad. Donny started to make the salad silently.

“You see, I would have expected more of you”, started Nico after a while, glancing over at his son.

“It's not like I was unfaithful to Sander”, mumbled Donny, unsure what to say. “I didn't break our marriage or anything. I didn't do it to hurt him. Or Trend. It wasn't-”

“I'm aware of that, Hades Poseidon”, interrupted the son of Hades. “I understand that what you, Sander, Trend and Sam have is... much like the relationship my sister is in. With an additional member. What you and Sander get into in your relationship, I suppose, is none of my business. I came to settle with that fact. What I am disappointed in is the fact that you, albeit you have a huge responsibility with the powers you inherited from both your mother and me, do not seem to concern yourself with the extend of your powers. Your big sister took months in the underworld, reading everything in my father's library to learn the full extend of her powers. And when you started to be interested in your powers, I thought you would also _learn_ about them. But I guess your interest in your powers reached its limits when you had the interest of the boy you wanted to impress. And _that_ is what I am disappointed in. Now you managed to knock a different boy up. Congratulations.”

Donny remained silent as he cut tomatoes for the salad. He could have dealt with his dad judging his relationship, because his dad was old-fashioned and with his mom's help, he could make his dad see reason. But with this, Nico actually had a valid point.

“Look”, continued the son of Hades, turning toward Donny. “I'm disappointed because I'm _worried_. You got lucky that it was this ability, that you knocked someone up who seems quite okay with it too. But what if it had been a dangerous ability of yours? One you can't control, one that may hurt one of your three boys? I just... I want you to... to be safe, mio bambino. Because I love you.”

“I love you too, dad”, mumbled Donny and hugged his father tightly. “And... you're right...”

Nico smiled down at his son, kissing the top of Donny's head. For the next ten minutes, they didn't speak another word, both engulfed in their own thoughts and tasks. Trend and Sander joined them at one point to set the table. Sam had tried too, but Nico hastily ushered him back to the couch and handed him a very delicious hot chocolate for the wait. Now Sam and Percy were on their own.

“You know, I think I like being pregnant in this household”, noted Sam with a grin.

“What do you think how Nico convinced me to have seven children?”, chuckled Percy amused.

“So...”, started Sam, turning a little more serious as he put the glass down. “How is it? I mean, Don got me pregnant. But once Sally is born, will I still... have the ability? Or is it a Donny-only thing?”

“You grew a new organ, Sam”, stated Percy, cocking one eyebrow. “That's not just going to vanish again. No, you... better start drinking Donny's tea too. Aside from, you know, if you actually _want_ to become pregnant. The tea's effect wears off after a week. Also, Sally?”

“Dinner is ready”, announced Sander, waving them back over into the kitchen.

“Yes. We settled on a name for the baby”, replied Sam as he and Percy sat down at the table.

“A name? Well then, what is my granddaughter's name?”, inquired Nico intrigued.

“Cornelia Salene Raser di Angelo”, answered Donny this time, scratching his chin.

“Cornelia Salene? Sounds tough”, said Nico thoughtful. “I'm sure Clarisse is going to like that.”

“She does”, nodded Sander as he dug in. “Mh, this is delicious. Anyway, I told mom and dad a couple of days ago. Dad actually fainted and mom didn't want to stop laughing... At both of us.”

The two adults laughed amused, picturing their friends. With that, the family fell into soft conversation, Sam explaining how he came up with the name, the boys talking about their college education and their work. It was actually a very nice and quiet dinner.

 

/break\

 

Herc stared. He really tried not to stare, but it was impossible. So he kept staring. Which only earned him one growl after the other from a jealous Trend _and_ a jealous Donny. As though it hadn't been hard enough with just Trend there, glaring whenever Herc looked at Sam, but Donny's jealousy was just as bad. Thea next to him patted his hand reassuringly.

“You're staring”, complained Sander with a frown. “Why are you staring at him, Herc?”

Sander sat to Trend's right, Donny to Trend's left and Sam on the blonde Greek's lap. Sander and Donny had their fingers interlaced, right over the rather prominent belly of their mohawked lover.

“I'm sorry”, mumbled Herc embarrassed, scratching his nose. “It's just... Sam's pregnant.”

“I'm going to be an aunt!”, yelped Sara (for the fiftieth time in the past hour).

Sara Mers and Nico Zhang were sitting in front of the couch where Marshall, Joe, Herc and Thea were seated. Behind the couch stood a not very pleased Derek, his arms crossed over his chest. All eyes were trained on Sam. Or rather, on Sam's six-months-pregnant belly. The foursome had finally decided to come clean, at least to their friends. It was weird for Sam to be put on display like that, with all of them staring at him. Groaning annoyed, he buried his face in Trend's chest.

“Stop staring”, demanded Donny with a glare, rubbing circles with his thumb.

Herc's blush intensified and he averted his eyes. “I'm _sorry_. It's just... unexpected, okay?”

“Well, you got the answer to your question from six months ago”, commented Joe amused.

The chocolate-skinned girl had a smirk on her lips, her arms crossed over her chest, her feet in Nico's lap, tickling the Latina's thighs. Sara next to Nico had the giddiest expression possible on her face as she already planned what to teach her little niece. Marshall smiled kindly, not saying anything. And Thea had that analyzing Athena-look on her face.

“So, the four of you, hm?”, asked Thea with a small, teasing smirk.

“I always knew it”, sighed Nico, earning her some looks. “What? Not the foursome-thing, but I always knew that those four are way too horny to be true. So it figures that one lover isn't enough for either of them. So, here you go. Three for each of them. Fits perfectly.”

“I'm going to be an aunt!”, exclaimed Sara high-pitched.

“She's... stuck at that part, isn't she?”, whispered Sander into Sam's ear.

“Yup”, nodded Sam with a tender smile before turning to his half-sister. “Yes, you'll be an aunt.”

“Oh! Thea, Thea, Thea! We can go shopping for all those adorable baby-clothes!”, yelped Sara.

Nico craned her neck to look at her girlfriend, locking eyes with Joe so both of them could simultaneously roll their eyes at the two other girls. Donny gasped delighted and nodded.

“Yes! We haven't bought any clothes yet! Oh, we _so_ have to do that!”, agreed Donny and stood.

“Yeah. You, do that. I'll keep my tinkerers here and do something actual fun”, huffed Sam.

“Can we steal Trend and Sander for a 'congrats to being fathers by extension' beer?”, asked Herc.

Trend and Sander turned hopeful eyes on their pregnant lover, who only rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Go. I'm not allowed to drink alcohol anyway. Some guy-time will do you good too. You spend the last months looming and fussing. Go, relax. And you three girls, go on your shopping trip.”

“Yeah. We'll keep Sam entertained”, grinned Nico broadly. “With _Doctor Who_ reruns.”

“I like that plan”, nodded the son of Ares, ushering his lovers out. “Go, go. I get some me-time with my favorite tinkerers and my Der and we finally get some clothes for baby Sally.”

Within minutes, Sam finally had his annoyingly affectionate boyfriends out of the apartment. It was a good solution, really. Donny got to spend some time with Thea and Sara, doing something none of his three lovers enjoyed anyway. Shopping. While Trend and Sander finally were with their buddies, doing something aside from having sex and studying. And with the two tinkerers, Sam could finally relax a little too. The foursome had wanted to wait how their relationship would evolve before telling their friends. Now, after three months of much cuddling, even more sex and plenty of lovey-dovey shit (as Sam liked to put it), they were a hundred percent sure that none of them would be going anywhere any time soon. Nico crawled up onto the couch next to Joe.

“Well, you girls get comfortable. I'll go and get some popcorn done”, offered Sam with a small smile. “Would you mind lending me a hand in the kitchen, Derek?”

The son of Demeter followed only reluctantly, lingering a little behind. Partly so he could stare at Sam's ass and also so he won't have to directly look at Sam. While Sam made popcorn, Derek slowly stepped up to his best friend. Slender arms encircled Sam's waist from behind and the son of Ares could feel Derek's breath tickling his neck. Sam choose to ignore it for the moment.

“Why them?”, asked the son of Demeter, his hands on the prominent midsection of his friend.

“Because... I love them...”, answered Sam softly and turned around, laying his arms around Derek's shoulders and pressing his cheek against Derek's temple. “I really do. But you're my best friend. You were way before I even met Donny. I couldn't stand if you'd never talk to me again.”

“Hey now”, grunted Derek, pushing Sam off some to glare at him. “I didn't stop talking with you when you decided to go on a _date_ with that blasted good-for-nothing Disney Princess. Or when you decided that said good-for-nothing is your new second best friend – hey, you won't hear me ever say that I'm _sharing_ that position with him. Or when you decided to actually date _Trend_. Or when you agreed to his proposal. Or when you moved in with _both_ of them. So I won't do it now either.”

“You know, sometimes I think Sander is the only one you even remotely like”, chuckled Sam.

“Mostly so because for a long time, I assumed he was someone you're _not_ interested in”, grunted Derek with a glare. “Now, I think I have to overthink my opinion on him. Hey, no pouting! That's unfair. Okay, okay. Look, as much as I may dislike your decisions, it will never outweigh how much I like you, cutie pie. Besides, someone has to teach that baby girl something useful too.”

“Thanks”, mumbled Sam, his voice muffled by Derek's curls.

“Yeah, yeah”, grunted Derek and rolled his eyes. “Though if you widen that harem of yours and that addition is not me, I may reconsider the whole not-talking-to-you-situation.”

“Dudes! Food! _Now_ ”, demanded Nico loudly, interrupting the moment and calling them back.

 

/break\

 

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods”, chanted Sander frantically, walking in circles.

“Trend, if you'd be so kind?”, asked Nico di Angelo with one cocked eyebrow.

The son of Athena nodded silently and grabbed Sander around his waist the next time the frantic brunette walked past him, so Trend could pull the smaller one onto his lap. A long sigh escaped Sander's lips as he snuggled up to the blonde. The only reason why Donny wasn't pacing the room like a lunatic was because he was sitting between Percy and Sally, being calmed by his mother and grandmother. Nico on Percy's other side looked pretty bored though. He had been through enough of these births to know that Will knew what he was doing. Paul on Sally's other side was eagerly engaged in a conversation with Jolene Raser. All of them were sitting in the living room of the Raser di Angelo apartment, not so patiently waiting for Will to finish his work. It was time, the baby was due and since Sam was more than uncomfortable in hospitals, they had agreed on a home birth, with the medical help of Will Mason. Who was currently busy with a loudly cussing Sam.

“Do you think he's alright?”, murmured Sander wide-eyed, staring over at Donny.

“Maybe we should go inside and check-”, started Donny, nodding in agreement.

“You already tried that, but all your panic and yelping drove Will insane, that's why he kicked you out”, pointed Jolene out, smiling kindly at the worried boys. “Calm down, you three.”

“Jolene is right”, agreed Paul amused. “Sam and Sally junior will be alright.”

As if on cue did the door open and reveal a sweat-soaked but smiling Will, nodding. “Who wants to meet the newest rascal-addition to the Raser di Angelo families?”

Within less than a second did Trend, Sander and Donny run past Will and into the bedroom. What they saw was breathtaking. Sam was laying propped up on about a dozen of pillows, the most tender smile on his lips as he held a small, giggling bundle in his arms. Their daughter.

“Dia dhuit, mo chroi”, murmured Sam in a croaked voice, kissing her head. “Is tú mo ghra.”

When he heard his boyfriends enter the room, he looked up at them with a tired expression.

“Sally, do you want to meet your daddies?”, whispered Sam hoarsely.

In an instant, he had all three boys surrounding him. Sander and Trend sat down on either side of him and Donny knelt between Sam's legs, all three trying to touch him in one way or another. Their attention shifted though as the baby babbled loudly and the heroes looked down at the most perfect baby either of them could picture. Chubby cheeks and large, amazing eyes – the iris of the sea-green eyes rimmed with the darkest shade of forest-green, giving them such an intense green color that it was nearly breathtaking to look at her. The slightest hint of peanut-colored turf on the round head. Donny gasped stunned, knowing that he had made this little miracle possible. He reached out with shaking hands, caressing her soft cheek. His daughter – _his_ _daughter_ – reached out, trying to grasp his hand, but not very successful. Looking up, he saw how Sam got kisses on each of his cheeks from their other two lovers. Donny had never seen Sam that exhausted. Leaning over their daughter, Donny placed his lips upon Sam's in a chaste, soft Disney-kiss (as Sam would put it).

“Sono orglioso di te, mio principe di guerra”, whispered Donny tenderly. “How about I take our daughter outside and introduce her to her grandparents and great-grandparents?”

“Uhu”, nodded Sam sleepily and closed his eyes tired. “Closing my eyes just for... a... second...”

While Donny cradled his daughter in his arms, he watched how Trend pulled Sam to rest against his chest, with Sander curling up to the son of Ares. Donny slowly left the room to join the older adults. Nico and Jolene were the first ones to surround him, closely followed by Percy, Sally and Paul. Will was knocked out on the couch. Within seconds, everyone was cooing over the adorable baby girl.

“É bello averti qui, bambina”, whispered Nico in awe. “Ti voglio un mondo di bene, mio tesorina.”

“I didn't understand a word, but I agree”, nodded Paul, resting a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

“We Jacksons do create the most beautiful babies”, smiled Sally softly.

“We Rasers tend to do that too”, grunted Jolene with a slight grin.

“I think it was the combination that made her so perfect”, offered Percy amused, kissing Donny's head and ruffling his curls. “My first grandchild. Oh, I can't wait to spoil her!”

“I'm... glad you all came here today, but... uhm... Sammy is really tired and I think tiny Sally is too, so... not to kick you out, but it would be nice if you'd come back another day?”, asked Donny.

“He's right”, agreed Percy, kissing his granddaughter's forehead. “Tiny Sally needs her sleep.”

“Tiny Sally”, laughed Sally Blofis, shaking her head. “I hope she lives up to her namesake.”

“Great-grandparents”, grunted Paul astonished. “We're great-grandparents, Sally. I feel old.”

“Honey, we _are_ old”, smiled Sally softly and kissed his lips. “And doesn't it feel good?”

“I for my part feel a little young to be a grandmother”, objected Percy as he led them outside.

“Young grandparents are hip and cool and such things”, pointed Nico out, one arm around Percy.

“And by saying such things you just became very uncool”, chuckled Jolene teasingly.

“I'll come back tomorrow to check on Samuel and Salene. And once again, congratulations”, yawned Will, closing the door behind them all as he followed the other adults outside.

Donny sighed relieved as silence filled their living room. At least until Cornelia Salene started to babble again. Grinning down at the baby, he shifted her some and went back to the bedroom. Sander cracked one eye open and scooted over enough to make room for Donny. The half-Italian placed his daughter on Sam's chest and snuggled up to the son of Ares, feeling how Sander wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Cornelia Salene giggled happily as she laid between her mommy and her daddy, surrounded by all four of her parents. The giggling woke Sam, causing the son of Ares to lay one hand on his daughter's stomach, caressing it tenderly and kissing her cheek.

“We made something totally awesome and beautiful”, yawned Sam sleepily.

“Uhu. I can't wait until we make more totally awesome and beautiful somethings”, grinned Sander.

“Him”, grunted Sam, nudging his head into Donny's direction. “This pregnancy-stuff is _mean_.”

“I don't care which one of you will be the mommy, as long as I can be a daddy too”, huffed Sander.

“I think we need to start looking for a bigger place then”, chuckled Trend amused, nuzzling Sam's neck. “Damn, she really is perfect. And beautiful. I'm completely... amazed.”

“Our daughter. Our perfect little daughter”, smiled Donny, kissing her other cheek.

The five of them, completely exhausted by today's events, fell asleep in a huddled mess, Cornelia Salene resting between the safety of her parents as she spend her first night on this planet.

 

/break\

 

It happened about two weeks later that Trend, Sander and Donny came home from college to find their apartment dark and silent. Something that send all three heroes into hyper-drive. They ran to the bedroom, just to find that as dark and silent. Panic rose as they exchanged a look.

“Sammy? Sammy, are you here? Are you alri-”, called Sander panicked.

“Shut the fuck up, you morons!”, was the irritated answer from the nursery, closely followed by a baby's crying and more cussing from Sam. “Damn. It took me hours to make her fall asleep.”

“Oh. Ooops”, grinned Sander sheepishly as the trio entered the nursery.

Sam was sitting on the floor, with his back against the baby bed. His fingers were sticking through the bars, tickling Sally and soothing her back to a state of half-sleepiness. Donny knelt down beside him and Trend and Sander came to stand behind the two of them.

“How was your day, Sammy?”, asked Trend softly as he helped the son of Ares up.

“Boring, but fuck am I glad that I get to sleep in what with how much she keeps us awake at night”, groaned Sam, leaning against his blonde. “I can't wait to take my studies back next semester.”

“Yeah, but with how much of it you already missed due to... a too large belly, sitting it out really was the best idea”, mused Sander, earning himself a hit from Donny for his formulation.

“How was life in the real world?”, asked Sam with a good-natured grin.

“Boring”, chuckled Donny amused and stole a kiss. “She's nearly asleep. Can we go cuddle?”

“When was the last time we had sex in that bed?”, groaned Sander with a pout.

“I don't know. When was the last time we actually _slept_?”, grunted Trend with a deadpan. “Since Sally has been born, I'm glad for every minute that we get rest. But I'm optimistic that she will settle down soon and we may actually get alone-time again.”

“If you guys have sex without me while you're outside in the real world, I will kill you”, warned Sam, beckoning his lovers over to their bed once they reentered their bedroom. “Just so you know.”

“How do you _cope_?”, asked Sander in total awe as he collapsed on the bed. “I mean... I would so go crazy with nothing to do all day. Aside from, you know, watching Sally. Which is total fun and all, but that gets boring too after a few days, doesn't it? Ouch, no hitting, Donny! I'm just saying!”

Trend laid down beside Sander, wrapping one arm around the legacy of Hermes. Sam curled together in Sander's lap while Donny did the same in Trend's, their feet interlacing as all four of them were huddled quite close. Sammy and Donny had their arms around each other.

“I cope with a daily dose of Derek”, replied Sam with a shrug.

“Derek?”, repeated his three lovers with different levels of distaste and jealousy.

“Men”, grunted Sam and rolled his eyes. “Idiots, the lot of them. Also, jealous brats.”

“It's not like we're being unreasonable”, huffed Donny with a fierce glare.

“Yeah!”, agreed Sander, nodding his head wildly. “You've just never seen the way he looks at you!”

“Especially so the way he looks at your behind”, clarified Trend with one cocked eyebrow.

“Idiots, like I said”, snorted the son of Ares. “He's my best friend.”

“So am I. And we did _plenty_ of naughty things with each other by now”, pointed Donny out. “So I vote for a spanking for you, once we're all... a little more well-rested...”

“I totally second that!”, agreed Sander with a bright grin.

“I think we should start sentencing the whole cussing in front of the baby thing”, added Trend.

“What the fuck?”, grunted Sam unimpressed, blinking a couple of times.

“Yes, I'd like for Sally's first word _not_ to be 'fuck'”, nodded Donny with a frown.

“But if we spank him after every time he cusses, he'll never get to sit down again”, stated Sander.

“True enough”, agreed the son of Athena amused, kissing Sander's temple. “How about a list? Every time he cusses in front of Sally, we mark it on a list and once he reaches, let's say ten cusses, he gets ten hits on that tempting behind of his. What do you say?”

“Totally agreed on”, grinned Donny and Sander with equally mischievous grins.

“Oi!”, protested Sam with a pout. “If that goes for me, it has to go for you guys too!”

“Well, I do like that idea. The two of you can have quite naughty mouths too”, smirked Trend.

Donny and Sander blushed brightly as both of them stared at Sam accusingly. Though the son of Ares just grinned and stuck his tongue out at the two legacies. He was still waiting for Sander's first spanking, after all. He enjoyed watching how Trend fucked Sander, but _that_ would be nice too. If only being young parents wouldn't take so much of their naughty time. But Sally was _so_ worth it. They all were worth it, his three boys and their little baby girl. Their family.


	6. Switching it Up

Chapter 6: Switching it Up

 

Cornelia Salene Raser di Angelo was the happiest, little baby. She was barely two months old in July 2035, but she was as content as could be, being coddled by her four wonderful parents. Summer break was going to be a blessing though since said four wonderful parents all would get to spend equal time with their baby girl and with each other. So far, Sam had been a stay at home mom – recovering from the pregnancy and having missed too much from the semester to really get back in due to the pregnancy anyway. And with how much Cornelia Salene liked to cry at night, he was relieved to be the one to sleep in as long as he wanted.

It took Donny, Sander and Trend about half a week to catch up on their sleep. Mainly so because Sam was a damn tease and kept walking around barely clothed (if he was clothed at all). And while cooking, he kept singing with that enchanting voice of his and swaying those equally enchanting hips of his in the rhythm. All three of his boyfriends knew where he was coming from. They hadn't really done anything in the past two months, well longer than that. Some lazy jerking off, a fast rut in the closet, but nothing with heat or passion. It was good synching in with each other again, because Sander, Trend and Donny were looking forward to being well-rested enough for passion.

“Now, who has been a horrible, horrible tease in the past week?”

Sam jumped about half a meter into the air from where he was just putting Tiny Sally to bed. The girl had _finally_ fallen asleep and he was so glad to get rid of her for the night, because he was anticipating his boyfriends to return from work any time soon. It seemed one came early.

“Don!”, exclaimed Sam as silently as possible.

The half-Italian was leaning against the door-frame, arms crossed over his chest, grin on his face. He had hurried so much to get back to his baby and his Sammy, because Sander had dropped by during his own break, saying that he would be going to the library with Trend to check out the appropriate books he would be needing for his studying over the summer. Which meant Trend and Sander would be late. Which meant he had to entertain their other boyfriend before Sam got mad.

“Ciao, mio bel principe di guerra”, grinned Donny, wrapping his arms possessively around Sam's waist and pulling him up until they were flush against each other. “Ti amo.”

“Mh... Someone seems to be in the mood. You're trying to make me horny with Italian”, accused Sam as he lazily dragged his lips along Donny's jaw, scratching skin with his teeth. “No need for that though. Just seeing you makes me horny. Can we... Can we _please_ make love? Like, really and not that fast fucking we did in the past two months... Cronaím thú, mo banphrionsa.”

“Someone is trying to seduce me now with Irish”, accused Donny with a grin. “Bedroom. Now.”

“Yes, sir”, grinned Sam delighted and followed his lover.

“I like when you call me that”, hummed Donny and licked his lips. “You keep saying it as a joke, but I really like hearing it. It's kinda... hot, especially coming from you.”

Sam just cocked an eyebrow, refraining from saying anything. Much to Donny's relief. He had had that slightly strange conversation with Sander and Trend about four months ago, because Sander had been highly concerned about Donny accidentally pushing Sam's limits. So bondage was off the table then. Damn, Donny had been looking forward to tying Sammy down and fucking him. The whole slave-boy deal was off limits too, much to his dismay. Because the concept of having a slave-boy was kind of appealing, ever since he had first spanked Sam and denied him his orgasm for the rest of the night. But he would be respecting Sammy's limits, of course he would.

“I like it when you're so bossy”, whispered Sam while pulling Donny's clothes off. “Fuck, you're gorgeous. All gorgeous, all mine. Can we have sex, please? I _need_ you, Don.”

“Someone has to keep you entertained while we'll have to wait for our boys. They will be late.”

Like a band-aid, just ripping it off fast. Sam didn't look pleased, but by pushing Sam's jeans down, Donny distracted him. It was sad, for Trend and Sander. Because they were missing out on all the delicious Sammy here. The son of Ares had especially dressed up for them, with his skinniest leather pants, going commando and wearing a dark red dress-shirt with a black tie. Loosening the tie, he unbuttoned the shirt and got that out of the way too, together with the pants.

“I'm glad you found a different pastime while we were in university”, grinned Donny delighted, kissing along Sam's redefined sixpack. “So gorgeous and delicious. Gods, I missed this. A lot.”

“Mh... Me too..”, purred Sam in delight, arching his back wantonly. “M—More, please.”

Two fingers were hastily lubed up and found their way to the already waiting hole of his lover. Donny was all the while busying his mouth with the rest of Sam – curling his tongue around sensitive and sore nipples, scratching his teeth over hard abs, pressing his lips against prominent hipbones to suck on them. But Sam beneath him kept squirming, thrusting upward into Donny's mouth and down onto the fingers, wiggling his hips indecisive. Grunting annoyed, Donny sat up and glared down at the other boy. The tie still hung loose around Sam's neck like a temptation, calling to Donny. As the son of Ares squirmed again, Donny grabbed the tie and pulled on it – not to choke his boyfriend, but tight enough to gain Sam's attention.

“Will you stay still now?”, whispered Donny into Sam's ear, giving the tie another tug.

Much to Donny's surprise, he didn't get curses thrown at his head. Instead, there was the lowest, most erotic whimper slipping past rosy lips. Donny licked his own lips at that intrigued. Interesting. Tugging again to test his theory, he watched how Sam went perfectly still, his breath hitching, followed by a wanton moan. Yes, Sammy definitely liked that. Holding the tie firmly with one hand, Donny returned his attention to Sam's neither regions. But sucking Sam's cock and preparing him while holding the tie and watching out not to choke the son of Ares proved to be hard. In both ways.

“Okay, this doesn't work”, frowned Donny and sat up some. “Turn around. Get on all four.”

Sam hastily obeyed, kneeling in front of Donny and teasingly wiggling his alluring behind. Donny's cock gave an eager twitch when he saw that. He had barely topped in the past two months. Mostly so because the only times they found time to have sex was in university. Which meant he had only been with Sander and Trend. And as much as he enjoyed bottoming for them, he craved Sam's tight ass. Especially when it was pointed at him like that and wiggled so demandingly. Arching one eyebrow, Donny grabbed the tie again, tugging to establish his control once again. Sam moaned hoarsely and went still as a statue, sans the pants that ragged his body. Donny grinned broadly to himself as he leaned over to Sam's ear while reentering the son of Ares with two fingers.

“Who's going to be a good boy and stay put now?”, whispered Donny lowly while fingering Sam.

“I—I am”, whimpered the son of Ares, fisting the sheets tightly. “Now please, I need you. I think the two of us haven't had sex since Tiny Sally's birth. Fuck, two months pass way too fast.”

“If you have a crying toddler, three boyfriends, work and university, yeah, time passes fast”, muttered Donny with a dark look before leaning in to kiss Sam softly. “I'm sorry. I know it's been a while, but I just... I don't just want to screw you. I have no problem with getting screwed by San or Trend, but I just want to... I want to admire you when we're together, I want to take time for you...”

He was still trying to make up for Sam's bad experiences with Leroy, still trying to show him just how good sex can be every time they were together (even though Donny knew that Sam knew how good sex could be, from being with Trend and now from also being with Sander and Donny). Not that Sam wasn't appreciating that, he loved Donny very much for his tenderness. It didn't change that he missed Donny so very dearly though, because Trend had no qualms having a relatively fast roll in the hay and Sander didn't object to a quick number in the study either (though Sander too wasn't in for as fast a fuck as Trend either, probably because Trend knew him the best, knew that Sam was in fact fine with an in-and-out number for simple relief).

“I love you too, Don”, sighed Sam, staring up at Donny with love-filled eyes. “Can we have sex now? Because if you keep teasing my prostate like that without putting out, I'll break your fingers.”

To prove a point, the son of Ares clenched down on Donny's fingers, making both of them moan. Donny understood Sam, he wanted it too. So he pulled out, placing the now free hand on Sam's hips. The other hand still had the tie tightly wrapped around itself to hold onto. He eased his way in, slowly and cautiously. And it was _so good_. All tight and hot and sleek, clenching down around his cock wantonly. Donny knew he'd never be able to give up on having sex with Sam.

“Gods, love you, love your ass, love your tightness, love your everything”, panted Donny heatedly.

“Love you more”, moaned Sam, bucking back against Donny, at least until Donny tugged on the tie once more, making him whimper in need. “S—Stop doing that, damn it!”

“Why?”, asked Donny with a mischievous grin, kissing and biting the back of Sam's neck, right beneath the tie's knot. “You seem to like it. A lot. And naughty boys who don't listen, well...”

He stuttered to an abrupt halt. Naughty boys got put into their place. But Donny didn't want to say anything that even remotely sounded like something Leroy may have said to Sam. And Sam seemed to know exactly what was going through his lover's head, because he grunted annoyed and glared.

“You _spanked_ me. Lots of times by now. But you still stutter around. What is your problem?”

“I don't want to hurt you. Not just physically, I mean emotionally”, sighed Donny with an upset frown, his voice muffled by Sam's shoulder. “You made it quite clear what you think of bondage...”

It had only happened once, before Tiny Sally's birth, that Trend had requested – more like demanded – to watch how Donny rode a tied-up Sander. Well, that in itself had happened more than once since then, but it had only been once that Sam had walked in on them. Needless to say that one boyfriend having a panic attack was kind of a mood killer. No bondage for Sam (and that had also been when the slightly awkward conversation with Sander had come into play). Sam groaned in annoyance as he pulled away enough to break their connection, because this was not a conversation he wanted to have while facing the wall and having Donny's cock up his ass.

“What I don't like about bondage is when my... I can't... If my hands are tied down, l—like he... he did, I can't fight and defend myself. I need my hands free. I need to know that I can just push away”, whispered Sam with vulnerable eyes. “But I still want to give up control. Don't look at me like that, believe me, I am more confused than you are. I don't... I don't know how to deal. There are things I want, but I just... I can't have them – not because I don't deserve them, I know that now, no need to fall into one of your grand 'You're worth the world'-speeches, Don. I can't have them because they just remind me too much of Leroy and of what... what he did. And I don't want to think of him, especially not when I'm with you and San and Trend. But nothing you say would ever remind me of him, Don. Because all he did was insult me and belittle me and make me feel worthless, but everything you say, you say with so much love in your voice. You say it to tease me, you're tender and adorable, even in your words. W—When you say things like _that_ , well, you make it sound like...” Sam paused for a moment, while Donny inched closer with every sentence, staring intensely and curiously at Sam with those large, sea-green eyes of his, making Sam flush brightly. “When you say things like those, you make it sound like I'm your naughty boy and that you like it that way, that you _want_ me to be your naughty boy. H—He always made it sound like I'm a nuisance, an annoyance. He tried to break me, to make me obey. You're always tender and patient with me, you never push me too far and I know you never would. You like me how I am.”

“I _love_ you how you are”, corrected Donny softly, brushing his lips against Sam's.

“Can we get back to the sex now, please?”, sighed Sam against soft lips.

“Well, then get back on all fours, boy”, grinned Donny demandingly.

“Yes, sir”, nodded Sam hastily and got back on all fours.

Donny smiled slightly at that, mischief sparkling in his eyes. This was so much fun. He loved all three of his boys equally, each had a different vibe to them, a different dynamic. Sander was devoted and overly eager, with him Donny could have the control but still be a bottom. Sam was a cheeky brat, but the way he bathed in his lover's attention was adorable and with him, Donny could actually top and he also had the most control. And Trend, oh that boy, he worshiped his lovers as though they were a piece of art, but he also kept absolute control over his bottom. Donny had to admit that he himself was a little too much of a control freak to always give it up, so even though he did enjoy Trend's amazing large cock and his incredible skills as a lover, Donny did prefer Sam and Sander in bed. Thea psycho-analyzed it as being the aftermath of his isolated, lonely childhood as the victim of bullies, so now he preferred to keep complete control over his life and the people in it, to make sure they would actually stay in his life. She had started being very annoying since she decided to become a psychologist. Not that she was completely mistaken there.

“You ready, Sammy?”, whispered Donny into his ear, biting his earlobe.

Sam was hesitant at first, but then Donny took the tie back and that earned him an eager nod from his lover. This was adorable and needed to be explored more thoroughly. For now, Donny really just wanted to fuck the son of Ares. His left hand rested between Sam's shoulder-blades, gripping the tie tightly and with enough tugging to make it known to Sam that Donny was indeed holding it. With his right hand did he ease his way into Sam's tight hole. Once he was completely seated inside his War Prince, did he start dragging his lips along Sam's spine. The bronze skin was so incredibly soft, every now and then marred by scars, but tasting so delicious.

“Táim I ngrá leat, mo banphrionsa”, panted Sam as the bed squealed beneath their hard movement.

“I love your voice when you speak Irish”, mumbled Donny between kisses on Sam's back.

“I love your voice in general”, huffed Sam with a slight grin. “H—Harder, Don. Come on.”

Donny obeyed, thrusting harder while leaving a trail of hickeys along Sam's spine and shoulders. Sam's ass was so tight and hot, gripping him firmly as Donny moved in and out of the son of Ares. As he felt himself closer to the edge, he wrapped his right arm around Sam's waist to caress the sweet cock of his lover. His touch was tender yet firm, the combination that Sam loved most. But Sam held back, as long as possible. He wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could, the tender caress and the hard cock of his Don, but the half-Italian was just too good a lover, so even though he tried to last longer, after countless hard thrusts and cunning jerks did Sam come, hard. A whimper escaped full lips the moment Donny bit down on Sam's neck at his own orgasm. Coming inside of his War Prince was one of his favorite sensations – it was a way of marking his lover that he couldn't use on Trend and Sander. And Donny was a big fan of marking what was his. They stayed like that for another moment, catching their breath, with Donny inside of Sam. Once both were calmed down a little, Donny pulled out of Sam and collapsed on the bed. Curling around the son of Ares, he tugged Sam as close as possible, his arms around the slender waist.

“I love you so very much, Sammy”, whispered Donny, brushing his lips against Sam's head.

“Love you too, lots”, yawned the son of Ares tired, snuggling closer.

“Lots?”, snorted Donny amused, his hands resting on Sam's ass. “Sounds like you're tired. That's too bad. I would love to take a shower with you now. All that water, running down your delicious body, my lips wrapped around your hard cock, making you cum...”

“I guess we can nap later”, mumbled Sam and sat up some. “Shower blowjob sounds good.”

“Yeah, having you all to myself a little longer before our boys return”, nodded Donny and grinned.

 

/break\

 

Said boys were in the library at the moment. The upside of their boyfriend being a librarian (thanks to how much his boss liked him, Sam still had his job even though he had taken off for four months and had only worked half time since Tiny Sally's birth) was that they could use his keys. So after they were done with their own work, they had gone to the library to check out the books they wanted for Sander's summer studies – since everything was self-checkout anyway these days, it was not really a problem anyway. And like mentioned before, the boss really liked Sam a lot and trusted him. So Sander and Trend were in the middle of the library, a pile of books already on the table.

“Why are we even doing this?”, sighed Sander as they added two more books.

There were already so many books, with so many topics. All the things he would have to catch up with, the things he'd need for his exams during summer. He had no idea how he was supposed to learn all of that, especially when they didn't even have any classes to help.

“What's that supposed to mean?”, asked Trend confused as he leaned up to reach one of the books in the top shelves. “We're doing this so you'll have everything you need, Sandy.”

“I'm going to fail anyway...”, muttered Sander beneath his breath.

With the last books in his arms did Trend walk over to the nearby table and sit down on the couch so he could put all the books they had into their bags. His eyebrows were pulled together in a frown at what his lover had just said. It was easily one of the things he disliked most. Hearing how Sander belittled himself. Once the bag was closed, Trend made a decision.

“Come here”, ordered the son of Athena, patting his lap. “Right here.”

Sander frowned a little confused, but like the trustworthy puppy he was, he went to straddle Trend's thighs. Just that this was not what the blonde had meant. But since Trend was stronger than Sander anyway, he easily adjusted Sander to lay sprawled on his lap. Another upside of having a librarian as a boyfriend. They were the only ones in the library since it was already closed. Sander gave a surprised yelp as he found himself with his ass up in the air, laying square on Trend's lap.

“What are you doing, blondie?”, asked the legacy of Hermes not very amused.

“You need to be taught a lesson that has nothing to do with university”, grunted Trend, slowly pulling Sander's jeans and boxers down. “You can use your safeword if it's getting too intense, but damn it all, you're not getting out of this now.” With that, the first hit was placed on Sander's butt, making the brunette jump slightly in surprise. “I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk like that.” Three more hits and the jumping turned into squirming. “You're not dumb, you're not stupid. And you are not going to fail.” Two more for each sentence and Sander was at the point of whimpering. “I told you I'd take care of you. I'm going to study with you, I'll explain every little thing you don't understand until you do.” A row of blows had Sander sobbing. “You. Are. Not. Stupid.” Trend punctuated every word with a hard, well-placed hit on the already heated flesh. “So stop talking as though you're going to fail, because I won't let you fail. You talking like that means you're not just not believing in yourself, but also that you're not believing in me either.”

“N—No”, gasped Sander, sounding breathless. “I do, I believe in you, Trend. I'm sorry...”

Trend smirked pleased and halted in his administrations. For a first spanking, this had probably been intense enough for Sander anyway. Cradling Sander close, he kissed his lover's temples.

“Then stop saying it”, whispered Trend. “I love you and I know you can do it. I believe in you. So even if you don't trust yourself, at least trust me, Sandy. No more badmouthing my Trickster. It pains me to hear what bad things you think about yourself, love.”

“Okay”, nodded Sander, sounding very small, still sobbing a little.

“Are you alright?”, asked Trend concerned, tilting Sander's head up to kiss his tears away.

“Y—Yeah”, whispered Sander, burying his face back in Trend's chest. “Just didn't think this stuff would feel that... intense. Also, I'm sore. Can we go home now, please?”

“Of course, love”, smiled Trend amused, caressing the messy, brown hair.

“Don't ruin my hair!”, whined Sander. “You already ruined my ass, that's enough!”

“Sam and Donny take their spankings _way_ better than you do”, grunted Trend with a teasing smirk.

Sander stuck his tongue out in reply while pulling his pants back up. He winced when the fabric touched his now sore behind. Feeling just a little guilty when he saw the way Sander walked, Trend shouldered both bags himself and followed his lover. It was a blessing that their apartment wasn't that far from the library, because it was relatively fresh outside and neither boy had a jacket with him. There was also the matter of Trend's cock, aching for attention after the spanking he had just given. Sander was still pouting when he unlocked the door, but his pout easily slipped off his handsome face when the two boys entered the apartment. Because Sam and Donny seemed to have just finished a shower, both butt-naked and with single beads of water pearling down their delicious bodies in a tempting way. Sander's face lit up as though he was staring at the pile of Christmas presents on Christmas morning, it was just adorable to watch. Sneaking one arm around Sander's waist, Trend guided his Trickster into the living room.

“Well, that is a pleasant surprise. How considerate, I do prefer my lovers naked”, smirked Trend.

Sam and Donny jumped slightly and stared at them like does in the headlight. Trend dropped the bags somewhere on the ground as he followed Sam and Donny into the bedroom, pulling Sander along. And Sander looked hungry. Once inside the bedroom, Trend helped Sander out of his clothes too and navigated the brunette onto the bed, where Sam and Donny were already laying, sprawled and tempting as always. Trend took a moment to appreciate all three of his naked lovers.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?”, complained Donny annoyed and sat up to crawl over to him.

“I missed you too, my precious princess”, smirked Trend and kissed the half-Italian.

“Oi! Missed you too, Khan... Mh, you brought a Sander with you. I like Sanders”, yawned Sam.

Trend saw, out of the corner of his eyes, that Sam laid there quite boneless, with half-lid eyes, staring intensely over at Sander as though he was trying to will the other brunette to come into his arms. A positive sign that Donny had fucked him six ways to Sunday. The little water-controller always managed to knock Sam out. Said greedy half-Italian was already ripping his clothes off.

“Why don't you coddle our Sander then?”, suggested Trend amused, lips pressed against Donny's jaw. “Our Sander happens to be a little pouty at the moment. And you look too exhausted for fun anyway. How about I take care of this greedy, little princess here and you just look gorgeous?”

“Can totally do that”, agreed Sam and made lazy grabby motions for Sander.

Sander grinned happily at the motions and crawled over to the tired War Prince. He pulled Sam close, his arms around Sam's waist, spooning the son of Ares comfortably. Sam hummed contently as he snuggled up to the cuddly trickster. Together, the two brunettes watched their lovers.

“Mh... You smell yummy...”, mumbled Sander and liked his lips before kissing Sam's neck.

“Maybe you should stop using your milk and honey scented stuff. One of these days, he's going to bite you, Sammy”, teased Donny amused while searching for the lube. “Damn it, where is that-”

“Here”, yawned Sam and fished the lube out from under the pillows. “Must have slipped there when you fucked me earlier. Mh, Sander, not there, that tickles.”

Sander only huffed before adjusting himself a little to suck on a different part of Sam's shoulder. After a little more sucking, Sander stopped and frowned confused. Sitting up some – which earned him a complained whine from Sam – he stared down at Sam's neck.

“Sammy? Why's there a red mark on your neck?”, asked Sander concerned, tracing it.

Even Trend looked up from where he was deep-throating Donny's cock. The half-Italian pouted slightly as the warm lips left his dick, but the pout vanished when he noticed the worry in Sander's and Trend's eyes. A blush dusted his cheeks when he noticed the red marks.

“What happened to you, Sammy?”, questioned Trend seriously.

“W—Were you attacked while we were gone?”, asked Sander with something akin to panic.

“Dude”, snorted Sam and rolled his eyes. “Not a damsel in distress. I was not attacked while my heroic men were out of the house, idiot. What 'attacked' me was your husband.”

“Hades Poseidon, what did you do?”, asked Trend sharply, cocking one inquisitive eyebrow.

“Oh, don't give me that look, Ignatius”, snorted Donny and rolled his eyes. “Don't think I didn't notice Sander's red bum. You damaged mine, I damaged yours. It can happen with cute subs.”

Sander frowned upset (which wasn't very effective with his beet red face) and wanted to protest. But he couldn't really, since his relationship with Donny was kind of... confusing, basically. At least for Sander. Because even though Donny was the bottom and didn't even _want_ to top, Donny was also clearly the one in charge. Even when Sander spanked Donny, it was more of a demanding Donny marching in and ordering Sander to spank him. It sometimes did give him a little bit of a headache to think about it and it also made him just a little grateful for Sammy and Trend. Because Trend was the top and he was in charge, while Sammy was the bottom and loved giving up control. Those were things he understood, the dom topping and the sub bottoming.

“I spanked Sander. Big deal. I do that with you and Sammy too”, shrugged Trend, still glaring at Donny with a warning while tracing the red mark tenderly. “What in the world did _that_?”

Sam squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't like how over protective his three boyfriends could get when it was about him. Yes, he understood where they were coming from. He had lived through hell with Leroy and they wanted him to never ever be in any such pain again. It was sweet, but could at times be quite suffocating. Sam sneaked out between the grabby hands and curled together at Donny's feet, looking up at the half-Italian demandingly. He was _not_ going to explain this.

Donny grinned sheepishly as he caressed the soft mohawk. “So Sammy seems to be into some collar-and-leash play. No harm in that. Maybe I did pull a little too hard. So... a tie is not a good leash, I guess. We'll have to find a different approach for that kink then.”

It took a moment for Sander and Trend to realize. “O—Oh... Oh.”

“Can we please not talk about this?”, sighed Sam, burying his face in Donny's lap.

“Yeah. I think you and me were in the middle of something, Trend”, agreed Donny challenging.

Trend frowned concerned, brushing his lips along the red mark before navigating Sam over to sit with Sander. It was amazing how much Sander and Donny had changed his life and his relationship with Sam. Normally, this surge of protectiveness and possessiveness over Sam would lead to holding his Sammy tightly for the next few hours, not leaving his side. But he didn't just love Sander and Donny, he also trusted them, even with the most precious thing he had in his life – his Sammy. He trusted Sander to hug and love Sammy for now, to keep him safe. Which Sander did immediately, hugging Sam close again, spooning him once more until they were nearly one.

“Now, what was it we were in the middle of?”, asked Trend teasingly.

It seemed Cornelia Salene had quite different plans for them, because in that moment, she started screeching like the world was about to end. Sam yawned widely and started to crawl out of the bed, but Sander grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down. But when Sander stood and wanted to go instead, Donny saw the wince in his step and sighed lowly.

“Sander, get back into the bed. I'll take care of Tiny Sally”, said Donny and shook his head.

“I can take care of our daughter”, protested Sam with a glare.

“You can. And you did. You know, we're all her parents, you really don't have to be the one always running when our baby cries”, chided Donny and kissed Sam's nose. “You're tired, you deserve to rest now. I wore you out earlier. Just lay down and relax some. Watch Sander and Trend.”

“You know that _we_ were in the middle of something here”, noted Trend with one cocked eyebrow.

“Yeah, but I don't want to force Sander into that hard wooden rocking chair in Sally's bedroom to lull her back to sleep”, chuckled Donny amused and walked out of the bedroom.

Sander flushed slightly as he laid back on the bed. He had totally forgotten how uncomfortably hard that stupid rocking chair could be. And with how much he would regret sitting in there with his ass hurting like that. His attention was dragged elsewhere when lips were pressed against his.

“How do you feel about bottoming tonight, Sandy?”, asked Trend against his lips.

“B—But you wanted Donny”, pointed Sander out, feeling a little flustered.

“So what. Donny isn't the only one I love in this room”, chuckled Trend amused. “So?”

“Yes. Yes, Sander wants that amazing cock of yours inside of him. Take him.”

“Sammy”, warned Trend, looking over at the half-asleep brunette.

“What?”, shrugged the son of Ares. “I want to have something to watch before I fall asleep.”

“Uhm, well, if you're really fine with having me instead of Donny...”, muttered Sander unsure.

“You make it sound as though I'm settling for the second best”, chided Trend and kissed him hard.

Sander moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his blonde, spreading his legs a little in suggestion. Trend caught on fast and lubed himself up. His fingers got eagerly swallowed by Sander's hole, accompanied by a whimper from the brunette.

“I just... I feel like I'm basically the only one you're having sex with...”, mumbled Sander. “I thought you'd be happy to have someone else again. Aren't you disappointed?”

Sam beside them stirred a little, cocking his head curiously. That was kind of right, with how much Sander was hogging Trend for his studies, which had resulted in them spending basically all their time one-on-one. Sam really couldn't exactly remember how many weeks it had been since he had last been with either Trend or Sander. Most of the time, he was alone with Donny due to Sander hogging Trend. It was kind of hard to spend equal amounts of time with each of their lovers, especially since Sander's alone time with Trend was justified by his desire to have good grades.

“I'll never be disappointed, as long as I get to at least have one of you. I love all three of you, Sander”, sighed Trend, cupping Sander's cheek. “I love you so I'm glad whenever I get to spend time with you. Sure, I'd like to be with Sammy and Donny more often too, but...”

“No more sex, please”, moaned Sam and hid his face beneath a pillow. “I'm still sore from Donny.”

“See?”, chuckled Trend amused, leaning over to kiss Sam's shoulder. “So why shouldn't I have you then? I'm not going to be disappointed when I get to have sex with you, Sandy.”

“Oh... Okay...”, nodded Sander and bit his lips. “Then, well, you already started ruining my ass earlier, as well finish the deal with the Monstrosity and ruin it for good.”

“You're such a pussy”, groaned Sam and hit Sander with the pillow.

“And can we maybe get rid of him?”, complained Sander.

“Sammy, behave yourself or you're in for a spanking too”, warned Trend with a glare.

“I already had one...”, mumbled Sam and blushed. “Okay, two... Yes, I'll shut up now.”

Trend smiled amused at his fiance, who obediently curled together around the pillow. His chin propped up on the pillow, staring intensely at Trend, who tenderly started to prepare his nervous lover. The legacy of Hermes spread his legs some, giving the blonde better access. Trend lubed his length up well while thrusting his fingers into Sander's hole. Four fingers were knuckles-deep inside Sander, spreading and thrusting. Sam had pity on the whimpering brunette and crawled closer to pull Sander's head onto his stomach, caressing Sander's hair softly.

“There, there”, grinned Sam, kissing Sander's fingers one by one. “Relax a little, San.”

“T—Trying”, mumbled Sander and took a deep breath. “Okay. I'm ready, blondie. Bring it on.”

“If you say so”, chuckled Trend amused, holding onto Sander's waist tightly.

Even with a large amount of lube, it was still quite the challenge to fit his size into the tight hole. Sander whimpered at the intruder. But they all knew that he secretly loved it. Or not so secretly, as his sudden moaning confirmed. His legs found their way around Trend's waist, pulling him more in. Trend enjoyed the hot tightness and remained right there for a moment to get Sander used to it. All too soon did Sander urge him on for more and Trend found himself eager to obey. By the time Donny returned to them, Trend just climaxed inside Sander, Sander's cum was already sprayed all over the sheets and Sam was already deep asleep. Sander snuggled up to the sleeping son of Ares, with Trend crawling up to them. Donny frowned upset that he had missed all the fun.

“Oh, Trend, why do you always have to make a mess with our boys?”, chided Donny and sat down in front of Sander, caressing the sleepy brunette's face. “Hello, eroe, did you have fun?”

“Mhmh”, nodded Sander and yawned, face planted against Sam's stomach.

“Let me take care of that mess”, smirked Donny and leaned down.

He started to lick the cum off Sander's sixpack, causing Sander to slowly fall into a content and pleased sleep. Once he was finished, he placed a kiss on Sander's naval. Their two brunettes were already curled together and asleep, but Trend was still propped up, watching.

“I'm sorry we didn't get to it”, sighed Trend, wrapping one arm around Donny's waist and pulling him up against him. “Tomorrow, I'm all yours. We're on break, after all. And tomorrow, I'll take you out. You wanted to go shopping anyway, right? I'll come with you and we'll have a nice, romantic dinner in a restaurant, just you and me. What do you think?”

“And Sam and Sander?”, asked Donny concerned, looking at their brunettes.

“I love all three of you, but a little one-on-one-time is always nice too and you and me, we really didn't spend much time together in the past weeks. I'm sure Sander and Sammy would be happy to have some alone time too. You had Sander for the longest time and I had Sam for the longest time and right now, I feel like only you and Sam are together and me and Sander. I miss you. We'll spend this break reconnecting, all of us, but first, I want some Donny, mh?”, whispered Trend into his ear.

“I like that”, nodded Donny in agreement. “And Sander and Sammy don't like shopping anyway.”

“Exactly”, chuckled Trend and kissed Donny's temple. “Now let's sleep some.”

 

/break\

 

Sam was basically in a coma. Or at least it felt like that. He had spend the past weeks on baby-duty while his lovers had been busy learning for their final exams of the summer. Truth was, he was grateful that the three would be here for the summer to be with _him_ , but even more so to have them here to share Tiny Sally with. Someone else to run when she screamed, someone to share all those special moments with. Often when Sam had sat with her in the living room and she's just do something utterly adorable, he had the urge to call out and tell. But there was no one to tell.

“Bacon...”, mumbled Sam sleepily, sniffing the air curiously.

“Yes. A whole breakfast if you open your eyes”, chuckled Sander's voice softly.

Blinking his eyes open, he stared over at Sander. The brunette was grinning, looking at him like an eager puppy. There were trays set all around Sam on the bed (thank the gods they had such a large bed). Pancakes, croissants, doughnuts, eggs, bacon, ham, cheese, strawberries, hot chocolate, muffins, bagels, orange juice. Licking his lips, Sam sat up.

“Breakfast in bed? And such a feast at that!”, observed Sam stunned, licking his lips once more.

But before any food could reach his lips, Sander leaned over and tilted Sam's head up to kiss him tenderly. “I love you. I miss you. I feel that you're under-appreciated these days. You've been running around, keeping Tiny Sally occupied so we could concentrate on our studies. And still, you cleaned and cooked and did... everything, sorta. You're amazing, Sammy. And I regret that I didn't get to spend much time with you in the past weeks. So while Trend stole my husband to romance him since they didn't get to see each other much either, I figured I'd romance you!”

“You'd romance me?”, repeated Sam with an amused smile.

“Yes. You're not going to move a single finger if you don't explicitly have to. I'm going to spoil you today!”, declared Sander and grabbed a strawberry. “Open up, Sammy.”

Sam grinned amused and leaned back to rest against the pillows while Sander fed him strawberries. This boy was too impossibly cute. Sam loved Sander a lot. He teasingly licked Sander's fingers every time he took a bite from one of the strawberries. Sander was blushing _a lot_. At least until Tiny Sally decided to screech as loud as possibly. Sam tried getting up, but Sander pushed him back.

“Don't let your bacon get cold”, grinned Sander. “I will take care of our baby.”

Sam smiled. He liked when they said that. _Our baby_. He liked how Tiny Sally was theirs. Getting more comfortable, he started to devour the bacon and put some cheese and ham onto the bagels. The pancakes were gone within moments. By the time Sander returned, basically everything was gone. Sam had scarcely eaten in the past weeks, too busy with keeping the household up, trying to help his lovers and taking care of their baby. There were four other people coming first to himself, after all. He yawned, sated and pleased. Sander returned and looked troubled.

“I'm sorry. I said I would take care of everything, but... uhm... I...”, stammered Sander lost.

He was holding a still crying Sally. Sam smiled amused and motioned for him to come closer. Once Sander was close enough, Sam took the baby from him and kissed her head.

“Someone is hungry too, mh?”, whispered the son of Ares. “Ma already had his breakfast, after all.”

He laid her against his chest and her rosy lips soon found their way to one of his nipples, greedy and hungry. This whole producing-milk-thing sort of sucked. Pun intended. Most of the time, his chest ached, he couldn't produce as much as a woman due to lack of space. And of course, it had to be him who had to run when she was hungry. But she looked so happy, sucking and drinking.

“Okay. What else are we going to do today?”, asked Sam softly.

“Let me clear the... bed. We'll do whatever you want, Sammy”, smiled Sander.

 

/break\

 

Donny stared in awe from one window to the next. He was pretty sure the last time he had actually been able to take time to go shopping was when they had told their friends about the pregnancy. Other than that, he had to run errands. No time to stare at windows or just look around.

“Donny, slow down. We have all day for this”, chuckled Trend as he followed Donny.

“Sorry. Just... excited. I love shopping, but I didn't get to it for so long”, sighed Donny softly.

“It's quite alright”, said Trend, laying one arm around Donny's waist. “We'll go wherever you want and buy whatever you want. Now, where do you want to start, princess?”

“Clothes! I am in _dire_ need of new leather pants!”, exclaimed Donny with a broad grin.

 

/break\

 

Sam hummed contently, eyes closed as he laid on top of Sander. They were in the bathtub together, honey-scented bubbles swimming all around them. Sander's arms were around his waist, both just laying there, in silence. Enjoying each other's company. It was blissful and calm.

“Now that you're on your break, we'll get more of these moments again, right?”, mumbled Sam.

“Hopefully”, sighed Sander, kissing Sam's earlobe. “What do you say? When we get out of this, we could take a walk through Central Park together with Tiny Sally? A picnic?”

“A picnic and playing with Tiny Sally at the park? Mh... that sounds nice...”, agreed Sam. “Now soap up my back. And you better make it a damn good massage, San.”

“Of course, love”, grinned Sander and grabbed the soap.

Sam sat up and leaned forward a little so Sander could get to work. And oh, those hands were brilliant. Sander tenderly caressed Sam's back, rubbing small circles, soaping him up good. Once there was enough soap, Sander put it away to start and work on the tense muscles, soon turning Sam into a mass of mush, completely relaxed under the administrations.

 

/break\

 

Trend was carrying a lot of bags by the time they were done with pants, leather jackets and shoes. Truth was, Trend wasn't quite fond of shopping himself either. Too much foot-work and... well, too much shopping. But Donny loved it and he loved Donny. He loved all three of them, but he hadn't gotten much one-on-one time with Donny and Sam in the past weeks. Now Sam, well, they have had their months of relationship beforehand so for now, his priority was reconnecting with Donny. Somehow, he still feared that Sander and Donny would turn away from him again. If Donny felt neglected by him, would he leave, or tell the others that Trend was a bad boyfriend? He knew it was an irrational thought. Donny would never do anything out of spite. Still, he wanted Donny to know that he was special to him. So he followed Donny obediently into the jewelry store.

“What do you want here?”, asked Trend a little surprised.

Donny may be their princess, but he wasn't girly enough for a lot of jewelry. The half-Italian grinned and tugged on Trend's hand, pulling him toward a display of silver pendants.

“Not for me. For Sammy”, said Donny simply. “I want to buy him a pretty... collar.”

“Collar?”, questioned Trend, cocking one eyebrow.

“Well, the thing we did yesterday, when you complained about the... marks. Sammy liked that. _A lot_. So... I thought maybe we could get him a better collar? Just, you know, not a real collar, you know how he reacts to being someone's possession and stuff. A pretty pendant on a leather cord, tight around his neck. Something... with a touch of possessiveness. Not just any pendant. Something that fits him, fits _us_ ”, stated Donny with a thoughtful frown, head leaning against Trend's shoulder.

“Mh”, grunted Trend and nodded. “You're way too sweet, princess. Now, let's have a look...”

 

/break\

 

Sam was laying on his back, with his arms crossed behind his head, staring into the clouds. He could hear the faint giggle from Tiny Sally and Sander. The two were playing, close by, while he was napping. Sander had ordered him to nap, to be more precisely. Saying that Sam hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past. Not the untruest words. Yawning wildly, he observed a fluffy cloud.

“Ah!”, yelped Tiny Sally delighted as she collapsed on top of Sam.

Sam grunted a little, laying one arm around his daughter. She snuggled up to him, yawning herself.

“I seem to be not the only one in need of a nap, mh?”, smiled Sam softly.

“She is _active_. Like a little ball of energy”, panted Sander and laid down next to them.

A tender smile laid on Sam's lips as he stared deep into Sander's eyes. “Pansy.”

 

/break\

 

Donny sighed heavenly as he sat down in the restaurant, right opposite Trend. The day had been absolutely perfect. They had been running through shops for five hours and now Trend had invited him to a fancy dinner. He loved fancy. And he loved Trend.

“This was nice. Is nice”, smiled Donny softly as they ordered wine.

“It is”, agreed Trend and took Donny's hand into his. “I love you.”

Donny blushed a little at the sudden statement. “I love you too, barbagianni. But still... Why? I mean, not why you love me, but why we're here. Why you're here. I know you hate shopping.”

“But I love you. So going shopping is really not that much of a burden”, smiled Trend. “I'm here because I wished to spend time with you and just with you. A date. We haven't had time for those in a long time, even longer since we actually had... one-on-one dates. Yes, I love it when it's all four of us together too, but... I loved the time I had spend with Sander, I felt as though I learned more of him. I want to learn more of you too. I want to be with you. Now, how have you been in the past weeks? Tell me, in details. I just want to listen to _you_.”

Donny grinned and blushed a little at the attention he was receiving. But he obliged.

 

/break\

 

It was a little unsettling for Sam, that as Trend and Donny returned home to them, Donny had send Trend and Sander out of their bedroom, because he had something to show Sam – and only Sam. It weirdly reminded him of last night and that had been unsettling and confusing too. Sure, Sam was aware that he was a bottom. He loved it. He enjoyed it, a great deal. He knew that he had the desire to submit. Still, yesterday was different. It had only been a spur of the moment thing when they were having sex and suddenly, Donny had used Sam's tie as a leash. It hadn't been tight, not chocking him or anything, but tight enough to be present in Sam's mind. The longer part of the tie had remained in Donny's hand while they had sex, like a leash. Keeping closer control of Sam, keeping him close. That day, Sam had one of the best orgasms so far, which confused him even more. And he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Donny about it yet. What with Trend taking Donny out to being fancy. So he was confused now and unsure what kind of 'gift' Donny may have for him, especially so one where he would send their two lovers outside.

“Hey, Sammy“, whispered Donny with a soft smile, trying to gain his attention.

Sam just nodded and sat down on the bed, right next to his lover. His hands in his lap, because he honestly didn't know what to do with them. What to do with all of this.

“I got a present for you, Sammy“, hummed Donny, rummaging through a shopping bag.

“Mh?”, grunted Sam confused, tilting his head. “Why? It's not my birthday yet.”

“I'm your boyfriend. Can't I just have a present for my boyfriend?”, grinned Donny mischievously. “So, you just... You can tell people that your girly, little boyfriend got you some stupid, girly jewelry and that you're only wearing it to appease him. I don't care about that, as long as you actually _wear_ it, okay? You have to wear it, everything else doesn't matter.”

“Why are you giving me something you already know that I'll be embarrassed about?”, asked the son of Ares even more confused now. “You make it sound like I won't like it anyway...”

The answer was an even more mischievous grin (and Donny had no idea how much that went down straight to Sam's groin). And then a pendant was dangled in front of Sam's face. A clover, in silver, which in itself would be okay. Four leaves, his favorite plant. It was connected to a damn long leather cord. The Emeralds on it were a little too fancy maybe.

“You know, if I have that thing around my neck, it's going to like hang around my belly-button“, pointed Sam out, looking a little unimpressed. “That's just weird.”

The grin took an impish turn as Donny knelt down behind Sam and placed the necklace over Sam's head. It did come to rest on Sam's crotch. Sam frowned confused, though then his confusion turned into arousal as Donny pulled the leather-strap up until the pendant was pressed against Sam's Adam's apple. Donny leaned in, his breath tickling Sam's ear and neck. Sam could _feel_ the grin against his ear as Donny slowly, with all the time of the world, slung the leather-strap around Sam's neck a couple of times. Four more times, to be exact.

“Because“, whispered Donny softly. “It's your mark. I know you don't like to be treated like a possession, so I bought something with your mark instead, since we all bear your mark, because we're yours. You bear the mark now, because you are ours. You wear my _collar_ , because you are mine. And you're not allowed to take it off, because you _are_ mine. Well, ours. But you know me...”

“W—Why?”, asked Sam, his voice cracking.

“Because I've been alone for a long time with basically only Thea and Sander as friends and I spend my time watching people, reading them. The way you reacted yesterday? You liked it. You liked the collar. And I like it when you like something, because you get flustered and _really_ adorable“, replied Donny simply, kissing Sam's neck as he tied a tight knot on the cord. “You want to belong. I know why you relish in this, because you want someone to belong to. Someone to protect you. To make you feel safe. I know I'm not strong like Trend or Sander. But I have power and I will do everything in my powers to protect you, because you're mine. We'll protect you, because you're ours.”

Sam's hand was shaking just a little bit as he grasped for the pendant. Donny grew nervous as Sam didn't reply in any way for a while. He had spend the day skipping through all different kinds of jewelry stores all over New York to find the perfect pendant. He had spend the whole night thinking about what to do, what to say to Sam. This whole relationship was still surprising and new and confusing to him, to them all probably. But he wanted Sam _happy_.

“Sammy?”, asked Donny unsure. “If that's too much, I mean, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything and it was just a suggestion, what with our relationship. I thought-”

“Is tú mo ghra“, mumbled Sam into Donny's chest as he practically threw himself at Donny.

Donny smiled softly down at Sam and kissed the top of Sam's head. “Ti amo.”

A knocking on the door interrupted the moment. Heaving a sigh, Donny broke the kiss, just in time for Sander to poke his head in, looking extremely curious. Trend followed tail.

“So, does he like the one we picked out?”, asked the blonde as he joined them on the bed.

“I love it”, grinned Sam broadly, humming softly.

“Oh. Pretty”, noted Sander and took a closer look at the pendant.

“And for... well, sex, we can... untie it a little. Give us some leather-cord as... leash”, suggested Donny softly, getting more comfortable, with his head in Sam's lap. “What do you say?”

“I guess... we could... probably... try that...”, mumbled Sam and blushed a bit.

“Now, what have my two pretty brunettes been up to today?”, asked Trend curiously.

He pulled his fiance up against him, kissing the top of Sam's head. In a tangle of limbs did Sander lay down with his head on Trend's stomach and his legs entangled with Donny's.

“We were in the park with Tiny Sally and generally spend the rest of the day in bed together. Or bath. Or on the couch. We basically cuddled a lot and fucked a little”, grinned Sander.

“Wonderful way to spend the day”, agreed Trend, combing his fingers through Sander's curls.

“Tomorrow, you're _mine_ ”, declared Sam, kissing Trend hungrily. “You had Donny today and tomorrow I will have you, Khan. And San and Don can play home with Sally.”

“Oh? What kind of plans do you have with our blondie?”, questioned Sander with a frown.

“Dinner and a movie. Just simple, classy dinner and a movie”, huffed Sam.

“And why do you only want to go with Trend? Do you love him more than us?”, teased Donny.

“Don't be stupid”, grunted Sam and kissed Donny's nose. “It's with a lot of blood and gore and zombies. I know Sander hates zombies and I know the princess is sensitive about blood.”

“The _princess_ had enough of that on our missions”, pouted Donny, stealing a real kiss.

“Now, sleep. Before Tiny Sally wakes”, ordered Trend, kissing all of them tenderly. “Good night.”

 

/break\

 

Sam smiled pleased, sated by the large bacon pizza they have had beforehand. He had the popcorn sitting in his lap while Trend was holding a gigantic coke in his hands. They were sitting next to each other all the way in the back of the cinema. Grinning, Sam leaned over.

“If the movie gets boring, fancy making out some?”, whispered Sam temptingly.

“As if I'd ever say no to that”, snorted Trend and stole a kiss from him. “I love you, Sammy.”

“I love being away from the baby for a change”, replied Sam. “Well and I love you.”

“I hope Sander and Donny will be fine on their own”, frowned Trend worried.

“Of course they'll be fine”, dismissed Sam carelessly, snuggling up to his blonde.

 

/break\

 

Sam's faith was not in vain. Sander and Donny were more than fine. They laid curled together on the couch, with Tiny Sally trapped between them, yawning and giggling and babbling. They shared a bowl of popcorn while watching _Tangled_ with their baby girl.

“I like this”, murmured Donny softly, nose rubbing against Sander's collarbone.

“I like everything that involves at least one of you four”, grinned Sander.

He ruffled Sally's hair and hugged both, his husband and their daughter, close for cuddles.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
